Every Day is a Struggle
by Music596
Summary: When Severus buys a certain boy, everything in his life goes haywire. AU and SSxHP  Warnings: Slash and smut!
1. Auction

This is my first fan fiction, but I would love some criticism. Review please. Unbetaed.

I don't own any of the characters and all that stuff. If I did, I would not be here.

* * *

Every Day is a Struggle

Severus Snape surveyed the room, his obsidian eyes taking in every detail, his long pale fingers criss-crossed over his lap. The room filled with people as the quiet murmur grew to a dull roar. The lights dimmed and all eyes turned to the stage. A grey haired man walked onto the stage. He drew out his wand and held it to his throat, making his voice audible throughout the room.

"Welcome, everyone. Get your wands ready as the auctions are about to begin." There was a rustling of cloth as a thousand witches and wizards drew out their wands. "Now our first specimen is a twelve year old girl. A virgin. Parents were a muggle and a half-blood. Bidding starts at eighteen thousands galleons." A small blonde girl was dragged onto the stage, naked. Her ribs were showing and she was obviously drugged. Severus looked at the girl, then looked away, uninterested. The girl sold for eighty nine thousand galleons and was taken off stage. She was soon replaced with a skinny boy. The boy's jade green eyes were dazed from drugs. His jet black hair was matted down and the boy could barely stand. Severus studied the boy as the auctioneer announced the starting price.

"Fifteen year old boy. Parents were a pureblood and a mudblood. Starting price is 21,000 galleons." Severus shot a green spark into the air, signaling he was interested.

"Alright, we have 25,000...30…45…75…110. Going once, going twice, sold for 110,000 galleons to the man in black." Severus lowered his wand with a smirk as an assistant handed him a tick to redeem at the end of the auction. Severus sat back and watched the auction, not interested in anyone else. As everyone filed out of the room, Severus stood and made his way to the back room where the slaves were kept. He handed his ticket in and his newest slave was given to him.

"Follow me," Severus said without a second glance at the boy, as he turned and left the room. The boy trudged behind him, not making a sound. Once they were outside, Severus grabbed the boy's arm and apparated them to his mansion. With the quiet precision that was Severus Snape, he landed them right in his private rooms. He turned to the boy, his face expressionless. "You will be my personal slave. You will do what I say, when I say it. I will show you what to do once, and I expect you to remember. Understand?" Severus turned to the boy and was shocked by the boy's green eyes. The way they seem to stare right into him made Severus itch. After a few seconds of that stare, the boy nodded once.

"Boy, can you speak?" Severus sneered.

"Yes, master." the boy mumbled. He had a soft voice that was just barely audible.

"Do you have a name boy?" Severus drawled, his face showing how little he actually cared.

"Yes, master. My name is Harry Potter."

* * *

*gasps* Who saw it coming? I know I know, it was pretty obvious. Please read and respond!


	2. Meeting

Hey look! Chapter 2! Oh Yeah! Hoped you liked the first one, even though it was really short. Well I guess I better get on with it.

I don't own anything but the idea, blah blah blah…

* * *

Every Day is a Struggle

Harry scurried down the hallway after his new master, his scrawny arms filled with books. He stumbled for a minute, almost dropping the load in his arms. He caught himself before disaster struck, and hurried up to his master. Over the last few weeks he had started to eat and now his ribs were hidden again. His black hair was sticking in all direction, even after the hour he spent combing it. After much nagging Severus realized that yelling at the boy wouldn't make Harry's hair any neater, but nevertheless, Harry still tried. His eyes had also lost the drugged look as Severus had weaned him off of them. Severus turned to Harry,

"Hurry up boy, I will not tolerate being late." Harry ran after him, almost dropping the books in his arms again. Severus strode into the somber looking apartment without knocking. "Bellatrix!" Severus called, "You wanted to talk? Well hurry up, I have time to waste somewhere else."

"Hush, Severus, I am here." The older woman walked into the room. Her eyes glinted with something akin to insanity and her midnight hair was piled on top of her head. She wore old fashioned robes in black and dark purple, giving her the look of a medieval mistress. She looked at the small boy hiding behind Severus and smiled hungrily. "I see you have found yourself a new toy Sevvie." She giggled as she leaned in to stroke Harry's face. Harry drew back and before Bellatrix could reach any further, Severus grabbed her arm.

"No touching, Bellatrix. You are the reason I had to get a new slave. Remember what happened to the last one? I believe he is still screaming." Bellatrix snickered as Severus released her arm. "And by the way, don't call me Sevvie." Severus growled at her before turning back to the business at hand. "So why did you call me here?" Severus questioned. He was wary, he didn't trust Bellatrix. Ever since the Dark Lord's rise into power, he trusted no one, especially Bellatrix. She was like a spider, when you least expected it, she would bite your head off. And when you were in the Dark Lord's inner circle, you had to be mistrusting. There were so many people who wanted to kill you, it was best to remain secluded, as Severus had.

"You remember the, ah, sensitive, mission the Dark Lord gave me?" Severus nodded and Bellatrix continued. "Well unfortunately, I failed to find the boy that Master wanted. The Potter boy, oh what was his name… Ah, it was Harry!" Harry shrunk farther behind Severus, _What did this awful woman want with me? _Harry thought to himself. He looked at Severus, wondering when the older man would turn him in, but Severus didn't even blink.

"So? What do your unsurprising failures have to do with me?" Severus replied in a monotone. Bellatrix hissed at the insult, but she needed help so she didn't argue.

"Well, to redeem myself, Master gave me a new mission. Apparently the muggle Prime Minister has bee resisting the Dark Lord's wishes and He has grown impatient, so He has given me permission to kill the Prime Minister." Severus merely raised his eyebrows, waiting for her to get to the point. "I was told to poison him with a special poison. It will make it look like a suicide, but I am not a potion maker. I need you to make it for me." Severus looked at her, unmoved.

"And why would I help you? We are not friends, or even allies. I see no reason why I should help you." Severus said, watching Bellatrix closely. Bellatrix looked at him, pleading.

"I know, Severus, but this is for the Dark Lord. I cannot fail again. It would mean severe punishment, or worse." Bellatrix was almost on her knees now, begging. Severus had never seen her this upset before, He must have been very angry with her. Severus thought about it, Bellatrix was simple, sadistic yes, but simple. He could easily predict what she was going to do. If she was replaced, the newcomer might not be quite as easily manipulated. Also, Bellatrix owing him was something that appealed to Severus. Bellatrix was almost in tears by the time Severus answered her.

"I will make your potion Bellatrix. Remember, I will not do it for free. There will be a price, and when the time comes, you better repay." Severus said sternly. Bellatrix didn't even hesitate.

"Of course! Anything! Thank-you Severus." Bellatrix said, trying to get a hold of herself. Without another word, Severus turned on his heels and left, leaving Harry to scurry behind him. Once at home, Severus ushered Harry into his private rooms. He turned to the boy, who was seated on a chair uncomfortably, looking at the floor.

"Look at me Harry," Severus commanded. Harry looked up and once again shocked the older man with his jade green eyes. "What does my Master want with you, boy? What are His plans?" Severus wondered out loud. Harry looked up from the floor again.

"I do not know, master. I am just a slave." he answered slowly, carefully choosing his words. Severus sighed, he was torn. He needed to turn the boy in if his Master wanted him. It was his duty. But something Severus could not name was holding him back. Over the last few weeks he had grown fond of the boy, though he would die before admitting that. He needed time, he decided. Time.

* * *

Alright! That was fun. Sorry about all of the chapters being short. I am hoping that when I get the hang of this they become longer. Note that after awhile the updates will start slowing down to about once a week. Please read and respond!


	3. Premenition

I wasn't sure if I was going to get this up today but here it is! –Applause- Alright, on to chapter three…

* * *

Every Day is a Struggle

Severus sat in his favorite chair by the fire, slowly sipping some red wine, also his favorite. The fire flickered slowly and the heat from it encased Severus slowly. It seemed as if the fire was stroking him as his eyes started to drift shut. He started to unthinkingly take another sip but a shock ran through his body that jolted him fully awake. His wine glass shatter on the ground as his mind was thrown out of his body. He found himself standing on the cold stone floor of some unknown castle. In front of him was a window with ragged curtains covering it, obstructing the view. Something about that window drew Severus in. He stepped up to the window and pushed the curtains aside. He gasped, outside was beautiful. There was a field that was so green and lush it looked like green velvet. A lake sparkled in the sunlight, so clear Severus could the pebbles in the sand. Next to the lake was an orchard. The trees were tall, healthy, and had the most luscious fruit. Just staring at them made Severus' mouth water. He saw movement by the lake. His head turned and then Severus saw him, Harry. He was sitting next to the lake, his thin fingers trailing through the water. Harry looked up at Severus and gestured with a smile, wanting Severus to join him. Severus turned to find a way to join the boy, and gasped again. He was faced with a terrible sight. The walls were covered in mold. Water pooled on the floor and contained a red substance, Severus blinked and took a step back when he realized it was blood. He looked for the source of the blood, hoping it was just an injured animal. But his hopes were dashed when he did find the source. About twenty feet away were two bodies that were so mutilated and entangled it was hard to see where on started and the other stopped. Severus looked closer and winced when he realized that the bodies had been deliberately placed to look like they had been having sex when they were killed. A smell attacked Severus' nose and he vomited without pause. It was the smell of rot. The entire castle stank of it. In the distance he heard screams and could almost taste the death lurking in the air. As Severus was about to run he heard a cold chuckle and long fingers grabbed at his waist, pulling him close to the unfamiliar body. As he struggled to free himself he heard a cold his in his ear.

"Hello Severus, do you like the décor? I made it just for you…." A hand gestured towards the lifeless bodies sprawled on the floor. "This will be your life if you stick with me. This I promise you. Even your most secret dreams will turn into nightmares." So saying, the hand threw back the curtains to reveal Severus' earlier vision, but changed. The lake dried up, leaving nothing but parched sand that was being blown away by a harsh wind. The field had died, leaving nothing but sparse yellow-brown grass. And those majestic trees drooped with sickness and its fruit fell rotten on the ground, flies buzzing around the once gorgeous fruit. But the once sight that made Severus cry out in horror was Harry. The boy lay on the ground, cut open. He was bleeding from every pore on his body and crows were feeding off his cold, dead body. The curtain snapped shut and Severus struggled to free himself even more.

"Ah, do not run Severus. You belong with me. Remember, I am your Master." With that Severus was spun around to face a truth he had hid from for years. Voldemort grinned at him with yellow teeth and red eyes. "Ahh, now you remember. Now come closer so I can take you." His pale hand stretched towards Severus. Severus backed up, shaking his head. He felt his foot catch on something as he fell backward. He stared at the object he tripped over only to find it was the bodies. He screamed as Voldemort caught him and drew him in for a kiss…

Severus snapped awake with a gasp. He was shaking and sobbing. He heard the door open and he scrambled back from whoever was coming in.

"M-m-master?" Harry called out quietly. "I thought I heard so I came i- Master! What are you doing on the floor?" Severus just stared blankly at the boy as Harry rushed over to help Severus up. Harry pulled Severus onto a couch and poured him another glass of wine. Severus sipped at it for awhile before he actually started to relax. Harry bent down and cleaned up the broken mess of the last glass of wine. Harry looked up to see his master's dark eyes observing him quietly. Those midnight eyes seemed to pierce right through him and Harry shivered.

"Harry, your cold." Severus said kindly. He got up and grabbed a blanket. He threw it around Harry and drew him close, holding him. Harry knew it was a one time deal, as Severus had had a lot of wine, but everyone needed to be held, he told himself. After sitting like that for an hour or two, they both fell asleep and did not dream.

* * *

Well there it is. Again, it was shorter than I hoped but I'm working on that. I really liked this chapter and hope you do too! Love ya all!

-Lola


	4. Story

A/N: I know it's been a while and I am truly sorry. From a broken internet connection to Microsoft Word not working it was hard to get this up. Right now I'm using a family member's computer while they are gone. I don't know when I will be able to get another chapter up but more are coming, I promise. I'm getting a new computer in August so eventually my chapters will start to be appearing more frequent.

Disclaimer - Don't own...sadly

Every Day is a Struggle

Harry awoke to find himself curled up in his master's bed. He scrambled up, sure he was late in making breakfast, but a pale hand pushed him back into bed.

"Sit, I must talk to you. Well, at least I have some question to ask of you." Severus said softly, not wanting Harry to think he was in trouble. Harry relaxed, nodded, and waited for his master to speak. "I want to know where you come from, Harry. I want to know about your parents and how you became a slave." Harry nodded, as if he had been waiting for that question, and thought for awhile before he spoke

"I was not born into slavery as most are. I was forced. I have been a slave for only five years; they took me when I was ten. My parents were Lily and James Potter." At hearing those names, Severus jolted, but did not look up. Harry, not noticing Severus' move, continued on. "They came in the night, the Deatheaters. The Dark Lord was with them, but he ignored me. He went for my father first. There was a flash of green and my father fell. He didn't even have time to grab his wand before he was gone." Harry wiped a lone tear away, recalling what had happened next. "They went after my mother next. They tied her down and raped her, right before my eyes. I can still hear her screams." Harry shuddered involuntarily and Severus put a hand on his shoulder, trying to calm the boy. Harry continued, if a bit more slowly. "When they were done with her they killed her the same way they killed my father. It was at that moment I knew I was going to die. The Dark Lord turned to me and I cowered under those red eyes. He lifted his wand, and I prayed to any god there was to save me. At hearing my prayers, the Dark Lord lowered his wand with a smirk. "Praying to the gods boy?" he sneered at me. "I guess I will answer your prays, for now." He came close to me and raised his wand again. "Just remember boy, I let you live, for now. Someday I will be back. This I promise you." He smiled at me and his wand touched my forehead. I felt a flash of pain on my forehead and I passed out. When I woke up, I was in a slave pen and had this on my forehead." Harry pulled back his black hair to reveal a lighting-shaped scar. Severus blinked, shocked that he hadn't seen it before. Harry looked up at Severus finally, and saw the man staring at him. Those obsidian eyes shocked him. They were filled with sympathy, but there was no sympathy in his voice as he spoke.

"Thank you. Now leave me. Make lunch, but do not bother me." Harry bowed his head and scurried off the bed and out the door.

Severus sat on the bed, staring out into space. He was just as confused as before. He thought listening to Harry's story would help, but all it did was confuse him even more. But it didn't matter how confused he was, he had a decision to make. The Dark Lord wanted this boy for some unknown reason and it was Severus' duty to give him up. But again, there was something telling him not too. He needed to talk to someone. He smiled lightly, as much as his somber complexion could let him could let him. He suddenly stood up and strode to the kitchen. The cook was there, but Harry was nowhere to be found. Severus turned to the cook. "I am leaving for the afternoon. Notify Harry of my absence and tell him to enjoy his afternoon off." The cook nodded and Severus was off. He apparated to the Malfoy Manor, and was instantly greeted by a slave who took his cloak.

"Mr. Malfoy is in the parlor, sir. He was expecting you.' The slave mumbled before disappearing into the extensive gardens. Severus walked into the house and was greeted with the welcoming smell of the manor. Knowing his way around, he found the parlor with no problem.

"Severus, come in. It's been a long time." Severus found himself enveloped in a bear hug. He was squeezed so tightly he thought his back would break. As Lucius released him, Severus groaned.

"Your hugs are as dangerous as they were back then, Lucius." Severus drawled with a smile. Lucius Malfoy was his best friend, if a man like Severus Snape could have a best friend. They had dated for awhile in college, but in the end they decided they were better friends then lovers and parted on good terms. Lucius then went on to marry Sirius Black. They couple had a little boy which they named Draco, and Lucius had been living as a stay at home father ever since. "Now tell me Severus, what brings you here? I can tell you have something on your mind. Spill." Lucius demanded with a knowing smirk. Severus sat down with a sigh.

"I find myself torn." He explained all that had happened in the few weeks he had had Harry, from the meeting with Bellatrix, to his odd premonition, to Harry's story. "And now, I need to turn him into my Master, but something is screaming at me not too. As I said before, I am torn." Severus looked over at Lucius, who seemed deep in thought.

"Severus, I always knew that joining the Dark Lord would bite you in the ass someday." Lucius sighed. Severus snapped up at the mention of the Dark Lord.

"Quiet Lucius! He has eyes everywhere. I would hate for you to disappear someday." Lucius just laughed and shook his head.

"Oh no, I pay him too much to leave my family alone. He would hate to lose my, ahh, contributions." Severus smirked at his friend, but the frowned again.

"That still doesn't help me, Lucius. What should I do about the Potter boy?" Lucius looked at him, his expression serious.

"Severus, Harry was Lily's child. Your sister's child, almost. Maybe not by blood but by mind. You need to protect him, or you will never forgive yourself. And your premonition. It doesn't look good for you if you stay with the Dark Lord." Severus opened his mouth to protest, but closed it again when he realized Lucius was right. He grimaced as he realized he was about to go against the most dark and powerful wizard on the planet.

"Pour me some wine, Lucius, I am going to need it." Severus sighed once more.

So that was chapter four, hoped you liked it. I am not sure when the next chapter will be up but it WILL be up. R&R!


	5. Suprise

Ha ha ha! Chapter 5! I am so glad I got it in before August. So, this chapter may be a little mushy, and I am afraid Harry sounds a bit younger than he actually is, but hey, it's Christmas, and everybody LOVES presents! SO…..

Disclaimer….yeah, you get it…..

* * *

Every Day is a Struggle

Harry was in the kitchen, a smile on his face. His life was good, well, as good as it could be, given the circumstances. His hands and face were covered in flour. It was closing in on Christmas and he was making cookies for his master. For the past month or so, his master had been very nice to Harry, and Harry was enjoying every minute of it. He still had to do work, but there was also time for play included. Harry soon was reading again, and drawing too. Master often praised his drawings. Harry put the cookies in the oven as he heard footsteps in the hallway. Knowing who it was, Harry rushed out of the kitchen. Forgetting he was covered in flour, he ran over to the figure in black and hugged him. Severus Snape looked down at the boy with an amused look in his eyes.

"Mr. Potter, I believe you have something on your face." Harry jumped back with a gasp, as he remembered the flour on his face. Severus' black robes were now covered in the powdery substance. Harry leapt to clean it off, but Severus stopped him. "Harry, I can get it. Now clean yourself up, and finish whatever you were doing in the kitchen, I must talk to you when you are done." Without waiting for a reply, he strode off down the hall.

Harry ran into the kitchen, washed the flour off his hands and face, and then took the cookies out of the oven. He put a few on a plate and took them to Severus' private chambers. He entered the room to find Severus scribbling furiously on a piece of parchment.

"Master, I brought food." Harry said with a smile, knowing how much Severus enjoyed Harry's cooking. Severus just nodded quickly to Harry, and gestured to and empty chair. Harry sat, looking confused. "Harry, do you like being a slave?" Harry simply looked at the solemn man. "Not really master. It hasn't been so bad since I came here, but most places it was awful." Harry struggled. Severus stared at the young boy.

"What happened to you, Harry? What made it so awful?"

"They made you do awful things, master. Often times they wanted things I couldn't give them, or didn't want too." Harry looked at the ground, not wanting to go into detail.

"Are you talking about sex Harry?" Severus felt sorry for the boy, but part of him needed these answers.

"Sometimes, and when they did, it usually hurt. They were not very gentile. Other times they wanted me to just stand there, as they beat me for their own pleasure. And sometimes, they dressed me up as a girl and paraded me around." Harry had tears in his eyes as he said this. Severus felt pure rage when he heard this. He wanted to demand to know who these people where, find them, and make them suffer. Slowly, he calmed down until he could speak without frightening the boy.

"Harry, I want to free you." Severus finally said. Harry gasped.

"Master, no! Its okay, I will live." Harry knew who you had to go to to free a slave. Him. "He is looking for me, remember? If you tell him who I am, he will take me away and do who knows what!" The cookies crashed onto the floor with force of Harry's arm motions, which were wild, to say the least. He was frantically throwing his arms about and shouting. He couldn't help it, he was scared. Over the past few months he had come to care for the sarcastic older man, and he knew the man cared for him. He didn't want to lose his new found family. Not so soon. Severus slowly walked over to Harry and laid a hand on his shoulder, trying to calm the boy.

"Harry, I am aware of this. I have a plan. All we are going to do is change your name." Harry snorted.

"Yeah, because that's going to fool the Darkest wizard on the planet. He will recognize me. It has only been five years." Harry twisted his hands together with worry, imagining a thousand ways this plan could go wrong.

"Why would he. Imagine a man that powerful, Imagine the thousands of people he sees every week. He won't remember you. He also has no reason to suspect me. He would not look for treachery. We will pretend your sick and need to be free to get the medical help you need. The Dark Lord might be a murderer, but he only murders those who get in his way. He wouldn't derive you of needed medical attention" Severus said. Harry still looked uncertain.

"It's still very dangerous; I wouldn't want you to get hurt…" Harry mumbled. Severus laughed coolly.

"Do not worry Harry, I will be fine. Now, I have decided your new name will be William Lowe. Do you object?" Harry did object, as he was still unsure about the whole plan. But seeing how much Severus was into it, he just shook his head no. Severus smiled at the boy. "I know you are still concerned, but trust me, it is for the best." Harry nodded, smiled, and hugged Severus.

"Thank you master. I will be free again." Harry said, his voice filled with gratitude.

"Now Harry, I will no longer be your master. You must learn to call me Severus." Harry beamed at the honor.

"Of course mas- I mean Severus." Severus laughed at the boy.

"Go on now; enjoy the rest of the day to yourself. I have some shopping to do as Christmas is coming, and send someone in to clean these cookies up. I hope you made more, as I really wanted a few for the road."

Harry jumped out of bed, grabbed his glasses, and flew into Severus' room. "Severus! Wake up! It's time for presents! Everyone is waiting for you!" This wasn't necessarily true, but Harry wanted Severus up…..now. Severus mumbled something about goat's milk and turned over. "Severus!" Harry whined.

"Fine….I'm up." With a groan Severus sat up. His long black hair was disheveled and his dark eyes squinted in the sunlight. "Harry, what time is it?" Severus sighed.

"Time for presents!" Harry shouted. Severus glared at the boy. "Or 8:30," Harry said humbly.

"How about both?" Severus said, smiling at the boy's grin.

"Yes yes yes yes yes!" Harry yelled. Without another thought, he ran down the stairs to the tree while yelling, "Happy Christmas Severus!"

"Happy Christmas Harry," Severus said softly as he pulled on a black silk robe and walked down the stairs. Half and hour and many presents later, satisfied servants and slaves walked away with their gifs. All except for one. Harry. He sat on the couch, looking at the floor. He didn't want Severus to see the look of disappointment on his face. Severus hid his grin at the boy's unhappiness before saying solemnly, "Harry, I would like to see you in my rooms after you dress. Twenty minutes." Harry nodded once before moping back upstairs. A little while later in Severus' chambers, Harry sat on another couch, but with the same look of disappointment on his face.

"Harry, I don't know if you noticed, but there was present for you downstairs." Harry just shrugged, knowing that if he looked up, he would glare at Severus, which wasn't a wise choice. "But don't fret Harry, because your present is right here." Harry looked up, a hopeful expression on his face. Severus was holding a large brown box with holes poked all over it. Harry slowly got up, crossed the room, and took the box from Severus. He sat on the floor and ever so slowly opened the lid. With a gasp, he picked up the furry white kitten. It was large for a kitten, very large, but it had the features of a kitten. It was pure white but for black stripes all along its body. It opened its eyes to reveal two liquid amber pools staring at him. It mewed softly, snuggled itself back into Harry's arms, and went to sleep.

"It's a Siberian tiger; her name is Malika, which means queen. She will grow up to be a large, beautiful tiger. She is to be your protector and never leave your side. Harry?" Harry looked up at him, and Severus noticed he was crying. Harry put down Malika and crawled into Severus' lap.

"Thank you Severus. Thank you." Harry hugged the man, and looking into Severus' eyes. The green eyes bore into Severus, changing him in a million different ways all at once. Severus wanted to break eye contact but he was, at that moment, more of a slave for Harry than Harry a slave for him. With one quick motion, Harry kissed him on the cheek, gave out one more murmured thank you, picked up Malika, and left. Severus sat on his bed, a red blush filling up those pale cheeks. The one that Harry had kissed seemed to burn as if on fire. "Severus Snape," said the man in shock, "what have you done?"


	6. Voldemort

Okay, so the next two chapters will be very short…..you know what? I'm done with apologizing for my short chapters. Just deal with it!

"That's not very nice!"

Javert! Go away! I don't want a suicidal crazy policeman following me!

"To bad, I'm your muse."

Ugh. Not again….. Well if you're going to stand there, at least do the disclaimer.

"We do not own any of the characters, sadly. I really like the Severus guy….."

* * *

Every Day is a Struggle

Severus Snape paced in front of his fire, his eyes filled with worry. This afternoon was his meeting with the Dark Lord, and he was worried. Not for himself, he would be fine, but for Harry. In the last few weeks, Harry and Malika had grown inseparable, but the little tiger wouldn't be able to save Harry from the Dark Lord. And for the past few days, Harry had been withdrawn, speaking little. But occasionally, he would walk over to Severus, touch his face, and walk away. Severus was not sure what to make of this, as he wasn't sure what to make of the strange feeling in his stomach whenever Harry touched him. What if…..

With a grimace, Severus shoved that thought to the back of his mind. He needed to focus on the business at hand. The meeting. Severus' plan was simple. All he had to do was say that Harry, a.k.a. William Lowe, was sick and the only way to get the medical attention he needed was to free the boy. Part of his brain still questioned him wanting to free the boy. But he knew why, he was Lily's child. He wouldn't forgive himself if Harry stayed a slave forever. Severus sighed; it was too late to go back now, anyways. Way too late. Severus poured himself a glass of wine, collapsed onto a chair, and waited.

Dressed in his usual black, Severus strode through the large mansion, ignoring the other people standing around, waiting. He came to a large set of ornate double doors. He took out his wand and traced along the carving of the Dark Lord's symbol, a skull and a snake intertwined. The carving turned a sickly green for a moment as the doors started to open. Severus stepped inside and sank to his knees. With his head bowed he spoke the words he always said, "Master, I am yours. Forever and always. Until Death takes me to Her Breast and I become No One." Except this time Severus did not mean a word of it, he was done with the Dark Lord, just not officially. He heart was just not in it anymore. It was at home, with a green eyed boy who needed help.

But a voice hissed through Severus' thoughts. "Severus stand. It has been a long time. You seclude yourself in that mansion. Come see me." Severus rose and went to stand next to the man in the chair. Long pale fingers grasped at his wrist and with a sharp pull Severus was forced to his knees. Thin lips pressed against his forehead, and Severus repressed a shudder, remembering his "dream."

"Now Severus, what have you come to me for? Freeing a slave, is that what it was? That doesn't seem like you." The Dark Lord chuckled and Severus reluctantly joined in.

"I know, my Lord, but this slave is a valuable slave, and he is sick. I don't want to lose his wonderful assistance. The only way for him to survive is to go to St. Mungos. It is beyond my expertise, and as you know, a slave cannot be treated for medical reasons." The Dark Lord nodded slowly, taking this in.

"One more question. What service does this boy…..William, is it, provide you?" Severus stared at him blankly, not expecting this question. He needed to think quickly, or the Dark Lord will start to suspect. Suddenly, Severus _knew_ what he needed to say, something a man like the Dark Lord would appreciate.

"Let's just say his services would be sorely missed, if you know what I mean." Severus smiled, but was wincing inside, just talking about Harry this way. But the Dark Lord was grinning at Severus

"Has the virtuous Severus Snape finally bought himself a true slave?" Severus was furious, he wanted to blast the perverted man into a million pieces. Instead, he swallowed his anger, and tried to look bashful. "He has! Severus Snape has a sex slave! Oh how sweet. Of course I will free him, losing a slave is a horrible thing." Reaching for the papers, the Dark Lord grinned once more at the silently fuming man. With a quick flourish, he signed the papers. Severus tried to calm down. Harry was free, and that was all that mattered. He was free.

* * *

Hoped you like! Next chapter soon as it is already written! Please R and R!

"Yes, do, or she gets grouchy!"

-And that's not something you want to see!-

Severus?

-yep-

Crap


	7. Time

So I'm not sure I if like this chapter as much, it didn't quite turn out like I had hoped, but oh well.

"NO! I only accept perfection! It's the law!"

What? No, Javert, just….no

-he has a point…-

Just go away, both of you! No wait, do the disclaimer first

"-we are sorry to say it doesn't belong to us, only the idea and you can use it if you want sooooooo-"

* * *

Every Day is a Struggle

January: Harry took the news of his freedom with a mixture of relief that Severus had not been hurt and extreme happiness that he was free. Severus, Harry, and Malika had celebrated by going out to dinner. Little did Harry know was that this would be the first day of many…

February: Harry wondered to himself if Severus would adopt him. Part of him loved the idea, a new official family. But some other part of him recoiled in horror, as if some opportunity would pass if this happened. Harry was not sure what this opportunity was, and he tossed in his sleep, trying to figure it out…..

March: Severus wished for spring. Harry had been so moody lately. It took all of Severus' patience to not punish the boy. He had hoped that when spring came Harry would cheer up. Severus hated seeing the boy so down and tired…

April: Malika was growing, and fast, as was her love for Harry. The tiger now had to sleep at the end of Harry's bed she was so large. But whenever Harry had a nightmare, Malika would be there, watching him with her amber eyes. Harry would crawl over to her and lay his head next to hers. She would lay a single paw over him and he would quickly be back to sleep.

May: Harry swam in the lake behind Severus' mansion everyday. It was cold, freezing, but Harry loved it. Malika refused to get in, but Harry didn't mind. Occasionally, some other servant boys would join him. Harry had never really had a friend his age, so it was nice. There were two boys he liked particularly, Seamus, and Dean. He often suspected they were more than friends, but he never said anything….

June: Severus wasn't sure as to whether he should adopt Harry or not. He loved the boy; that much he knew. He just wasn't sure if it was fatherly love. And it was at this point Severus shoved his thoughts into the back of his mind. Any thought of loving Lily's child in that way made him hate himself as if he had turned Harry into the Dark Lord himself…..

July: Lucius and Sirius persuaded Severus to hold a party for the freed slave. Severus was reluctant at first, not sure if Harry was ready, but in the end he gave in. Lucius said it was time for Draco to meet Harry, who was the same age. After that, July had been filled with party preparations, unbeknownst to Harry, as it was a surprise party. Severus soon found himself excited, waiting to see Harry's face.

* * *

-I have to admit, I am pretty excited.-

"Don't you know yet?"

-She hasn't written the chapter yet, so how would I?-

"Don't give me your sarcasm you stupid…"

-Don't call me stupid!-

Boys! Enough! Argh! Stop fighting! Severus put away the wand! Javert! No guns! Hoped you liked it but I have to run, please read and respond! Stop! Now! Both of you!


	8. Party

Well, chapter eight! I got tons done today! I wrote all the way to halfway through chapter ten. But Severus isn't talking to me because of what happens to Harry. Not in this chapter so don't worry! Ready for the disclaimer boys?

"We own nothing, absolutely nothing. In fact, we are a bunch of hobos on the street"

Shut up Javert. Where's Severus?

"Sulking"

Ahhhhhh

* * *

Everyday is a Struggle

It was the morning of July 31st, and Severus was up insanely early for him. He wasn't a morning person. There was a knock on the door and Severus trudged over and flung the door open. Lucius and Sirius Malfoy-Black pranced in, way too happy for 6:30 in the morning, in Severus' opinion.

"So! I have the catering and the decorations ready. Have you occupied Harry until 3 pm?" Sirius chirped. Severus nodded.

"I gave him money and told him not to come back until 2:30. Whenever I do that it means I'm in a bad mood and he is always happy to vacate the premises." Lucius laughed.

"You and your moods, they always made me nervous. But on to preparations!" For the rest of the morning and afternoon the trio worked. Soon, after they had dressed properly, the party was ready. It was 2:30 and everything was perfect, in Severus' opinion. It wasn't a large party, with only a few people invited. There was Lucius and Sirius, of course, Draco, and those two servant boys, Seamus and Dean. Severus only wanted people who were friends of Harry's, or people who would be. Together, the small group hid and waited.

Harry came home to a silent house. That was weird, as there was always noise. He found the kitchen empty, but for a single piece of paper labeled _Harry_. Harry picked it up and opened it slowly, and as he read it, he smiled.

_Harry,_

_Happy Birthday! I hope you enjoyed your day to yourself. _

_After you change, come meet me in the backyard._

_With Birthday Wishes,_

_Severus S._

Harry was suddenly very excited to meet Severus. He ran upstairs to his room and threw on some nicer clothes that he had bought that day. A pair of black, tight jeans, and a white button down shirt did the trick. Harry looked in the mirror, and liked what he saw. Feeling rebellious, he untucked the shirt, rolled the sleeves up to his elbows, and undid the top button of his shirt, letting a flash of pale chest show. The shirt clung to him in all the right ways, mused Harry. Perfect. He tousled and teased his hair, threw on a pair of black and blue Vans, and flew down the stairs. When he got to the back doors, he slowed. He opened it, walked past the garden into the large grass field and gasped.

"Surprise!" came the call from the bushes as six people jumped out. Harry laughed and ran over to them. He hugged Seamus and Dean with a huge grin. Malika stood next to Harry, ever the watchful pet, but was glad to see Harry so happy. Harry and Draco stared at each other for a moment, and they clasped hands. There was a connection between the two, an almost immediate friendship. He was introduced to Lucius and Sirius as "uncles" and Harry was ecstatic to have more family. Then he turned to Severus. Severus had a strange look on his face that made Harry blush quite red. Then Severus looked straight into Harry's eyes and Harry was mesmerized by the black onyx orbs. Severus hugged Harry, as if he would never let go. "Happy Birthday Harry," he whispered into Harry's ear, and released him. Still blushing, Harry turned to look at the field in awe. There was a banquet of food and a table of presents. The sun glinted off the silver ball that hung from every tree in sight. White and blue flowers bloomed everywhere and Harry was delighted.

"This is great guys! Thank you!" And so the party began. Throughout the whole thing Harry was beaming. His presents especially made him happy. New clothes, book, drawing and cooking supplies, everything he wanted was there. At the end of the day, when the rest of the partygoers had left, it was just him and Severus, talking about this and that. Lucius had returned to grab something he had left, and was shocked by what he saw. Severus and Harry sat across from each other, just talking, but this wasn't what shocked Lucius. It was the look in Severus' eyes. The reason they had broken up. Severus had loved Lucius, he had just never been _in love_ with him. But the look in Severus' eyes as he listened to Harry talk amazed Lucius. Severus was in love with Harry Potter. He might not know it yet, but he was, and Lucius loved it. He turned and left with a smirk, again forgetting whatever he had left.

Severus was furious with himself. Harry's sixteenth birthday party was a success, but at the same time, a failure. He couldn't seem to keep his eyes off the boy. If it was just Harry's face, it wouldn't be a problem, but his eyes wandered. Whenever Harry came close, the slip of bare chest caught Severus' eye, and his hands itched to stroke the milk white skin. His abs were extremely visible under the white shirt, and they were nicely sculpted, not helping at all with his hands. And those jeans! When Harry walked away, Severus had to close his eyes to keep from staring at his ass. It was just so cute….stop! With a yell, Severus threw a glass at the wall and the shatter satisfied him. Severus Snape does not say cute! With a groan, he collapsed onto his bed, falling asleep before he could undress. He did not dream.

Harry, however, had no qualms about his choice of clothes. He quickly stripped to his boxers and climbed into bed. Malika, with a small growl, settled at the end of his large double bed. The second his eyes closed, he was asleep. But unlike Severus, he did dream. He was in a dark room, and there was a cold breeze across Harry's chest. He shivered and the most tantalizing voice Harry ever heard chilled him even more.

"Harry, you're cold," just hearing the voice made Harry groan. All of the sudden long pale hands gripped Harry about the waste and pulled him close to a warm, fit, and firm body. Harry stared at the hand in shock; he knew those hands.

"Harry," whispered Severus Snape against Harry's neck, making the boy shiver again. The older man's hands started to stroke his white chest, and he felt goose bumps rise. Harry groaned again and his boxers suddenly felt very restricting. He turned to face Severus and was met with a pair of lips that seemed to caress his. A warm, wet tongue entered his mouth slowly, too slowly for Harry's taste. He clung to Severus and kissed him with so much passion the other man moaned. Soon, Severus' hands were snaking down to Harry's boxers, and ever so slowly felt down the waist line….

Harry woke up with a gasp, sweat pouring down his face. He moaned and Malika's head shot up, looking for danger. After observing the befuddled boy for a few minutes, she made a sound that sounded suspiciously like a laugh and went back to bed. Harry stumbled out of bed, and into the bathroom next door. He washed his face, and with a grimace, realized he had a problem. His boxers felt very constricting. He knew how to take care of it, he just preferred not too. He tried to will his erection away, but when it didn't work, he sighed. With one more grimace, his hands shot down his boxers and with a few quick strokes, the problem was over. He cleaned himself up and grabbed a drink of water. Half way through the drink, the details of his dream came rushing back to him and he dropped the glass with a crash. There was a growl outside the door.

"It's okay Malika, I'm fine. Go back to bed." Harry stammered. There was a thump as Malika sat in front of the door, waiting. With a sigh, Harry sat on the toilet. Severus. Why Severus? He knew he was gay, but Severus? He didn't even think Severus was gay. The man was old enough to be his father! Harry was surprised to find his cheeks grow wet. He was crying, but why? He thought of Severus and something stirred deep with in him. Not a lustful stir, but something calmer, more loving. With a quiet sob Harry realized something. He was in love with Severus Snape.

* * *

"Ahh, so sweet"

Yeah, so review and respond! Next chappie up soon! Wheres Severus?

"Sulking"

Ahhhhhh


	9. Fight

Why is it that I have all the time in world to write, but no time to type them up? Well, you will get them all eventually. Hope you like chapter 9, I did…..

"You wrote it!"

So?

-Your stupidity surprises me sometimes.-

Shut up Severus, or I will rewrite chapter 12!

"Well that shut him up"

* * *

Every Day is a Struggle

Severus seemed to be avoiding Harry, which Harry didn't mind at all. Ever since his dream, Harry had avoided Severus like the plague. Severus hadn't noticed, being too busy avoiding Harry. Severus wouldn't look at the boy, let alone talk to him. Severus just hadn't reckoned feeling this way. It wasn't him. He was the silent brooding type, not the lovey dovey together we can do anything type. Maybe he should send Harry away. Yes, time away was all that he needed. A private school maybe? A sudden shock ripped through Severus' heart. If he sent Harry to a private school, he could only see Harry on holidays, and that thought killed Severus. Maybe he should just go stay with Lucius for a few weeks; he could get to know Draco more. Malika would go with him of course, so he was safe. Yes, a good plan. A little vacation from lov- seeing Harry was just what Severus needed. Now, just to talk to Harry about it.

Harry sat in the kitchen eating dinner in silence. He didn't even notice when a black clothed figure sat across the table from him, but a quiet "Harry?" brought him back to reality. He glanced up at Severus, and he couldn't help but notice the tall lean frame, and long fingers that seemed perfect for- Harry shook himself mentally, then looked down again.

"Yeah?" he mumbled

"Could I speak with you for a moment?" came the quiet reply. God, his voice was so smooth….

"Sure," Harry mumbled again.

Seeing he wouldn't get much more of a reply, Severus nervously continued.

"I've been thinking, and this house seems to get smaller everyday. A boy like you needs some room to grow, and shouldn't be cooped up in the same house for weeks on end."

"So?" Harry asked, terror shooting through him.

"I thought if you left for a little while,"

"NO!" Harry screamed as he jumped up. "You can't get rid of me! You can't!" Severus stared at him in shock.

"Harry, it would only be for a few weeks." Severus said, trying to calm the boy, but Harry refused to be calmed

"I won't go!" he yelled in refusal. Severus soon became angry with the boy's yelling.

"I am the head of this household and I refuse to be treated with so much disrespect!" Severus shouted. Harry glared at him.

"What household? You bought me! I was forced to stay here. Did you ever think that maybe I don't want to be here?" Harry did want to be here, oh so much, but at this point he was looking for anything that hurt, because he had been hurt.

"You don't want to be here? Then fine! Leave! It's what I wanted in the first place!" The moment Severus said, Severus knew he went too far. The look of pure pain and agony in Harry's eyes seared Severus to the bone.

"Fine," Harry said softly, "if it's what you wanted so much, I'll leave." Without another word, Harry got up and left.

"Harry!" Severus called, wanting to apologize, but Harry just kept walking, he didn't even pause. Malika lifted her head, looked sadly at Severus, and turned to follow Harry. "It wasn't my fault!" Severus called after the large cat, but Malika didn't turn around either. Severus slowly sat down at the small table and wasn't surprised when tears started to fall down his cheeks.

* * *

Awwww…..oh well. Read and respond! See ya!

"You can't see them"

-true-

sigh


	10. Lost

Well, well, well. Chapter 10. This is getting exciting. I am currently struggling with a bad case of writer's block so things might slow down soon, but I'll try.

"Not my fault she won't listen to my ideas"

They didn't work Javert, and you know that!

-they never do-

"hey, its better than your idea to have a giant snake eat everybody!"

Declaimer: sigh

Every day is a Struggle

Harry sat on the curb, cold, scared, and hungry. It had been a week since he had left the mansion, and he soon ran out of food and money. He tried to beg, but he didn't get enough to buy a piece of bread, let alone a full meal. Ever since Harry had left, things just went downhill. Harry soon realized he had no place to live. He spent two days trudging in the rain to London, hoping to find and orphan shelter or something. Instead, all he found was closed doors and curtained windows, and he soon joined the homeless of London. Malika had tried to help, but what could a Siberian tiger do in London? It was a miracle she hadn't been noticed yet. She stayed in alleyways and no one saw much. Harry looked up and noticed it was growing dark. He needed to find a place to sleep, and soon. He scurried from alleyway to alleyway, looking for a box, overhang, something. He finally found an empty overhang after about a half hour searching. Harry curled up and tried to sleep. Malika curled around him, trying to keep the shivering boy warm. It was difficult for Harry, but he finally fell into a dark, dreamless sleep. If someone had cared enough to walk over to the dirty boy and his large companion, they would have heard him utter a single, lonely word. "Severus"

The next morning, Harry's stomach was grumbling so loudly, it woke Malika. She started to lick the boy, waking him up.

"Stop, stop! I'm up!" laughed Harry. Then his stomach grumbled again, and Harry's good mood faded. "We need to find Malika, both of us. We should split up." Malika obviously didn't like this idea, how was a large Siberian tiger supposed to find food in the middle of London? "Please Malika? I know you are just as hungry as I am. Look in dumpsters; I'm sure you will find something filling. I can't let you die on me. You're all I have left." Harry hugged her neck, burying his face in her black and white fur. Malika felt tears in her fur, so she licked the side of his face, cleaning off dirt and grime. With a small mew of agreement, she nuzzled the crying boy. Harry let go with red eyes and a small smile. He kissed her nose, and ran off to find some food. Still wiping the tears of his face, Harry turned a corner. He shot down street and up another, looking for a large sized dumpster.

"Eureka!" he shouted when he found one. He dived into the reeking stink of garbage and soon pulled out a half eaten pizza. Within three minutes it was gone, and he dove back in. This time he was looking for something he could save for later, which was harder to find. After about twenty minutes of being surrounded by squishy garbage, Harry had enough food to survive another day. He gathered it all up and was starting to go when two large bodies blocked his exit. They started to come at him, and Harry backed up. The moment he saw the glint of a knife, Harry's eyes started to flick from side to side, looking for an exit. What he found was two more men coming at him from the sides. Harry dropped his food.

"H-h-here! Take the food. It's all I have," stammered Harry.

"Oh I highly doubt that. What about you Dave?" The man in question just chuckled and kept advancing. Harry soon found himself backed up against the dumpster and four men facing him, two with knives. Harry was terrified, but he realized he would have to help himself. Without a sound, Harry attempted to leap through the man and break for it. His long legs bunched up and tensed. Harry sprang forward and pushed one man with a knife. The man fell backwards with a confused look on his face. Harry, thinking he had pushed pass them, laughed. But the laugh turned to a chock as something stung his back. He collapsed onto the ground mid leap. Harry was having trouble breathing, and his back felt weird. He reached around and felt something hard protruding out of his back. He moaned, and his hand came away covered in blood. He felt other hands feeling in his pockets.

"Damn, he's clean," murmured a voice that sounded very far away.

"Let's get out of here!" There were a few other mutters of agreement and then silence. Harry wasn't doing well. Blood pooled around him, soaking into his ragged clothes. His breath came in pants now, and soon black over took him.

Malika felt something was wrong. She ran from alley to alley, not caring who she scared, to find Harry. Sonn, she could smell the blood, and with a sense of panic, she bounded into the alley. Harry layt sprawled on the ground, barely breathing. With a cry of anger, Malika ran to him and licked his face, trying to wake him. Harry didn't even twitch. With a smaller cry, Malika curled around her cub, her fur turning red with his blood. She would protect Harry until her last breath.

"Oh my, that was intense"

-sniffle sniffle-

Severus, are you crying?

-No!-

"He so is!"

-Am not!-

Stop boys. Well, hope you liked it, or at least didn't hate it. Until next time, R and R!


	11. Found

I know it's been a few days, and I'm sorry. Kinda. Part of me wants you to have to wait a little longer. Guess I'm evil that way. But a special thanks to virus-of-blossoms for the awesome reviews and her/his wonderful idea. Without it, this chapter would not be the same. Disclaimer boys!

Disclaimer: "-we own none of the characters and are not getting paid to do this-"

* * *

Every Day is a Struggle

Lucius Malfoy-Black strode down the streets of London, a frown on his face. Ever since Harry left, Severus had locked himself in his rooms, refusing to come out. It had taken Lucius three hours of pleading just to get the man to eat. Lucius knew Severus blamed himself, but it wasn't just his fault. They were both trying to run away from their feelings. Men! Lucius picked up the pace, as Sirius was waiting for him at home.

Malika curled around Harry even more when the boy moaned. She knew he was dying, and she needed to get him help, but from whom? She knew no one in this city, and Severus was too far away, Harry would die before she got to him. Suddenly a familiar scent wafted over to her and she jumped up. She had no idea why Lucius was close, but he was. She bounded out of the alley, covered in blood, and ran to find her prey.

Lucius walked into a dark alley to apparate home when a large bloody cat bounded into the alley and almost ran him over. "Malika," Lucius gasped when he recognized the Siberian tiger, "where is Harry. Why are you covered in blood?" A feeling of dread swept over Lucius at the sight of so much blood. Malika tugged on his muggle shirt and Lucius struggled to keep up with the panicked cat. A few block later, Malika drug him into another dark alley, where Lucius saw the bloody heap on the ground. "Harry!" he gasped and ran over to the boy. His pant became soaked with blood as he knelt beside the unconscious boy. Lucius needed to get him to a hospital, and quick. He picked Harry up in his arms, and told Malika to grab his shirt. After she did so, the trio apparated straight to St. Mongo's. The second they landed, doctors rushed to Harry, and quickly Lucius was left alone, with just Malika for company. Malika turned to Lucius, and Lucius couldn't help but laugh.

"Malika, it looks like you killed him yourself. Lets go get you cleaned up." He lead her to the bathroom The blood came off easily, and Lucius thought about how he came to be here, washing blood off a Siberian tiger's stomach. As Lucius dried Malika off, he mused to himself, "I guess Severus isn't the only person Harry has changed. That damn boy better live."

The odd pair went into the waiting room to hope and pray. Three hours later, the doctor came in, looking tired.

"We managed to save him sir, but it was close. He will be weak fo a long time. A month at least. You may take him with you now, if he stays in bed," the doctor sighed. Lucius nodded.

"Thank you good doctor. If you will have him moved to the Malfoy manor it would be appreciated. You will receive great compensation for your hard work." The doctor smiled gratefully.

"It will be done."

With the same stride, Lucius walked into the Malfoy manor, about to go to Harry when he was stopped.

""Lucius! Where have you been? You are four _hours_ late," Sirius fumed.

"I know Siri, and I apologize, but there is a perfectly good reason. Follow me," Lucius said calmly. Sirius was still angry, and a bit confused, but he followed Lucius anyways. They were soon in the guest wing. The last door on the left was opened, and the coupled quietly entered. Sirius gasped, and Lucius smiled.

Harry lay in the bed, a large bandage across his torso. He was sleeping peacefully, with Malika laying at the end of the bed. She had refused to leave the room, moving only to eat the food brought to her.

"What happened," gasped Sirius.

"I found him lying in the alley, a knife in his back," Lucius explained what happened after that and Sirius shook his head.

"We need to tell Severus!"

"No Siri," Lucius said, "wait until Harry wakes."

Harry awoke in a large, comfy bed. Not sure where he was, he tried to sit up and look around. A large stab of pain shot from his back and Harry collapsed back into bed. He saw Malika sleeping at the end of the bed and relaxed. Wherever he was, he was safe. There was a sound at the doorway and a familiar face peeked his head in.

"Harry, I'm glad to see you awake," Lucius said with a smile.

"Why am I at your house?" Harry was confused; the last thing he remembered was a flash of metal….

"Don't you remember?" Lucius explained the events from the point where he had arrived.

"Bastards tried to mug me," Harry snarled. Lucius looked at the boy seriously.

"That makes sense, and I am glad you did not get hurt permanatly. But Harry, we must have a talk. Man to man." Harry looked straight at Lucius.

"I can't Lucius. I can't see him again. It hurts too much," he sighed, feeling the burn of the tears.

"Harry, he feels terrible about what he said. He didn't mean a word," Lucius explained. A spark of hope rose into Harry's eyes, but suddenly died out again.

"It doesn't matter Uncle. It's better this way, given the circumstances.."

"What circumstances? Are you perhaps talking about the fact you are in love with him?" Lucius smiled at the shocked boy.

"How do you know that," Harry gasped.

"It is so obvious, Harry. Im sure if you just talked to hi-"

"No, I wont. Uncle, I can no longer live in a house where I have no family connection. He is not my father, nor my lover." Harry's explanations made Lucius sigh. The boy had a point.

"Will you at least let him see you?" Harry nodded.

"Yes."

* * *

Ahhh! What will happen next, I wonder?

-She already knows, don't let her fool you..-

"Yeah, but she wont tell you so ha!"

Hehehe. Next chapter is coming up soon. I might even type it up after I post this one…. R and R!


	12. Unknown

So I decided to treat you to chapter twelve today too. Consider it an apology for the long wait for chapter 11. So here we go! Disclaimer please….

Disclaimer: "We do not own the characters, or there would be a lot less sexual tension between Severus and Harry and there would be just a lot of sexual."

-why thank you Javert,-

"No problem Severus, I'm here for you!"

* * *

Every Day is a Struggle

Severus still wasn't sure why he decided to see Lucius. There had been something in his voice, hope. Severus sighed; there was no hope for a man like Severus. He didn't deserve it. He aparated straight into the parlor, and just sat down. A servant gave him a glass of wine, and Severus gulped at it. Lucius and Sirius walked into the room and Severus glanced up.

"So what do you need?" croaked Severus.

"We found him Severus," said Sirius.

"What? Where is he? I must see him!" Severus jumped up and his glass of wine spilled on the couch.

"Not yet, soon, but not yet. First we must talk." Severus was about to protest, but saw the look on the couple's face, and he sat back down.

"There something else, isn't there?"

"A few things actually," Lucius explained about the mugging. Severus' face turned red with fury, but he sat still. Lucius went on to explain the boy not wanting to move back in with Severus, leaving out the part of Harry's love for Severus. Severus took that blow rather well, already expecting it.

"Now, there is one more thing before you go see Harry." Lucius and Sirius were smiling now, so Severus relaxed.

"Your feeling for the boy," was all Sirius said. Severus stiffened.

"What do you mean," he coked out.

"You know exactly what we mean. You're in love with Harry." Lucius smirked as all the air seemed to leave Severus' body. He looked down at his hands.

"You are right. I am. But it would never work. I could be his father. He was my sister's son. It would not be right," Severus said calmly.

"Screw right!" shouted Sirius. The other two men stared at him in shock.

"From the moment I met Lucius, I knew it wasn't right! I had always been told it wasn't right. But does it look like I care? No! I love him, and that is all that mattered. As it should for you. Instead, you push him away and hurt him. You should be ashamed!" Sirius sat down, and Lucius kissed the man passionately, moved by his speech. There were tears in Severus' eyes when he spoke again.

"I sent him away because I was afraid. I just couldn't fight this feeling anymore! But what if he doesn't feel the same way?"

"The only way is to ask," Lucius said softly, holding Severus' hand. Severus stood a determined look in his eye. But when he finally got to Harry's room, he was nervous again. Malika took one look at Severus, and got up and left. Harry was sleeping, and he looked like an angel to Severus. Severus sat next to the boy's bed and slowly brushed back Harry's hair. Harry op[ened his eyes, and those jade eyes stared right into Severus' soul.

"Severus," breathed Harry.

"Harry," murmured Severus, "I need to tell you something, but first an apology. I hurt you, and I am so, so, sorry. I never meant to push you away like that. Please forgive me." When Harry didn't answer, Severus stammered on.

"I realized something while you were gone, Harry. I probably should have seen this awhile ago, but I was scared. I love you Harry. I love you. Now I know I am much older and-" Severus was cut of suddenly when Harry grasped his shoulders and brought him closer.

"Shut up and kiss me," Harry whispered, and Severus happily obliged. His lips softly met Harry's. Harry sighed against Severus' thin lips in full bliss, and Severus smiled. He pulled back and Harry pouted.

"Now Harry, there will be plenty of that once you get well. Until then, sleep," Severus laughed. Harry held Severus's hand tightly.

"Just don't leave me please. Don't leave me again Severus," Harry said, sounding like a small child.

"Of course not Harry, I will never leave you again." Severus said softly, looking lovingly at him. Harry smiled at him, and closed his eyes. Two hours later, that is how Lucius and Sirius found the pair. Severus was still watching Harry, the most loving look on his face.

* * *

Awww, so sweet. I love this chapter…..

-as do I-

"I like chapter 23"

Umm, I haven't finished chapter 14, let alone 23

"I know, I just wanted to be different"

Okaaay. So, R and R!


	13. Date

Ok, so this is my first slash/lemon/whatever you want to call it scene. I realized I forgot to put a warning in the summary about this, so sorry. Well, Chapter 13, here we come! Disclaimer please…

Disclaimer: "-we do not own the characters, only the plot.-"

* * *

Every Day is a Struggle

Harry lay sprawled across his bed, lazily sketching Malika. He loved to draw her; she was so powerful and strong. She was almost her full size, but not quite yet. Harry smiled and looked out the window. He had arrived home that afternoon. At this point, his back had mostly healed. The scar would always be there, and if he over-extended his back he felt a familiar twinge, but that would go away within a few months, the doctors said. There was a knock on the door and Severus walked in, looking very uncomfortable. Harry took one look at him and laughed, which made Severus glower.

"So need to look so uncomfortable Severus, you look fine, great even," Harry chuckled. Harry had finally convinced Severus to ditch the all black robes. Severus was now wearing dark blue jeans and a light brown long sleeve shirt. Harry thought Severus looked hot, but Severus disagreed.

"I look ridiculous! I cannot believe I let you talk me into this. _What?_" Harry's smirk was infuriating Severus. Harry stood up and sauntered over to Severus. He drew Severus close to him as he slid his arms around Severus' shoulders.

"Severus," Harry whispered in his ear, "you look awesome. Now stop or I will start using words like sexy." Severus blushed deep red and started to stutter. Harry laughed again and Severus suddenly found his voice.

"Harry?" Severus asked shyly.

"Yes….?" Harry replied.

"Will you go on a date with me? Just you and me, no Malika." Malika looked up with a growl, not liking this idea. Harry shushed her and turned back to Severus.

"Yes, I will Severus. I would love to." Severus beamed ay Harry, looking so cute, in Harry's opinion.

"Tonight?"

"Sure." Harry kissed the man's nose. "But what shall we do to then?" Severus thought about it.

"I'm not sure," he admitted. Harry grinned at him.

"You should try on more clothes!" With a groan, Severus trudged out of the room.

Harry stood in front of his floor length, wearing only his boxers. He was in trouble; he had no idea what to wear. He needed something sexy and colorful. Suddenly it came to him. First came the pants, white skinny jeans. They were tight, but made his ass look perky. Shirt, fuck! Where was it? Eureka! Harry threw on the deep purple tee, a v-neck and tight. It outlined his abs perfectly, showing just enough, but not making it obvious. He wondered if make up would be too much. Nah! Harry dug around in his drawers for the perfect color. With a shout of victory he found it. He outlined his eyes in silver eyeliner, making them shine. A pair of metallic, silver converse and he was good. He ran downstairs to wait for Severus. After ten minutes of toe-tapping nerves, Harry heard footsteps. He jumped up, and was blown away by Severus.

He had a pair of black slacks on, which were tailored to fir him perfectly. He had a long green shirt and a black jacket. Harry just wanted to rip the jacket and shirt off Severus because of the way they hinted at highly toned muscles.

"Looking good Severus," Harry choked out. Severus would have laughed if he hadn't been to busy staring at the boy.

"Not too bad yourself. Shall we go?" he finally managed.

"Sure!"

At the restaurant, Harry became nervous. He had never been to a place this nice, and he wasn't sure how to act. Severus noticed the boy's nerves so he took Harry's hand. Harry, feeling reassured, started to relax. Once they were seated and had ordered, Severus turned to Harry.

"Do you like it here Harry?" he asked.

"Yeah, it was a little overwhelming at first, but it is nice." Severus smiled in approval and the food came. They ate in silence, but enjoyed the company. There was energy between the two that you could sense across the room. Even the littlest touch set sparks up the others body. After the meal, Severus took Harry's hand.

"Let's go for a walk," he suggested. Harry nodded, but after a few moment of walking hand in hand, Harry started to glance around.

"What is it Harry?" Severus asked, and was confused when Harry blushed.

"People are staring at us," Harry murmured. Severus chuckled quietly.

"Well we do make quite a pair. A man in his forties holing hands with a sixteen year old boy. Quite unusual." Harry laughed, but still looked uncomfortable.

"Harry look at me," Severus said quietly. After a few moments, Harry did so. "Harry, there is nothing they can do to you." Harry smiled up at Severus.

"I know, so they can watch this," and without another word, Harry kissed Severus. Harry's full lips pressed against Severus', and Severus pulled the boy closer. Harry suddenly realized he had stopped breathing and pulled back with a gasp for air. Severus grinned at the boy.

"Am I too much for you Harry?"

"No," Harry pouted and Severus chuckled.

"Let's go home," he whispered in the boy's ear. Something in his voice made Harry shiver.

"Yes," was all he could say. Severus aparated them to his rooms. Harry collapsed on his couch and Severus sat on the bed. But even when they were a few feet apart, there was an intensity between the two men. After a few minutes of silence, Harry asked about the potion Severus was working on and Severus grimaced.

"Not so well actually. The dragon dung didn't mix as well with the rat's liver as I thought it would."

"Oh?" Harry said, not understanding one bit.

"Yes, it's rather frustrating," Severus said. Harry stood and sauntered over to Severus. He straddled the man.

"Oh do tell me more." Severus blushed.

"Well you see…" but he was distracted when Harry started to kiss his neck.

"When…the, umm dragon umm…you see it…" Severus trailed off when Harry got to his collar bone. Severus finally gave up. He grasped the boy by the waist and threw him onto the bed. Harry grinned up at him as Severus kneeled over the boy. Severus leaned down and captured those grinning lips in a kiss. Within moments, Severus wanted more. His tongue licked Harry's lips, begging for entrance. Harry obliged and soon Severus was exploring Harry's mouth. Severus could honestly say he had never tasted anything better. A hint of chocolate, orange, and something else that made Severus go wild. He broke the kiss and Harry moaned in displeasure.

"Patience," whispered Severus. With quick but gentile hands, Severus rid Harry of his shirt, and the pale chest he had wanted to touch so badly was his. He kissed Harry once more, but then his mouth wandered. He kissed down Harry's neck and bit at the base of his neck, marking Harry as Severus'. He soothed the mark with his tongue and Harry squeezed his eyes shut in pleasure. Severus soon came to Harry's chest. He licked Harry's right nipple slowly, then blew on it to make it harden. He then applied the same thing to Harry's other nipple, making the boy gasp. Severus' tongue flickered over the white chest to the edge of Harry's pants. He leaned back and slowly undid Harry's pants. Harry bucked against Severus' hand, willing him to go faster with his moans. Severus obliged and Harry's boxers and pants came off in one fluid motion. Severus stood and admired his prize. Harry was nicely muscled from his work as a slave. Harry's slightly raised cock was of a nice size also. Large, but not overwhelmingly so. Harry stared up at him, those green eyes filled with lust.

"Severus, I see something wrong with this picture."

"Hmm?"

"You are fully clothed." Severus chuckled.

"Indeed I am." And with that Severus Snape slowly started to undress, ignoring Harry's pleads to go faster. He soon stood in the same place as before, only this time, dressed only in blue silk boxers.

"Not black?" Harry teased, still sprawled on Severus' bed.

"No Harry," grinned Severus. Harry got up and walked over to the mostly naked man. He kissed Severus roughly and with one yank, pulled of his boxers. Severus picked up Harry and threw him on the bed. He pushed Harry farther into the bed and got on top of him. Slowly, Severus ground his hips against Harry's. Harry moaned with so much pleasure Severus found his own cock grow even harder. Their erections rubbed against each other and the friction was delicious. Severus got up and Harry groaned from the lost of contact. He flipped Harry over and Harry started to pant with anticipation. Severus whispered a quick charm and Harry's inside, Severus' cock and fingers were well lubed.

"Ready Harry?" Severus asked.

"Yes oh please yes!" Harry groaned. Slowly, Severus pushed two fingers into Harry with a groan, savoring the feeling of the tight muscles. Harry gasped.

"More Severus...nngh! Yes!" Harry arched his back as a wave of pleasure shot through Harry. Severus grinned at him and inserted a third finger through the tight ring. Severus twitched his fingers and Harry almost screamed.

"Oh god oh god oh god!" Severus finally deemed the boy prepared. Severus lined himself up with Harry's entrance and pushed his weeping cock into Harry with a satisfied groan.

"Merlin Harry, you're so tight!" he gasped. Harry just moaned which enticed Severus to move. He thrust himself into Harry with a gasp, and within a few thrusts, he found a steady rhythm. Harry's head was thrown back and his hips were thrusting back into Severus. Severus concentrated, trying to find Harry's sweet spot. About three thrusts later, Severs found it.

"Oh Fuck!" Harry screamed. He had never felt anything so good in his life. Severus, feeling the tightening in his stomach, started to thrust harder. Harry thought he was going to faint.

"Sev, sev. I'm gonna cum!" Harry could feel it, and he gasped. His hand flew to his cock and started to stroke. With one final stroke and a thrust to his prostate, Harry screamed his release. "Severus!" as cum shot out and covered both of the naked men. Being covered with his lover's juices was too much for Severus and he quickly came into Harry.

"Harry!" was the name that came from Severus' mouth as he rode his orgasm. It seemed to last forever, but as his orgasm faded, he pulled out of Harry with a tired groan. He cast a cleaning charm and lay next to his lover, who turned over. Harry snuggled up to Severus, and Severus put an arm around Harry with a smile.

"I love you Sev'rus," murmured Harry before he fell asleep/ Severus watched him sleep for a few moments before whispering back, "I love you too Harry."

* * *

Well that was something. Hope you liked it R and R!

-hope you had as much fun as I did!-

Severus!

"hehehe. Nice"

Ugh. Well I hope to have another chapter up soon. Thanks, bye!


	14. Research

This chapter was cursed from the beginning I think. For the life of me, I couldn't get rid of the writer's block and once I did, I couldn't bring myself to write it. I like the way it turned out, it was just a difficult chapter to write.

"Weren't you going to tell them about what's his face?"

-are you talking about Dumbledore?-

"Oh yeah! That guy!"

Oh right. It didn't quite make sense to put it in Bellatrix's thought process, but Albus died in the battle of Grindelwald, which let Voldemort take over so easily.

* * *

Every Day is a Struggle

Harry woke up and stretched. His eyes opened and a smile lit up his face. He clamored out of bed, trying not to wake his lover. He considered outing some clothes on, but quickly dismissed the idea. He meandered around the room, looking for paper and pencil. Once he found some he settled on the couch under a large window looking out onto the garden. He felt the sun glide over his skin and he sighed, basking in the light. Severus sighed lightly in his sleep, and Harry began to draw. Severus looked beautiful lying there sleeping, his naked body moving as he slowly breathed. The sheets twisted around him in an sweet embrace. Harry knew this drawing would be perfect. Absolutely perfect. An hour or so later he finished and he had been right. It was perfect. He studied it with a smile, and was still looking it over when the beautiful body stirred. Severus opened his eyes to see the most tantalizing image in his life. Harry, not wearing a scrap of clothing, lounged in the sun, a lazy smile on his face. He was studying a piece of paper, his eyes almost stroking the paper with his loving gaze. Severus got up and quietly and went to Harry. He kissed Harry's forehead and Harry looked up. Severus ran his hand through the unruly black hair as he stared into those jade green eyes. Severus thought to himself, "I am the luckiest man alive." But really what he said was, "What are you looking at love?" Harry blushed and slowly handed the paper to Severus, and Severus gasped. He looked at himself and thought for once that he looked beautiful. He looked over at Harry, who was blushing as he stared at his hands in interest. Severus kissed Harry forcefully, trying to convey his feelings of raw passion. Severus picked Harry up and sat him on his lap. Severus stroked Harry's cheek as the two kissed. Their bare skin touched everywhere, and soon their kiss became more passionate. And just before Severus carried Harry into a world of pleasure, Harry thought, "I am the luckiest man alive."

Bellatrix Lestrange walked down the crowded streets of London. She was incredibly pleased with herself. Her "meeting" with the muggle Prime Minister had gone just as planned. By tomorrow morning, his "suicide" would be back in the Dark Lord's good graces. If only she had found the Potter boy.

"Father, when can I see Potter again?" asked a boy. Bellatrix stopped in Complete shock. Ptter? She silently praised whatever gods had heard her, and pretended to look at a window display so she could listen in.

"Call him Harry, Draco," Lucius Malfoy-Black scolded lightly. Bellatrix hissed, she should have known. She had never trusted the couple hid away in their mansion, hardly ever leaving. She backed away from the family, and quickly aparated to a small town house. Bellatrix needed to decide on her next plan of action. Here, she would not be bothered. Once inside, she locked the door and made herself a cup of tea. She sometimes wondered what people would think if they saw her drinking a cup of tea. She knew they wouldn't be surprised if they saw her drinking a cup of blood, and she giggled. Her giggles cut short as the Potter boy came to mind. How he dogged her! She would drag him before the Dark Lord and watch as he screamed his last breath. She smiled cruelly at the image. But first, she must find out more about the boy. Lucius and Sirius knew where the boy was, but they were untouchable. She knew that, in the Dark Lord's bad graces, she wouldn't get permission to even look at them. They paid too much for the Dark Lord to loose without proper cause. She would need to go back to the beginning, the slaver who sold Harry. Bellatrix's mood lifted greatly at the thought of questioning the slaver.

Bellatrix looked at the grimy building with a feeling of distaste. She strode in unannounced and was greeted with a gun leveled at her head. She raised an eyebrow and the gun started to melt in the man's hands. With curses Ballatrix would never repeat, the man dropped the gun.

"What the fuck you stupid witch," the man snarled and Bellatrix laughed.

"You pointed the gun at me," she smirked. The man glowered at her.

"What are you doing here? I only allow my workers, and the occasional whore." The man grinned, showing off his yellow teeth, "unless you're offering..." Bellatrix hissed and grabbed the man by the throat. He stared at her in horror, her magic making it impossible for him to speak.

'Do not speak of that, bastard," she growled. Her wand came out and she leveled it at his head.

"Now, I need information. Information about a slave. A slave named Harry Potter." She threw the man against the wall and waited impatiently for the man to speak.

"I-I-I don't know any of the slaves names. Don't ask 'cause I don't care," he croaked. Bellatrix muttered a spell, and blood started to seep through his cheap shirt, and the man howled with pain.

"Maybe that might help you remember. The boy was around 15, black hair and green eyes. Tall," she said calmly, enjoying herself. The man was gasping from the pain, and trying to remember.

"Yeah, the fucker's eyes scared the shit outa me. Was glad to sell the fucker." The man gasped as another line carved itself down his arm. Bellatrix kneeled in front of the man. She needed to scare him, more so than he already was. She hated what she had to do next, but she had to do it. She bent down and slowly licked up the trail of blood that was trailing down his arm. The man stared at her in complete terror. She leaned into his ear, and bit, just hard enough to draw blood. He struggled to get away but his bleeding body protested.

"Watch your mouth," Bellatrix hissed in his bleeding ear, "now, who bought him?" The man shuddered at the feeling of her breath on his face. .

"I don't know his name. He was tall and wore all black. Long shoulder length hair, dark eyes. Creepy fucker. His features were sharp, with a large nose." Bellatrix was shocked, but tried not to show it. She had what she needed. She stood and with one more glance at the man, he started to scream, but not from the blood forming in his crotch. She smiled cruelly. He would never be able to hire another whore again, and with the images flashing through his head, he wouldn't want too. As she excited the house, his screams and pleads made her giggle. Things were looking up for Bellatrix Lestrange.

Bellatrix had showered for three hours before she felt remotely clean again. She sat on the couch with another cup of tea. She was still shocked from the information he learned earlier that day. She was still unsure though, if she really had who she needed. She shook her head. She had never trusted Severus but to think he had knowingly gone against the Dark Lord's wishes was insane. She needed to be sure, ut how? An idea hit her, and her tea feel out of her hand. Her idea was briiliant, and it would work. She now just needed to convince her Master.

Voldemort glared at the huddled mass on the ground that was begging for forgiveness.

"Take him away," he hissed. Two men drug the now screaming man away. The screams were cut short, and the ruler of the wizarding world smiled.

"Next," Voldemort barked. Bellatrix Lestrange walked in and knelt before her Master.

"Master, I have a petition," she said demurely.

"Bellatrix, I do not have time for you," sneered the red eyed man.

"Please Master, it is about Hogwarts." Voldemort sighed.

"You have only been Headmistress for two months. Have you failed again so quickly?" Bellatrix stiffened, but did not look up.

"No Master. The potions professor did not pass inspection. I was wondering if perhaps Severus could teach instead, He is no use to you away in his mansion." Bellatrix stopped as her Lord raised his hand.

"Enough Bellatrix. I accept your petition on one condition. You are not to be the boss of Severus. If you two have a falling-out, you will both come to me." Bellatrix bowed even closer to the ground, showing her acceptance.

"Now leave." Without another word, Bellatrix left. The moment she was out of the room she grinned. The thought of bringing Potter and Severus down was delicious. With a small giggle, she left the mansion to celebrate with a muggle of two.

* * *

Oh no! What does Bellatrix have up her sleeve I wonder?

-you already know, so don't bother-

Hehehe, I guess you're right Severus. Well, read and respond please!


	15. Shopping

Ok, so I know it has been a little while but please don't shoot me. This chapter was a little hectic so I'm sorry if it is not up to par. And note: I am sorry if some of the spells are spelled wrong, I tried.

-we had to tie her to her computer chair to get her to type thi up-

"So than us for the next chapter!"

Sigh Disclaimer: Don't own and never will own.

* * *

Every Day is a Struggle

Severus read the letter once, twice, and then a third time before he cursed.

_Severus Snape,_

_As a grand potions master, you have been stationed at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry by the order of Lord Voldemort, Grand Ruler of the Wizarding World. Be at the castle gates at 2pm sharp on the day of December 1__st__. You may bring one servant, and if he is of age, he may be taught. Please send in the age of your servant so we may enroll him/her. A list of subjects will be sent to you so you may catch him/her up. _

_Yours Truly_

_Headmistress of Hogwarts School or Witchcraft and Wizardry_

_Bellatrix Lestrange_

Thin arms wrapped around Severus' waist and a face buried itself in his back.

"What's wrong Sev," Harry asked. Severus pulled away to face his young lover. Harry stared up at him, his beautiful green eyes filled with confusion and a bit of hurt at Severus pulling away so suddenly. Severus stroked Harry's cheek lovingly and Harry relaxed into the soft touch. Severus sat on the couch, facing the fire, and Harry crawled into Severus' lap. Severus ran his fingers through Harry's jet black hair with soft strokes as he began to speak.

"I have been called away to teach potions at a wizarding school." Harry stiffened and scrambled off the couch. He turned to Severus, pure terror and loss emanating off his body.

"You're leaving? You promised you would never leave me again! You promised! Am I not good enough? I'll be better, I swear!" Harry sat on the floor and hugged his knees as he started to sob. Severus jumped off the couch and gathered the hyperventilating boy into his arms. He kissed every available inch of skin before speaking.

"Harry, my beloved, I promised I would not leave you and I won't. I am allowed to take one servant whom they will teach. You are coming with me and you will become a wizard. Calm down my love." Harry struggled to control his tears as he clung to Severus. The occasional sob wracked his body, but Severus could tell the worst was over.

"I'm sorry for being such a baby Sev'rus," hiccupped Harry. Severus held Harry even tighter.

"Never be sorry for that Harry. I would rather you tell me how you are feeling," Severus whispered into his ear.

"Severus, what is going to happen to Malika?" Malika looked up, with what looked like a glower on her face.

"Well, I would assume she would stay with us. Is that ok?" Harry nodded and Severus smiled.

"Now, are you up for a shopping trip? You do need a wand, and book, and robes, and- Well lets just say you need a lot of things before you are ready to got to school. Bellatrix gave me three months to teach you more than five years worth of material, we best get started soon." Harry looked up at Severus with a hopeful expression.

"I am really going to learn magic Severus?"

"Yes, Harry, yes you are."

XXX XXX XXX

Harry looked around in awe. He had never been to Diagon Alley before, and the sight amazed him. So much magic in so much space. Severus held his hand tightly and he looked around warily. Harry noticed his tenseness and studied the walkway before him. It was actually pretty quiet for so many people in one place. They all seem to hurry quickly from place to place, never looking people in the eye. A lot of shops had been boarded up and deatheaters stood at every corner, watching the civilians under their sneering masks. Harry pulled closer to Severus, he didn't like it here as much now that he saw the oppression around him.

"Come, we must find you a wand first Harry." Harry followed Severus, flinching away from anyone who got to close. The quite air was getting to him, and he found himself refusing to meet people's eyes as he passed. The entered a shop called Olivander's and Harry gaped at the small boxes. They were everywhere. They were on selves and on the floor, piled up on chairs and desks; they seemed to travel on for miles. A small old man peeked out from behind a pile of boxes and smiled at the pair.

"Mr. Snape, what can I do for you? Not looking for another wand hmmm? I hope yours is doing okay. Thirteen inch cherry with unicorn hair as its core, if I'm not mistaken." Severus nodded, and then pushed Harry forward.

"Yes and my wand is doing fine. Actually, I was looking for a wand for this young man." Olivander seemed to glide over to Harry, and studied the man closely.

"Hmm….Let me see." He went over to a large shelf and pulled a box down. A dark mahogany wand lay cushioned in the soft velvet. Harry picked it up, but it was whisked out of his hand as soon as he did.

"No, no, no. Not this one. Err…..yes, maybe…" He pulled another one off the self, but as soon as Harry picked it up, it too was taken away.

"A bit of a challenge I see. Hmmm….yes. I got it. Strange, very peculiar." Harry was presented with another wand and when he picked it up, energy went surging through his arm and sparks flew out the tip of the wand. He gasped and Ollivander chuckled, as did Severus.

"Yes that it is. Thirteen and a half inches, yew. Core of a phoenix. Curious though. That wand has a cousin. A very dark cousin." Harry looked at the man questioningly, but he just shrugged. Seeing that he would say no more, Severus paid for Harry's wand and ushered Harry out. He had understood what Ollivander meant, and if that wand was cousin to the Dark Lord's….Severus did not want to know what that meant.

The two got Harry his books with no hassle, and soon were looking for proper school robes. They entered a pleasant looking shop and Harry saw Draco.

"Draco!" Draco looked up and was pleasantly shocked to be hugged by Harry.

"Hiya Harry! What are you doing in here?"

"I'm going to be a wizard Draco! I'm joining Hogwarts in December." Draco looked at Severus, confused, and Severus nodded. Draco broke out in a grin a patted Harry's back.

"Great job Harry! So what house do you want to be in?" Harry shrugged.

"I'm not sure. I really don't care." Draco leaned in to Harry with a serious expression on his face.

"Try to avoid Slytherin, Harry. It is dangerous in there. I got put in Slytherin and some days I worry about my own safety. Just be careful." Harry nodded solemnly, taking in every word.

"Ok, Draco. I will be."

XXX XXX XXX

"This is impossible!" Harry flung down his wand and collapsed on the floor. Severus sighed.

"It is not Harry, come on, lets try again. _Pretego." _Harry glowered at Severus.

"I can't. I'm a failure." Severus glared at Harry.

"Harry, you are not five, so stop acting like you are. I will not tolerate such childish behavior, now try again." Harry knew Severus was right, but they had been at these spell for hours. They had decided to take one subject at a time, and this was his last one, Charms. He was now with the rest of his peers on every thing else, well almost. He had a little trouble with history of magic, but Severus assured him everyone did. Severus was surprised and impressed at how fast Harry caught up. He just needed to concentrate and Harry would be done. Harry stood up, picked up his wand, and pointed it at Severus.

"Ok, lets go."

* * *

Ok, I hope you liked it and I hope to have another chapter up soon. Until then R and R!


	16. Hogwarts

Alright, chapter…..ummm…16? I think that's it. I am kinda distracted from this story right now, and I just started something else. I did promise to alternate chapters so don't worry! My other story is Snarry 101, you should check it out!

"Pleeeeease"

It would be much appreciated. It's not exactly a story, but I guess you will find out when you look at it. (hint hint!)

-real subtle-

Shut up and do the dang disclaimer.

-We do not own and never will-

* * *

Every Day is a Struggle

Harry stood next to Severus, wanting to clutch his hand. The castle was so large it scared Harry. Severus looked at Harry and noticed the boy's anxiety. He wanted to pull the boy toward him but couldn't and it killed him. They had agreed to make it seem like Harry was just Severus' servant and he was again William to anyone who asked. Severus looked up and noticed an old man limping toward him.

"Are you Mr. Filch? I was told a Mr. Filch would meet me at the gates." The man grunted an affirmative and picked up Severus' bag.

"Follow me, _sir_" he sneered, before turning and hobbling toward the castle. Severus shrugged at Harry, and followed the man. Harry grabbed his own bags and ran to catch up with Severus.

Once inside, Harry felt even more frightening. Kids walked from place to place, their heads down. Harry felt as if something was wrong. This was a school. And from what Harry had seen of schools on TV, the children should be laughing and playing. Not silent. They seemed…broken. Harry unconsciously moved closer to Severus.

XXX XXX XXX

After the couple unpacked, they changed. They were just about to settle down for the afternoon when they received a summons from Bellatrix. They had turned down so many hallways Harry soon was lost beyond words. When they stopped, they were faced with a large gargoyle. "In the Dark He shall reign," Severus muttered. The gargoyle leapt aside and they entered the dimly lit room. Bellatrix looked up from her desk and looked at them like a meal. She turned to Severus first.

"Unfortunately, the Dark Lord has ordered us to work together, one not above the other. If we disagree, we must go to Him. Other than that I have nothing to say. Be at dinner at six so I may introduce you." With out another word she turned to Harry effectively dismissing Severus. Severus glowered at her, sent a worried look to Harry, and left.

"Now William, as you are sixteen you will be joining your fellow sixth years, but first we must sort you." Bellatrix placed a ragged hat on Harry's head. She leaned in to whisper in his ear. "Slytherin is an honorable house, William. It will get you where you need to go. Trust me." Harry shuddered as the last thing he wanted to do was trust Bellatrix. Suddenly he jolted when a voice seemed to whisper in his ear.

"Now William, wait, you are not William, you are Harry. Hmmm. Interesting. Oh do not fret boy, I will not tell that awful woman. But this is difficult. Very difficult. Plenty of courage, I see. Not a bad mind either. There's talent, oh my goodness, yes – and a nice thirst to prove yourself, now that's interesting….. So where shall I put you?" Harry clenched his fists and thought, _Not Slytherin, not Slytherin. _

"Not Slytherin, eh? Are you sure? You could be great you know, it's all here in your head, and Slytherin will help you on the way to greatness, no doubt about that – no? Well, if you're sure – better be GRYFFINDOR!" Bellatrix grabbed the hat away with a grimace. Harry looked up at her, fear in his face.

"Well, go on to your dormitory boy. I'll have the Gryffindor ghost show you the way." Harry looked up at the Headmistress.

"I am not staying with my master?" Harry felt fear rip through his and Bellatrix smiled cruelly.

"Of course not. It would be unacceptable for a student to sleep in a teacher's quarters. Your belongings already have been placed on your bed. You are dismissed." Bellatrix waved and a ghost flew through the wall to Harry's left. Harry backed up suddenly, but the ghost made no move to injure him. It glanced at Harry once, motioned for him to follow, and left the room. Once they had both excited the room, the ghost turned to Harry.

"Welcome to Hogwarts William. I hope you like it here. It does look mighty depressing, but it was a beautiful place before…." He trailed off, but they both understood what he meant.

"Well, enough of that! I am Sir Nicholas de Mimsy – Porpington, but most call me Nearly Headless Nick. And yes, before you ask, _nearly_ headless." With one swift motion, Nearly Headless Nick grasped at his hair and pulled his head off, well almost. There was still a tad bit attached, and Harry lurched back in awe and disgust.

"I know, disgusting, isn't it," Nick replied cheerfully. The odd pair stopped in front of a large painting of a, well, large lady. She smiled down at him with a friendly face.

"Why hello there, you must be William. Pleasure to meet you. Well go on in. dear, the password it _Fortuna Major_." She stared at Harry expectantly.

"Umm…Fortuna Major?" he mumbled. She smiled once more before she swung open to reveal a cozy room. The red squishy chairs appealed to Harry just as much as the people inside the room. Harry turned to thank his new ghost friend, but Nick was no where to be seen. Suddenly, people of all ages had surrounded Harry.

"Welcome William!"

"Where are you from?"

"Welcome to Gryffindor!"

Harry felt overwhelmed by all the friendly faces staring at him. Then he recognized a face he knew as it pushed through the crowd.

"Draco!" Harry shouted as he embraced his friend, "I though you were in Slytherin?" Draco hugged his friend back.

"I am, but I have friends in all of the Houses, and I'm visiting. I see you made Gryffindor William. Congrats, it's a great House." Draco turned to a bushy haired girl to Draco's right. Draco snaked an arm around her and drew her closer.

"William, I would like you to meet Hermione, the brightest witch of her age, and my girlfriend." Hermione blushed, but held out her hand. Harry shook it with a smile.

"It's nice to meet you Hermione. And congrats, Draco is quiet the catch, when he can get around his ego," Harry teased. This time it was Draco who blushed as he stuttered in protest. Hermione laughed, "Thank-you William, and I am sure we will get along just fine." A red-headed boy walked up to the threesome with a smile.

"Hey, I'm Ron. I am in your year as well" Harry shook his hand and immediately liked the boy. He just seemed so, honest. "And this is Ginny, my sister. She is a year below us." A smaller but equally red-headed girl smiled shyly at Harry. Harry smiled right back.  
"And this, my good fellows," Draco enounced loudly, "is the talented, amazing, one of a kind…Neville Longbottom!" A slightly chubby black haired boy glared at Draco before turning to Harry.

"Hiya William," he said softly, shaking Harry's hand.

"Hi Neville," Harry said with a smile. Draco looked at the time and turned back to the small group.

"Well my lovelies, it is time for dinner. I will see you all afterwards. Houses aren't allowed to sit together," Draco explained to Harry. He quickly kissed Hermione, waved to the rest, and left. Hermione turned to the rest of the group, "I guess we better head out as well."

XXX XXX XXX

Harry walked into the Great Hall with a sense of awe. It was huge and there were more people in the hall than Harry had every seen in his life. One thing confused him though. He leaned over to Hermione.

"Why is everything decorated in green? What about the other Houses?" Hermione sneered at the green coverings.

"They are trying to put Slytherin above the other Houses. They tried to get rid of the Houses altogether, but the school did _not _like that." Harry was confused. How could a school not like something? Hermione, sensing Harry's confusion, hurried to explain. "Well William, so much magic was put in this school, and so much magic is being poured into it everyday, it became it's own being. When they tried to get rid of the Houses, rooms seemed to move to different parts of the castle, and hallways were randomly blocked." Hermione chuckled as they sat at the Gryffindor table, "It was actually quite amusing." Harry laughed at the thought of Bellatrix getting lost. Harry looked over at the teachers, searching for a familiar face. He felt the tension he hadn't know was there drain out of him at the sight of the potions master. Severus Snape was searching through the students, looking for something. He reached the Gryffindor table last. The moment the spotted Harry he relaxed. Severus was happy to see Harry, but couldn't help but grimace inwardly. Of course the infernal boy was a Gryffindor. Anything else but that would have made him happy. But No! He had to be a Gryffindor. Harry stared at Severus with a grin. Severus curled his lip in what was a half-smile, which=h only made Harry's grin bigger. Severus nodded at Harry, and Harry just grinned back. A few moments later, Ron caught his attention and he broke eye contact. Suddenly, Bellatrix Lestrange entered the Great Hall. All students rose, except for Harry, who scrambled up shortly after. The room was completely silent as she walked toward her seat. She kept standing, but motioned for everyone to sit. There was the scrap of hundreds of benched as they complied.

"Students and teachers, welcome. Before we eat I have a few announcements. Mr. Bigglehorn has retired, and to replace him, I introduce Professor Snape." Severus stood and bowed before sitting back down.

"Wow, he looks tough," Ginny commented, and Harry hid a smirk. They had no idea.

"And we have a new student in our midst. William Lowe was sorted into Gryffindor earlier this afternoon." Harry stood for three whole milliseconds before sitting down. He didn't like all those eyes on him. "Now let us recite the Promise before we eat." A rumble of voices started, and Harry tried to follow along.

We Promise to work

We Promise to obey

We Promise to respect

And above all

We Promise to sacrifice ourselves to Him

The Lord of us All

The chant scared Harry. His friends said it with a look of distaste, but some people said it with a look of reverence on their face, as if they meant every word. Harry shivered, but was distracted as the plates filled with food. He piled his plate with food and dug in. Harry met a few more people during dinner, but the one who really stuck out was a Ravenclaw of the name Luna Lovegood. She seemed so different, but Harry liked her quite calm. She came over toward the end of the meal for Ginny. Ginny leapt up and grabbed her hand before walking out together. Harry looked at Ron, a question in his eyes.

"Yeah, they're together," Ron said casually, the fact obviously not bothering him. "They have been since our fourth year."

"How about you Ron?" Ron shook his head.

"Nah, dating is not for me. Eventually, yes, but I just haven't met anyone one I like." Harry admired Ron for that, the patience. It said a lot about the boy. A shadow suddenly looked over Harry. Harry turned and was faced with a stern looking Severus Snape.

"Mr. Lowe, when you are finished I require your presence in my office." Without another word, Severus turned on his heel and stalked out of the hall. Ron stared at Harry in shock.

"Wonder what he wants…" Harry just shrugged and started to shovel food in. He wanted to get to Severus as soon as possible.

XXX XXX XXX

"Sev'rus!" Severus turned to find his arms full of teenage boy. Severus smiled at the top of the boy's head. Harry looked up and was met with a pair of lips. Harry smiled into the kiss. Severus pulled back and picked Harry up. He sat on the couch in his private quarters, with Harry on his lap. Severus slowly stroked Harry's face and Harry snuggled into Severus. "Sev, I missed you. I hate that we have to be apart." Severus agreed.

"I know love, but what must be must be. One thing is bugging me though. Why did Bellatrix bid me to bring a servant if I cannot even use him? But do not worry, I will find out what she is up too. But Harry, I must confess I am disappointed in you." Harry could hear the amusement in Severus' voice and he looked up with a playful pout.

"Why Severus?"

"I have never been with a Gryffindor, and I had hoped to keep that streak running. I usually cannot stand Gryffindors. Their so called bravery just leads them to having too much confidence. I hate their strutting." Harry laughed and kissed Severus.

"Well I guess you're going to have to deal."

* * *

There you have it. R and R!


	17. Order

Woot. Chapter 17! I cannot believe I am almost to twenty. And I know when it's going to end, and it's not soon. But I want to give you guys a treat, so I hope I can get up two chapters today.

-Stop poking me Javert!-

"You destroyed my beloved sideburns! They were my life, by blood."

-You need to get out more.-

Boys stop it! Ugh. We don't own the characters. At all.

And one more thing: Slash scene ahead! (I said you guys deserved a treat !)

* * *

Every Day is a Struggle

Harry fell into his new schedule extremely easily. He wasn't exactly happy, but he wasn't upset. He loved magic; it seemed to come easily to him. He wasn't a big fan of History of Magic or Herbology but that had to do more with memorization than magic. His favorite class was potions, and not just because of the tall, dark, mysterious, sexy man teaching it. He loved the feeling of the knife beneath his hand as he chopped, crushed, and carved up his ingredients. He loved the smell of the fumes as he added the crushed beetle eyes. He loved the way the way the heat from the bubbling liquid encased him, making him feel protected. He loved everything about. As for the rest of Hogwarts life, it was decent. His friends were great, even if they seemed to disappear for extended periods of times. He was determined to find out where they went one day. Hogwarts itself was a dim place. It was forbidden to gather in groups of more than three in the halls, and a strict dress code made everything seem dark and grey. The halls were quiet, for is you spoke too loud; the Dark Lord's teachers would punish you. That was the thing with the teachers; most of them were the Dark Lord's pets. Only one of the original teachers remained. The transfiguration teacher Professor Mc McGonagall remained because she had passed every test Bellatrix threw at her. But the only thing the _really _irked Harry was the he never got to see Severus except in class and during dinner. He missed him, but he couldn't risk getting caught after curfew. The last child who was was sent home the next morning. Harry needed to find a foolproof way of sneaking around without getting caught.

Harry collapsed onto the common room chair, exhausted from the days work. He heard someone behind him and he turned to see Ron, who collapsed right next to him.

"Wow, what a day," he groaned. Harry laughed at him.

"It wouldn't have been so bad if you hadn't gotten Professor Riley so angry. You were asking for it." Ron glowered.

"That _bastard_ was asking for it. He made fun of my dad!" Ron's dad had been sent to Azkaban three years ago, due to treason. He had been lucky to not have been killed, Ron said. Harry shook his head.

"You're right of course. But I wish you wouldn't push them so far. One day they are going to go beyond a few bruises and you are going to get hurt." Ron studied him for a few seconds. He seemed to come to a decision and nodded to himself. He pulled out a galleon and handed it to Harry.

"Ron, I'm not going to take your money." Harry protested, but Ron just shook his head.

"Its not about the money William, it's about what it's telling you to do." Harry stared at Ron in confusion, and Ron just smiled back. HE suddenly stood.

"Well, don't want to be late for my detention with bastard Riley. See ya William." Harry waved, and then stared at the galleon in confusion.

"It's not about the money; it's about what it's telling you. What are you trying to tell me?" Harry knew he was muttering to himself, but at this point he was too confused to care. Suddenly, the galleon burned bright red and Harry dropped it with a gasp. It melted on the ground, becoming a glowing pool of gold. In the pool though, was a small square object. Harry bent over and picked it up, only to realize it was a folded piece of parchment. How it survived being encased in a galleon, Harry had no idea, but it came out unscathed. Harry unfolded it with a sense of trepidation. He grew even more confused when he read the words written on the piece of parchment.

_You have been chosen, one out of many, to join the Order of the Phoenix._

_This is a great honor and risk. To become a full member of the Order you must_

_gain entry to the headquarters. In the seventh corridor you will find a _

_tapestry with a green dragon. Pace in front of it three times while_

_thinking "Phoenix." If your intentions are good, you will gain entry. The_

_The next meeting is 11-21 at seven._

As soon as Harry finished reading the note, it turned to ashes. Harry stared at the pile of melted gold now mixed with ashes in confusion. A risk? Order of the Phoenix? Harry needed to talk to Severus about this. Now. Harry up the stairs to his bed and sat on it. HE felt something under him so he jumped up with a curse. There was a silver package on his bed and Harry eyed it warily. He poked it and sighed in relief when it didn't explode, move, or do anything suspicious at all. He slowly picked it up and started to unwrap it. A soft cloak fell out and Harry gaped at it. He picked it up, put it on, and looked down. With a yelp, threw it off. His lower half had disappeared when the cloak had touched. Harry covered himself with it slowly, and looked in a mirror. No part of him was visible. Harry grinned to himself. He had the perfect way to visit Severus.

XXX XXX XXX

Severus sat on his couch, feeling very lonely. He missed Harry every second of every day. Potions class with him was the worst, even though Harry showed a gist for it. He just wanted to take the green eyed boy into his arms and kiss him into oblivion. Severus frowned and got up to go to bed when a knock on his door stopped him. Severus padded softly to his door and opened it. He was faced with a grinning sixteen year old boy, and couldn't help but smile a little. He opened the door a little wider.

"Mr. Potter, I do believe you are out after curfew," he said, trying to sound severe. Harry grinned up at the frowning man.

"Oh no, whatever shall I do? The big bad potions professor has caught me out. I hope he doesn't punish me!" Harry had a mischievous look in his eye that drove Severus wild. Severus pulled the boy inside roughly, slammed the door shut, and kissed Harry passionately. Harry gasped in shock before giving into the kiss. The moment Harry started to really get into it; Severus shoved him away onto the bed they had stumbled into. He climbed on top of Harry and grabbed his wrists, forcing him to stay in place. He leaned in and whispered into Harry's ear.

"I am going to punish you Harry. You will be screaming for release by the time I am done with you" Harry shivered at Severus' voice, already becoming hard just from the threat.

"Sev, I came here to talk to you," Harry panted. Severus growled and Harry found himself gagged. His eyes widened comically, and his cock twitched.

"We can talk later. I have things to take care of first." Severus leered at Harry and Harry's groan was muffled by his gag. Suddenly Severus released Harry's wrists and stood back. Harry eyes Severus hungrily but was distracted as silent magic washed over him. In a blink of an eye he was completely naked and tied to the bedposts. The gag had been taken off, but was replaced by a blindfold. Harry felt awkward and shifted uncomfortably. Cool fingers ghosted down his chest and abdomen. Harry realized how much he trusted Severus. He was tied up and blindfolded, but felt no fear. A warm mouth pressed itself against his jaw line and Harry shivered. The mouth traveled down to one of his nipples. Hands brushed his hips as the mouth slowly licked him. Harry gasped and was gifted with a lusty chuckle. The tongue was replaced with teeth. They gently bothered the sensitive nub and Harry groaned.

"Severussss…" he hissed. There was another chuckle.

"Shhh….all in good time," the voice drifted over him. The silk of it brushing all over him and he got goose bumps. Suddenly a hand grabbed both nipples and gave them a hard pinch. Harry yelped and then groaned as a warm mouth enveloped his cock. A tongue ran up and down his shaft. Harry was panting and tried to thrust into the mouth but hands pushed him down. Severus started to hum and Harry gasped.

"Severus….." he warned. Severus bobbed his head up and down the hard length with renewed energy. Harry screamed his lover's name as came. Just seeing the look in Harry's face was enough to make Severus come with him. He flicked his hand and Harry was unbound and they both were cleaned up. Severus collapsed next to Harry and drew the half asleep boy closer. He slowly ran his fingers through Harry's hair with a contented sigh and Harry hummed happily.

"So what did you need Harry?" Harry suddenly remembered his real reason for his visit and he sat up. "Harry?" Severus asked.

"Severus I need advice." Severus nodded.

"Of course love." Harry explained about Ron, the galleon, and the Order of the Phoenix.

"I want to go Severus. I feel as if I must." Severus growled, growled, got up, and started to pace back and forth.

"Absolutely not. It's too dangerous. I thought the Order of the Phoenix had been killed off years ago." Harry started.

"Killed?" Severus sighed and sat next to the confused boy.

"The Order of the Phoenix was a group that had sworn to get rid of the Dark Lord and his followers. Within a year they all killed. Harry I cannot let you go." Harry looked at him, a fire in his eyes he had never seen before.

"I must Severus. If they are against the Dark Lord I _must_. I have seen his cruelty first hand if there is any way to stop him, I must. For my parents and for us."

"Us?" Harry nodded grimly.

"We will never be at peace with him looking for me. We will always be looking for traps. We would never relax. I cannot live like that." Severus closed his eyes tightly and his jaw clenched. He knew Harry was right, but was he ready to do this? Were they ready?

"Are you sure about this Harry?" he asked, his eyes till closed. Harry felt something grab at him when he saw Severus' pain. He held Severus' hand.

"Yes, I am." Severus nodded sharply and opened his eyes. He was met with a pair of worried emerald eyes. He sighed and gathered Harry into his arms and rested his chin on those raven locks.

"Very well. Go to the meeting. And tell them I am willing to spy for them. If it helps you, I am willing to do anything." Harry stiffened in fear.

"That won't be needed, I'm sure." Severus heard the fear in Harry's voice and he chucked.

"Harry, I cannot just sit here and let you risk your life." Harry hesitated and then nodded.

"Ok, but I should be going. I don't want to be missed." Severus nodded and placed a kiss on Harry's temple.

"Of course, but how did you get here?" Harry put on the cloak and Severus cursed.

"Bloody hell Harry! Where did that come from?" Harry shrugged.

"I don't know. It was on my bed and when I poked it, it didn't do anything so I figured it was safe." Severus started to laugh and Harry glowered at him.

"What?"

"You…poked it."

"So," Harry pouted.

"Ah Harry, you are quite something." Harry beamed.

"That's why you love me!"

XXX XXX XXX

Harry stared at the dragon tapestry feeling slightly foolish. What if it didn't work? What if the room rejected him? What if he had the wrong date? Harry shook himself mentally. _Get a grip Harry! _He paced back and forth while thinking "Phoenix." Harry heard a rumbling and turned with a gasp. A large wooden door faced Harry, and the golden doorknob sparkled with blue energy. Harry reached forward and his hand grasped the doorknob. He flinched but held on as the energy raced through him. It seemed inquisitive, not harmful, and eventually it faded. He opened the door and looked in. The large room was split into three sections. On one end there was a large solid table that looked like it was used for formal meetings by the stack of papers on it. Another section seemed to be a small library, for research, Harry assumed. And lastly there was a small arena that seemed perfect for dueling. People were everywhere, but they had paused in what they were doing to stare at Harry. Harry wanted to run out of the room when Draco came bounding over to him. He hugged Harry with a huge grin.

"William! I am so glad you decided to join us. McGonagall! This is William!" The stern looking woman from Harry's transfiguration class shook his hand.

"Glad you are part of the Order William. We need the help." Harry smiled up at her.

"Actually my name is Harry. Severus changed my name to William to hide me from the Dark Lord." McGonagall looked confused.

"What would the Dark Lord want with you?" Harry explained about his parents and McGonagall gasped.

"Of course! You look just like your father it's a wonder I didn't see it before. Your parents were members of the old Order. We assumed you had died with them. I wonder what possessed the Dark Lord to put you into slavery. And the odd scar he gave you, how strange." Harry squirmed under her curious gaze. Draco, noticing Harry's uncomfortable gaze, dragged him around the room. He knew many of the people already, for many of them were students. Ron smiled at him, as did Hermione. Everyone else from Neville to Luna was there also. They seemed shocked to find out that William was actually Harry, but promised to keep it a secret. There was actually only one other person Harry didn't know, a young woman by the name of Tonks. She was in hiding but stilled seemed cheerful. Harry immediately liked her and how cheerfully honest she was. The entire group sat at the worn table with McGonagall at the head. She seemed to be the leader.

"Ok, so first off we have a new member. Harry Potter." Harry waved and everyone smiled at him.

"Now, onto more serious business. Draco, were you successful?" Draco shook his head.

"No. He wouldn't budge on his offer. At this moment, we have no ears in the Dark Lord's lower courts, let alone higher up." Harry looked at Draco and signaled him. McGonagall saw the exchange.

"Do you have something to ass Harry?" Harry nodded and stood up to face the group.

"I assume you all know of Severus Snape. Deatheater and current potions professor." They all nodded and Harry continued. "He is as high as you can get in the Dark Lord's court. If the Dark Lord had a right hand man, it would be Severus. Severus bought me as a slave and then freed me." There were shocked murmurs but Harry waited for them to quiet before he continued.

"He knew the Dark Lord was looking for me, but he defied his master to keep me safe. When I told him of this group and how I intended to join, he refused to let me. I told him I wasn't asking for permission. He then told me he would be willing to spy for you if you so desire." There was excited chatter and Draco looked at Harry as if Christmas had arrived early. McGonagall raise her hand and the talk quieted.

"How do we know we can trust Mr. Snape?" Harry looked at her seriously.

"Because Draco will vouch for him." Draco nodded.

"And because without him, I would not be here. He is my best friend and my...lover. I trust him with my life." McGonagall looked at Harry severely and Hermione gasped. Ron and a few others looked slightly ill, but Draco smirked. Harry stood up proudly.

"I am not asking for your approval or for you to trust him as I do. I am just asking you to give him a chance." McGonagall looked around and nodded.

"Very well."

* * *

This chapter is my longest so far. Whooo! So that took me a long time to type but oh well. Read and respond!


	18. Discovered

Ugh, so tired of typing, but I must press on. Last chapter I am going to type today. Wish me luck.

Warning: Slightly graphic gore scene. Not too bad but thought I should warn you

Disclaimer: Don't own

* * *

Every Day is a Struggle

Severus looked at the large door with a feeling of unease. The Slytherin in him was screaming that this was about to turn back when an image of Harry came to him. He groaned and faced the door with a look of determination. He reached forward and grasped the energized doorknob. He tensed, waiting for some form of retaliation, but when none came, he opened the door. He slowly took in the room, his obsidian eyes searching for any weapons. His wand was clenched in his hand and his tense body was ready to spring with the wrong move. Nine pairs of eyes started at him, filled with distrust, except for two. Harry and Draco just smiled at him with happiness. Harry rushed forward and took one of Severus' hands. Harry felt how tense Severus was and started to rub calming circles into his palm. Severus relaxed a little and allowed Harry to pull him toward the small group of people.

"Hey everyone, this is Severus." Severus nodded at them with a flicker of a smile aimed at Draco. McGonagall stood and extended a hand toward Severus, who hesitated before putting his wand away to shake her hand.

"I am Minerva McGonagall but you may call me Minerva. Mr. Snape, we thank you for my contribution." Severus nodded.

"You may call me Severus and you are welcome. I have witnessed this world's slow destruction at my Mast- at the Dark Lord's hands. It took some prodding at Harry's part, but I realized this world could do so much better." This quiet but meaningful speech seemed to convince McGonagall and the rest.

"Come sit Severus, we have much to discuss." Severus sat with Harry. Harry watched his lover immerse in planning and a mixture of pride and fear filled him. Severus had thrown off the heavy mantle of the Deatheater for him. They were not free of the Dark Lord yet, but they were closer. But he also feared for Severus' life. It was dangerous work, being a spy. It anyone could do it, it was Severus, but Harry couldn't seem to push away the feeling of fear and dread.

XXX XXX XXX

Bellatrix paced back and forth, ready to kill. It had been two months since she had magically bugged Severus' rooms. She was sure that Potter would visit Severus at some point. That was why she had given him the damn cloak. But the alarms and listening charms had stayed silent. She constantly checked her spells to make sure they hadn't been removed. They hadn't. They must meet somewhere else. There was a knock on her door and she sighed.

"Come in Riley, Sit." A handsome man in his mid thirties sat in a chair across Bellatrix.

"What sis you need Bellatrix?" His voice was smooth, and seemed to capture all those who heard it. The man was not a powerful wizard, but his ability to persuade people was almost as dangerous as a spell. Bellatrix was unaffected though, and she sneered at him.

"Your assistance." Riley leaned forward and his cold blue eyes lit up in interest.

"With what?" Bellatrix sighed.

"I believe one of our teachers is harboring a….ah…sexual relationship with a student. This must be stopped. I need you to watch this teacher and student. If they are ever alone with each other I need you to record their conversation. Can you do that?" Riley smirked.

"Yes I can. But who is the teacher and student?"

"Severus Snape and William Lowe"

XXX XXX XXX

Jack Riley had had a perfect life. A perfect family. A perfect house with perfectly white siding. Until he had painted it red with his perfect family's blood. It wasn't his fault. His favorite color was red and he had no red paint. It had looked nice when he had finished, but of course he couldn't stay. He wasn't insane, he knew the cops would be after him. He hid himself using his powers of persuasion. With no effort he had become a small business man in London. It was cute actually, how the cops had plastered his image across the news, calling him 'deranged' and 'disturbed.' It was from the news his Master first heard of him. When Voldemort finally found him, he leaning over the dead body of his second wife and unborn child, happily collecting their blood in an empty paint can. It took little persuasion on the Dark Lord's part to have him join him. It made logical sense to Riley, as long as his new rooms were painted red.

Riley strode down the hall, his cold blue eyes piercing any student who dared get in his way. How he hated these monsters. They were a waste of good blood really, but his Master strictly forbids him to kill any of them. As least he could have his way with as many muggles as he wanted. His slicked back dark brown hair shone in the dim light as did his olive skin. He was a handsome man, tall and dark. But the most dangerous thing about him was his voice. Within a few minutes, if you weren't careful, you could be trying to kill your best friend by his orders. His voice wrapped around his victims like a web giving them no way to escape. Only a few could resist him, those who had no doubts that what they were doing was right. Riley entered his classroom and sat behind his desk. He picked up a pen and started to mark Seventh year Dark Arts essays. In red.

XXX XXX XXX

Riley turned a corner and saw Lowe about ten feet in front of him. He smiled a small, cold smile. What perfect timing the boy had. Lowe seemed to be hurrying down a corridor, toward an empty wing of the castle. Riley followed the boy down a few halls before Lowe stood in front of a tapestry. The tapestry melted into a door and the boy entered without hesitation. It was a dark mahogany with dragons engraved on it and the golden doorknob sparked with blue energy. With a quick flick of his wand, purple smoke sprang out of the tip and formed itself into a spider. It crawled under the door and was out of sight. Riley smiled again before turning back and heading back toward his rooms.

XXX XXX XXX

"Harry Potter that is a terrible idea!" Bellatrix giggled as she stroked the spider in her hand. Jack Riley sat stiffly across from her, silently congratulating himself.

"Aw come on Sev! We should spend Christmas together. We could have a tree, presents, sex, and the works." Bellatrix smiled as she heard a growl and the squeak of a young man being jumped.

"It is too dangerous love." Another sigh that quickly turned into a moan.

"But…ah! Severus….please!"

"Please what?"

"Oh please can we. And gods please do that again."

"Very well, on both accounts." The conversation stopped as it trailed of to a series of moans and whispered words of love. Bellatrix had a gleam in her eye as she stood.

"Thank you Riley. You will be rewarded." Riley stood as well, but with a question in his eyes.

"Bellatrix, I recognized William's voice, but why did Snape call him Harry?" Bellatrix turned to him with a shrug.

"Probably some sick role-playing. You are dismissed." Riley nodded his head and quickly left Bellatrix to her gloating. Bellatrix watched him leave, a sense of triumph filling her. She finally had the couple where she wanted them and she couldn't be happier.

* * *

I'm done typing! Yeah. Now I'm going to…..do something else. See you next chapter. Read and respond!


	19. Hurt

Almost 20! Whooot! And we have a new member in my group of muses. Last one I promise. I cannot handle more than three muses. Everyone say hello to Montparnasse, a thief and dandy who likes to kill. Strange choice for a muse, I know. Keep away from his knives.

*Hello my dearies*

Montparnasse, will you do the disclaimer?

*with joy. Disclaimer, we do not own or I wouldn't have to kill for money.*

Hehehe. Ignore that last part. Enjoy!

* * *

Every Day is a Struggle

Severus stared into the fire, a glass of wine in his hand. He was feeling very content. The only thing that would have made him happier was if Harry had been there, but he was seeing Harry in an hour so he was content. But Severus was pulled out of his jumbled thoughts when he heard a knock on the door. Severus stretched and sat his glass on the table. He went and answered the door. Standing there, with a cruel smile on her face, was Bellatrix Lestrange. Severus merely raised an eyebrow, unfazed by her hungry stare.

"Bellatrix." Bellatrix's smile grew even wider as Severus permitted her to enter. She turned to Severus, her wand twirling through her fingers.

"Severus, I haven't seen you lately." Severus glared.

"What do you want Bellatrix?" Bellatrix laughed and the sound was cold.

"Oh, nothing much. Just you. Dead. _Stupefy!_" Severus did not even have time to think before he hit the ground with a thud.

XXX XXX XXX

Severus groaned and opened his eyes. Bellatrix sat in a chair, smiling at him. He tried to grab his wand, but realized he had been chained to the wall. They seemed to be in one of the many dungeon cells under the school.

"What the fuck Bellatrix?" Severus struggled against the chains and Bellatrix sauntered over to Severus. She stroked his face softly and when he jerked away she slapped him.

"Sevvie, Sevvie, Sevvie. Did you really think you would get away with it? Defying the Dark Lord's wishes?" Severus growled but inside he was frozen with fear. Harry.

"What are you talking about Bellatrix? The Dark Lord will have your head for this!"Bellatrix flicked her wand lazily and Severus bit his lip to hide his scream. A line carved itself into his chest, soaking blood into his shirt.

"Sevvie, you know exactly what I am talking about. I am talking about Harry Potter, your little _lover_" Severus couldn't help it, the thought of Bellatrix even touching Harry made Severus want to rip her to shreds.

"Bellatrix, you fucking bitch. Touch him and I swear to god-"Bellatrix started to laugh and flicked her wand again. Severus gasped as another line carved itself down his chest.

"What are you going to do Severus? I am going to make you scream, and then I will drag you both of you before the Dark Lord. He will then Kill Harry right before your eyes and your little fuck buddy will be no more." Severus knew that the fear he felt was evident in his eyes when Bellatrix laughed. "Oh yes, Severus. He will die and you will be all alone to suffer at the hands of my Master. But first, I want you to scream. _Crucio!_" Severus felt the spell hit him and he twisted against his chains in pain. He was consumed by the pain. Every second stretched into lifetimes and tears streamed down his face. He did not make a noise. He wanted to die, just slip into painless oblivion. Suddenly the pain stopped and Severus would have collapsed if it weren't for the chains. He gasped for air as Bellatrix chuckled.

"Seems Sevvie can handle some pain. I guess we will need to take it up a notch. _Crucio!_" This time Severus screamed. He was being torn apart, burned, stabbed, and so many other things all at once. He faintly heard Bellatrix's satisfied laugh as his screams echoed in the closed cell.

XXX XXX XXX

Harry was starting to get nervous. Severus was supposed to have been here ten minutes and he was never late. Never. Harry fingered his wand nervously, growing worried. He exited the Room of Requirement and stared down the hall. There was no sign of Severus. Harry decided that he wasn't going to wait any longer. He would go see Severus down in the dungeons. He started down the hallway with a feeling of purpose. But once he reached Severus' chambers, fear gripped his heart. The door was wide open and a half a glass of wine sat on the table. It was as if Severus had left in a hurry, of was taken. _Stop that Harry! You are just scaring yourself. I am sure Severus is just fine._ But he needed to see him that to believe it, so Harry started to wander, looking for Severus. He knew it was an impossible task, the castle was huge. He wandered the castle's many hallways when an idea came to him. Recently in charms, they had learned a new spell. It would help you find something lost. It was a simple spell that did not work on most objects charmed to stay hidden, but it should work for Severus. Harry pulled out his wand and muttered the spell.

"_Ostendo Via_" An orange smoky trail formed in front of him and Harry started to follow it at a fast pace. It seemed to be leading him nowhere, because he followed it for ten minutes before anything changed. Soon he saw the scenery change as he once again entered the dungeons. He followed the trail down a hallway he had never been down before. At the end off the hallway was a large black door with light on inside the room. The orange trail went right under the door. Harry ran to the door and flung it open without knocking.

Severus hung from the wall, his head thrown back as he twisted against his chains. The screams issuing from his mouth spoke of more pain than anyone should ever have to suffer. His shirt was soaked with blood and tears filled Harry. Harry turned to see Bellatrix pointing her wand at Severus. Without thinking he ran and tackled Bellatrix, who stumbled and the spell was broke. Severus glanced up after he had gotten his breath back. Harry was on the ground where Bellatrix pointed her wand at his head. She laughed at looked at Severus.

"It was so nice of Harry to join us, wasn't it Sevvie? Let's see if he can handle the Cruciatus curse better than you." Severus started and strained against his chains.

"No! Bellatrix don't hurt him. I'm begging you. Kill me for all I care just leave him alone!" Bellatrix just smiled before she turned back to Harry.

"_Crucio!_" Severus couldn't help but watch as the boy's body twisted in pain. His ear shattering screams cut into Severus more than any sword or spell ever could. Severus was yelling for her to stop as he pulled against the chains even harder. Harry twisted in one more startling jerk and was still. Bellatrix waited for the boy to relax before she pointed her wand once more. But the spell never left her lips. Harry's head shot up and his normally green eyes grew white as a blast of energy shot out from him. It engulfed Bellatrix and she started to scream. Severus' chains disappeared and he fell to the ground with a thud. He watched at Bellatrix slowly disintegrated into nothing.

Harry thought nothing, felt nothing, but anger. She needed to die. How dare she hurt Severus! He felt energy shoot through him and he lashed out at Bellatrix. Her screams made him only throw more energy at her. Suddenly, all the energy seemed to have left him. He saw and felt nothing as he collapsed onto the ground.

* * *

Awww….so sad.

-I hurt-

"That looked painful"

-I really hurt!-

*aw you poor baby!*

-Oh go stab someone Montparnasse-

Be good boys. Severus, go sit on the couch I will help you in a few minutes. Hope you enjoyed it. Read and Review!


	20. Sight

Well my air conditioner is broken so I am really hot and grumpy. And I do not have the energy to type this, but I will for you. So review so I know my energy wasn't wasted.

-Please-

"Or she may kill someone'

*killing people isn't so bad*

Disclaimer: Don't own

* * *

Every Day is a Struggle

Severus stared at the sleeping boy, willing him to wake up. It had been a week since the death of Bellatrix. The Order covered Bellatrix's death rather well. They had magically drained her blood and covered the walls with it. It was a rather disturbing few hours, even though they used magic to paint the walls with her blood. It was supposedly Harry who discovered her while on his way to a detention with Professor Snape. He had been so disturbed; his magic took it upon itself to put him into a magical coma. Knowing Riley's obsession, the Dark Lord had assumed Riley had killed her. Riley had somehow heard of him being framed and he escaped before the Deatheaters were able to catch him. Everyone bought it, for there was no other plausible explanation. Severus stroked Harry's head loving. He just wanted Harry wake up. Harry shifted under his hand and Severus froze. Harry sighed quietly and opened his eyes. The emerald eyes stared blankly at Severus. Panic showed on Harry's face.

"Severus? Are you there?" Severus was confused. He was standing right in front of Harry. The panicked eyes moved back and forth.

"Harry, you are looking at me." Harry stretched his hand out and Severus grasped it.

"No I'm not. I can't open my eyes." Severus felt panic overtake him.

"Harry your eyes are open." Harry froze and seemed to be trying to draw into himself.

"Then why can't I see anything?" Terror gripped Severus as he realized the awful truth. Harry was blind.

XXX XXX XXX

Jack Riley glanced out the window of his new apartment in Detroit. He hated America, but he had no other choice. He knew he had been framed, and he was going to kill those who did. Severus Snape and William Lowe were going to die. He had no proof that they framed him, but who else would have done it? No one had any other reason to frame him. He would get revenge.

XXX XXX XXX

Severus touched Harry's head lightly. He felt tears drip down his cheeks as he though of his lover. Shortly after he had realized Harry was blind, Madame Pomfrey came rushing in at his call. Severus explained his suspicions and she cast numerous tests on Harry. With a sigh she sat in a chair and explained the situation to the scared couple. Bellatrix had died due to the amount of destructive magic in her body. Harry had become so upset about Severus being hurt; he had had a magical outburst. This is when he is so upset about something, his magic takes steps to protect his mind. It had lashed out at Bellatrix because it sensed she was the cause of the pain. But before he passed out from exhaustion, his magic had done one more thing. He was so upset by the images in front of him his magic blinded him. Unfortunately, his magic was refusing to give him his sight back because for some reason it felt Harry wasn't safe. The moment it knew Harry was safe it would give Harry his sight back. They had both been devastated by this news, but Harry refused to talk about it. Instead, he requested a sleeping potion. He was soon asleep and here Severus was, watching him.

XXX XXX XXX

Harry woke up, opened his eyes, and saw nothing. His memories came flooding back and he choked out a quiet sob. He felt strong arms close around him and he stiffened.

"Severus, it that you?" His hand moved around blindly, searching for a face.

"Yes." A gentile hand guided his hand to a face. Harry stroked his fingers all over Severus' face. As the skin passed under his fingers Harry relaxed. His hands stopped when they ghosted over Severus' closed eyes. Harry let his hand fall limply into his lap.

"Severus, I'm scared. I wish I could see you." A drop of water hit his hand and he realized he was crying. He buried his face in Severus' chest as sobs wracked his body. Severus held him close and whispered words of love and comfort into his ear. After what felt like forever, Harry quieted.

"What are we going to do Sev?" Severus kissed Harry's cheek before answering.

"Well, since Bellatrix died, I have become Headmaster. It was all very sudden but my rooms have moved. This also means I am no longer a teacher and will have more time in the day. I will use this time to stay with you as you cannot continue your studies. You will become my 'servant' once more until you regain your eyesight. But until then, you will be living with me." Harry sighed, wishing once more he could see Severus' face.

"What if I never regain my eyesight? I have no wish to pretend to be your servant for the rest of my life. And what about my work with the Order?" Severus heard the pain in his voice and Severus hugged him.

"You will. I promise you that, love. You _will _regain your sight. And as for your work for the Order, you will have to put it on hold. There is no other option. You can still go to meetings, but your research must be paused." Harry made an angry sound in his throat.

"How will he ever be defeated if we have no way to kill him?" Severus soothed back Harry's hair.

"Hermione will continue on. Do not worry Harry." Harry slouched down in Severus' arms.

"I just feel so helpless." Harry felt fingers rub his arm gently.

"I know Harry. I know." Harry leaned back into Severus' arms, his hand resting on his chest. They sat there for awhile in silence before Harry spoke.

"Can we go back to your rooms please?" Severus kissed his temple.

"Of course Harry." Severus deposited Harry on the bed and gently took his hand. He pulled Harry toward him, out of the bed. The going was very slow. Harry was still weak and his steps hesitant because he had no idea where he was going. Severus sighed in relief when Harry finally sat on the couch. Malika padded in from another room and jumped on the couch. Her fully grown body took up the rest of the couch but Harry didn't seem to mind. Harry's face lit up into a smile.

"How are you doing girl? I missed you so much." Malika purred as Harry stroked her head gently, his fingers brushing past the black stripes on her otherwise white fur. Severus came in with two cups of tea, and saw the two together. He had never been happier he bought her than in that moment. An idea came to him as he put a cup of tea in Harry's hand.

"Harry, I just thought of something." Harry turned toward where he heard Severus' voice, and nodded for him to continue.

"If Malika would permit it, we could put a leash on her and she could help you around the castle. It would take some practice, but it would allow you to get out of our rooms and see your friends." Harry beamed at Severus.

"Oh Severus, I would love that! If it's okay with you Malika?" Malika softly nuzzled Harry's hand, willing to do anything for the teenager. Severus smiled.

"Good. It's settled then. Maybe we could try tomorrow?" Harry nodded eagerly.

"I would like that."

XXX XXX XXX

Severus sat at his new desk, gazing around the room apprehensively. He was not sure what to do with this new promotion. He did not enjoy teaching, let alone running a school. He sighed and shuffled some papers. It would have to do. Severus wished he could at least make the place a bit less tense. But if he eased up on the students one bit, it would seem suspicious. Severus' thoughts were jumbled and confused as he started in on the day's work.

XXX XXX XXX

Harry gripped Malika's leash tightly, extremely nervous. This was his first walk without Severus. It was just to the lake and back but he was still a little apprehensive. Malika pulled at the leash lightly, guiding Harry. After they turned a few corners Malika's tail brushed against her ankles lightly. This was their signal for stairs. They ascended the stairs, and within a few more hallways, Malika stopped again. Her paw hit Harry's foot, and Harry walked forward slowly. His hand felt for the door and grasped the handle after a few moments of searching. The warm sun hit his face and Harry sighed. He wished he could see the sun. Hell, he wished he could see anything. It was cold out, as it was nearing Christmas. Malika led him to a large rock by the frozen lake. He clambered onto it, careful not to fall off the other side. After he settled, Malika jumped up with him. She settled onto his lap, even though she was way too large. Harry chuckled softly and stroked her fur. He hated not being able to see, but Malika was a comfort to him. He stared into the water, but didn't see it. Harry frowned and clenched his fists. He wished he could see again. You never knew how nice something was until it was gone.

* * *

It is so hot. I might die. Anyway, I hoped you liked chapter 20! I cannot believe I am at twenty already. This is so exciting. Well, I am going to go sit under a large fan for a few hours. Read and Review.


	21. Help

Ok, so I know it has been awhile. I had hoped to get this out sooner but with band and other school activities starting up again I have had less time. The updates will most likely start falling in around once a week or so. I wish this wasn't the case but my school work must come first. I hope you all understand. So, on to chapter 21!

Disclaimer: Do not own

* * *

Every Day is a Struggle

Severus sat at his desk nervously twisting his hands together. Harry had been so quiet lately, barely talking to anyone. At first he had seemed to be handling his handicap well but as the days drug on Harry seemed to be shrinking into himself. Even the Christmas festivities did nothing to brighten his young lover's spirits. But Severus was determined to make this the best Christmas of Harry's life. He just needed some help. There was a soft knock on his door and Severus looked up.

"Come in," he called. A very nervous Hermione entered and softly shut the door behind her.

"You needed to see me Headmaster?" Severus nodded curtly and gestured to the chair in front of his desk.

"Have a seat Ms. Granger." Hermione cast a nervous glance at the chair before she sat gently. Severus picked up a silver container filled with yellow orbs.

"Lemon drop?" Hermione shook her head and Severus sighed.

"Lucius' idea of a joke. He knows I can't stand the things. I tried to throw them away but they always end up in the same spot on my desk." Hermione chuckled and took one. She put in her pocket, meaning to give it to someone else later. Her expression became serious again as she gazed at the dark man.

"May I ask why you summoned me here, sir?" Severus looked at his clasped hands and sighed.

"I acquire your assistance Ms. Granger." Hermione nodded slowly, willing him to continue. "Harry has been very…distant ever since his waking. I do not blame him, for being blind is a hard burden to carry. But it upsets me to see him so troubled. I hope you will help me in this area. I want to…" Severus paused, once he finished the sentence there would be no turning back. Hermione leaned forward, a curious glint in her eyes.

"You want to what sir?" Severus clenched his fist and forced himself onward.

"I want to ask for Harry's hand in marriage." Hermione gasped and a smile lit up her face. She opened her mouth to spew something girlish then frowned.

"I have only once concern sir." Severus nodded for her to continue and Hermione took a deep breath before going on.

"I know Harry. He would not like it if you proposed because you felt he needed a 'pick me up.' He would hate it if you only proposed out of some sense of pity." Severus was shocked. This girl was wise beyond her years. Draco had chosen well.

"Ms. Granger, I understand your concerns, but do not worry. I would not be considering this if I wasn't absolutely sure it is what I wanted." Hermione grinned at him and then she did something that made Severus flinch. She squealed.

"Then yes! Oh yes yes yes! Harry would love that. I cannot even imagine the look on his face. Oh my!" Hermione giggled and then blushed as she realized she had gone all feminine on Severus.

"I'm sorry sir. I just got excited." Severus' smirk just seemed to say 'I noticed.' Hermione cleared her throat as she blushed again.

"So, umm, sir. What exactly do you want me to do?" Severus' long fingers entwined themselves and he set them in his lap.

"I was wondering if you would help me come up with a plan. I want it to be…romantic." Severus made a face of disgust as he uttered that word but he kept talking. "But I am unsure of how to proceed. As you are…feminine, I would assume you know about this more than me." Hermione smiled and leaned forward.

"I see your problem." Hermione stood up and started to pace. She turned to Severus. "You are going to want to write this down." Severus summoned a roll of parchment and a quill. As Hermione talked, the quill took down every word.

"So, you are going to want something really special. You should also do it on a special day. Christmas maybe? Another thing, you will want to focus it on one of his senses. Most use sight by decorations and such but this cannot be the case. This leaves you taste, touch, smell, and sound. Smell would probably not work, and neither will sound. This leaves you touch and taste. Hmmm… Does Harry have a favorite food?" Severus was blown away by the complexity of this. He was glad he asked for help.

"He takes an unsavory amount of pleasure in sweets." Hermione turned to him slowly and grinned.

"Then focus on that. Any type of sweet more than any other?" Severus was confused. How was he supposed to purpose to Harry with candy?

"Chocolate." Hermione squealed again, ignoring Severus' flinch.

"Perfect!" Severus sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Ms. Granger, how am I supposed to ask for Harry's hand in marriage with chocolate?" Hermione sat down and smiled.

"Here is what you are going to do."

XXX XXX XXX

Harry lounged in the Room of Requirement, Malika's head in his lap. He was listening to Ron and Tonks chat about this and that when Hermione walked over.

"How's it going 'Mione?"

"Oh you know, pretty good." Her words were casual but her voice was filled with excitement. If he had been able to see her face, he would have seen her grinning stupidly at him.

"Why do you sound so excited then?" He heard a bashful cough as Hermione tried to sound less excited.

"No reason, just the holidays I guess." Harry didn't believe her, but he didn't feel like bugging her about it.

"I would love to Ron!" Tonks' loud voice penetrated Harry's thoughts and he heard Ron sputter something in reply. Hermione turned to Tonks and asked her if she would like to duel. Harry noticed Hermione seemed a bit rushed, as if she wanted to get away from that corner of the room. _She probably doesn't want me trying to figure out why she is so excited, _Harry thought to himself. Tonks readily agreed and the two women walked off. Harry pet Malika for a few minutes.

"So what was that about with Tonks, Ron?" Ron chuckled nervously.

"I asked her to spend Christmas with me…well my family that is. I know she gets tired of staying in this room all the time. I know I would." Harry sensed something else in his voice and smiled.

"You like her, don't you Ron." Ron sputtered for a moment in protestation before sighing.

"I might, I am not sure. I admire her for her bravery and her ability to remain cheerful. But there are a few years between us and I am not sure how to handle that." Harry couldn't help it; he started to laugh.

"Ron, if I can be with Severus, you can be with Tonks. I'm sure you can take it." Harry felt a pat on his back.

"Thanks mate. You're right." Harry smiled and leaned back.

"Harry?"

"Hmmm?"

"I was wondering if you and Professor Snape would like to come over for Christmas Eve?" Harry tensed, uncertain.

"Well I don't know Ron. I will have to ask Severus. I want to, but we really should discuss it."

"Of course mate."

XXX XXX XXX

"I don't think so Harry." Harry pouted and ran his hand through his hair.

"Please Severus. Please," he begged. Severus sat next to Harry with a sigh.

"Harry, I'm just not sure. You have not quite gotten used to your handicap and I do not want you to push yourself." Harry growled and drew away from Severus' touch.

"Stop babying me! I can handle this!" Severus drew even farther away from the boy's harsh words.

"I do not doubt that Harry, I just worry." Harry felt his flash of anger fade at the sound of concern in Severus' voice. He reached out and felt a hand grab his. He was pulled onto a warm lap and he snuggled closer.

"I know, Sev. I know. But it is just Christmas Eve, and if I have too much trouble we can leave early." Severus ran his fingers through Harry's hair and smiled at the contented sigh he received in turn.

"Ok, fine. But we will have to tell others I am going to my house for Christmas Eve. If we spend even two hours at the house of a convicted traitor it would seem suspicious."

"Thank you Severus!" Severus kissed Harry lovingly, happy to finally hear excitement in Harry's voice once more.

* * *

Ok, so that's about it. Read and Review.

-Please!-

"Pretty please!"

*or I will stab you!*

-He will-


	22. Chocolate

Okay guys, this is most likely the last update before school starts and then it will fall around once a week because I am taking hard classes this year.

"Which means less writing"

-So more vacation time!-

*My dear Severus, you would not know a good vacation if it hit you in the face*

-Just because I don't spend all my time shagging Javert doesn't mean I don't know how to relax-

*I like shagging. And you are the one who had that hour long bath with Harry just yesterday so don't even!*

Enough with the sexual exploits guys! You are grossing me out!

Disclaimer: Don't own

* * *

Every Day is a Struggle

Harry fidgeted on the couch, tapping his foot lightly.

"Come on Severus! We are going to be late!" Severus chuckled as he put on his shoes. Harry had been bouncing with anticipation all day. Severus stood and walked over to the impatient teenager. He took Harry's arm and led him out the door.

"Now Harry, remember if you start feeling tired or uncomfortable tell me and we will go straight home." Harry sighed but smiled at the concern in Severus' voice.

"Yes yes Sev. I know, now stop worrying!" Severus glowered half-heartedly at Harry as they made it past the aparation limits. Harry gripped Severus tighter as he felt the familiar tug of aparation. Soon, he felt his feet connect with solid ground again and he swayed slightly. Severus held Harry tighter, steadying him.

"Ready love?" Harry nodded with a smile and they set off toward the Burrow. As they went through the door, Harry felt the warm heat and the sounds of laughter surround him.

"Harry's here!" The sound of feet rushing toward him was the only warning Harry has before he was enveloped in a bear hug.

"Ron," Harry choked, "can't breathe!" The arms crushing him withdrew and Harry drew in a deep breath.

"Sorry Harry, but come in!" Harry was lead to a couch and he sat down. He felt Severus sit next to him and a hand gripped his.

"Do you want something to drink Harry? Severus?" Severus accepted a goblet of pumpkin juice but Harry shook his head. Ron moved on to talk to Tonks and Ginny, leaving Harry to Severus. Harry and Severus talked quietly with each other for a few minutes before there was a knock on the door and it was opened.

"Draco! Hermione!" Severus looked up to see the Malfoy-Black family enter with the Granger family. The customary greeting ensued but Draco was making his way over to Harry with a goblet of pumpkin juice. He sat next to Harry with a sigh.

"How have you been Harry?" Harry smiled at him.

"Pretty good Drake, how are you?" Severus watched the boys talk excitedly with a smile. He leaned over to Harry.

"I am going to talk to Lucius, will you be okay?" Harry barley stopped his chatter to kiss Severus on the cheek.

"Yep, go on." Harry turned back to Draco who was watching with an amused expression. Draco sipped at his pumpkin juice but spit it out again at Harry's next question.

"Draco, have you been having sex with Hermione?" Draco wiped juice off his face with a shocked expression.

"What? Why do you ask?"

"Well about a week ago she started acting really weird. Very happy and she wouldn't tell me why. I thought maybe her and you..." Harry shrugged. Draco coughed his face red with embarrassment.

"Well no Harry. We decided to wait. I'm not sure why she is so excited." Draco did know actually, but promised to keep his mouth shut.

"Oh, okay." Harry fell silent and Draco smiled at the look of deep contemplation on his face.

XXX XXX XXX

Severus went over to Lucius, who was eyeing the festivities.

"Hello Lucius." The blonde man turned sharply and chuckled at Severus.

"You always could startle me Severus." Severus smiled and leaned against the wall. His eyes drifted over to Harry, who was still talking to Draco. Lucius followed Severus' eyes and smiled slightly.

'You really love him, don't you?" Severus' eyes didn't leave Harry as he answered.

"More than I can ever express Luc." Lucius smiled before it faded.

"How is he handling his blindness?" Severus sighed and looked into his nearly empty goblet.

"Most of the time, fine. But there are times he gets so angry. I wish I could help, but there is nothing I can do. I hope he regains his sight soon, for his sake." Lucius nodded and watched the two teenagers.

"Lucius," Severus hesitated.

"Yes?"

"Well, since you are like a brother to me, I thought he should know. I am planning on proposing to Harry tomorrow." Lucius' face lit up in a smile.

"Oh Severus! That's wonderful. I am sure he will say yes." Severus smiled and looked back at Harry.

"One can hope."

XXX XXX XXX

Harry lay in bed, running his fingers through his hair. He yawned and was tempted to drift off to sleep. He forced himself awake as he heard the shower turn off. The sounds of Severus rummaging in the bathroom went on for a few minutes before the door opened and closed. A body slid next to his and Harry turned into the pleasant warmth. An arm snaked around his waist and drew him closer. Harry buried his face in the crook of Severus' neck and breathed in the musky scent of Severus.

"I love you," Harry murmured sleepily.

"I love you too Harry." Harry smiled and kissed Severus' neck.

"Thank-you."

"For what?"

"Everything."

XXX XXX XXX

Harry woke up and stretched. He turned back to Severus only to realize he wasn't there. Harry sat up, and ran his hand through his hair. "Severus?" he called softly. He heard the pad of feet and a pair of lips brushed his.

"Happy Christmas Harry." Harry was suddenly swooped up bridal style and carried out of the room.

"Sev," Harry giggled, "what are you doing?" Severus smiled but didn't answer as he sat Harry down in a chair. He pressed a knife and a fork into Harry's hands.

"Eat." The charmed utensils guided Harry to the food as he began to eat.

"So," Harry said through a mouthful of eggs, "what's with all this?" Severus ruffled Harry's hair as he passed.

"What? Can't I make my lover a good breakfast without ulterior motives?" Harry smiled but questioned him no further. After Harry finished he put the knife and fork down.

"That was really good Severus."

"Thank-you," Severus whispered in his ear. Harry shivered and yelped as he was picked up again.

"You do know I am blind, not paralyzed," Harry said, his voice laced with amusement. Severus chuckled and set Harry on the couch.

"I know, but now its time for presents." Harry laughed.

"Alright Severus. _Accio_ Severus' presents." Four boxes came flying in from the other room and landed at Severus' feet.

"Open the white one first." Severus picked up the medium sized box and took off the paper. He opened the box and took out the new pair of black dragon hide gloves.

"Thank-you Harry, I needed a new pair." Harry smiled as Severus placed a forest green box in his hands. Harry tore open the paper and drew out a light brown scarf.

"It's a scarf. Light brown." Harry's face lit up.

"Thank-you!" Severus chuckled and looked at his boxes.

"Which one next?" Harry thought about it for a second before he smiled.

"Light blue." Severus picked up the heavy package. He unwrapped it and three large books fell into his lap. Severus gasped as he read the titles.

"Moonbeams and Other Intangible Ingredients? Potions and Poisons? Exotic Ingredients and Where to Find Them? Harry! I have been looking for these for ages. Where did you find them?" Harry grinned at Severus' excited voice.

"Draco and Lucius. They also helped me wrap everything and pick out the paper." Severus ran his hands over the books softly.

"Thank-you Harry." Harry just shook his head in amusement. Soon, another present was shoved into his hands and Harry unwrapped it. From what Harry could tell, it was a long piece of soft leather.

"It's a new leash for Malika. I know the last one chafes your hand. This one shouldn't hurt as much." Harry was touched by the fact that Severus had even noticed.

"Thanks Sev. The last one really hurt. Red." Harry answered before Severus could even ask. Deep red paper fell on the floor and a soft leather journal sat in Severus' hands.

"It's a new journal for your potions experiments, the last one is falling part. It's charmed so that it never runs out of paper but stays the same size. Also, it only shows its contents to only those who know the password, which happens to be Cobra." Severus smiled and kissed Harry. He then put a yellow package into the teenager's hands. Harry opened it and ran his hands over the wood.

"It's a music box. Its pretty simple, with just a lion and a snake carved on the front. I saw it and thought of you. Open it." Harry did so and a soft lullaby floated in the air. Harry wiped away tears as he quietly shut the box.

"I love it." Severus smiled and picked up the last box that was wrapped in purple paper. He unwrapped it and looked at the large blue binder with a raised eyebrow.

"It's a photo album. I only have three pictures but I thought you wouldn't mind filling it with future pictures. Open it." Severus did as he was told and gasped quietly at the three pictures. The first seemed to be during an Order meeting. Severus and Harry stood in one corner of the room, whispering to each other. Harry smiled at something Severus had said and Severus kissed him. Another seemed to be in his backyard at the manor, under a tall oak tree. Harry leaned against the tree, looking off into space. Severus' head was in Harry's lap and Harry was softly stroking his hair. The third was at the Malfoy Manor. Harry was waving at the camera and Severus came up behind him. He wrapped his arms around Harry's waist and kissed Severus' cheek. Harry's face lit up and he turned and kissed Severus back. They parted and both smiled at the camera, Harry still wrapped in Severus' arms. Severus closed the album and put it in the floor. He gathered Harry into his lap.

"Thank-you Harry. Those are the best presents I have ever had. But you have one more." Severus summoned the gold and silver package into Harry's lap. Harry unwrapped it and opened the box. His fingers trailed over twelve small lumps and Harry sniffed his fingers.

"Chocolate?" Severus smiled at the boy in his lap.

"Yes love, chocolate. Each chocolate has a different piece of fruit in it. May I feed them to you?" Harry nodded, excited. Severus picked up the first one and placed it on Harry's tongue. Harry chewed quietly and licked his lips.

"Apricot?"

"Yes, for your patience, especially when dealing with a grumpy old man." Harry laughed and kissed Severus' cheek.

"But you're _my _grumpy old man." Severus chuckled and fed Harry another chocolate. He thought about the burst of flavor before speaking.

"Banana?"

"Mhmmm, for your goodness, even after all you have been through." Harry blushed but accepted another chocolate. It went like this for nine more pieces. Apple, for his self-control. Mango, for his bravery, or Gryffindor tendencies as Severus called them. Grapes for kindness. Peach for gentleness. Cherry for faith. Pineapple for joy. Blueberry for sexuality. (Than one made Harry really blush.) Pear for honesty, and strawberry for love. There was one more chocolate left and Severus picked it up gently.

"Bite softly Harry." Harry was confused by the request but did as he was told. The thing inside of the chocolate was _not _fruit, or even edible Harry soon discovered. Harry sucked every bit of chocolate off before taking the piece of metal out of his mouth. He dried it off on his shirt before running his fingers over it.

"Is it a ring?" Severus didn't say anything. He placed Harry on the couch and knelt in front of him. He took Harry's hands in his and breathed in deeply.

"Harry, I love you. You're my heart, my soul, my life, my everything. I am nothing without you. Will you marry me?" Harry was shocked but his face lit up.

"Yes!" Severus smiled and hugged Harry, whispering words of love into his ear. He took the band out of Harry's hand and slipped it onto his finger.

"It's a simple silver band with a phoenix engraved o it, symbolizing eternity." Harry kissed Severus passionately but then paused.

"Can I ask you something Severus?"

"Of course Harry."

"You aren't just doing this because you pity me or something right?" Severus smiled and held Harry close.

"Of course not Harry. I am doing 'this' because I love you."

"Well," Harry blushed, "Would you mind showing me how much?" Severus grinned and nearly purred.

"I think I can be persuaded."

* * *

Alright, so I do know a lot of those fruits are not put in chocolate but at least I avoided watermelon. And at the moment I was writing this I didn't feel like writing a slash scene but if you guys really want one I might be persuaded to put one in. But I have to say my favorite part of this chapter wasn't the engagement, it was the pictures in the photo album. I absolutely loved them! So Read and respond!


	23. Announcement

I hate this. I wish I could get these chapters up faster, but Junior year is going to kick my butt. I am taking four advanced classes, three of them being a college level class and my other three classes are not a walk in the park either. On top of that I have band and soon the musical will start and then I will be really tied up. If I make it out of this year alive I can live through anything. Alright, enough with my griping, complaining, and excuses. Chapter something-or-other here we come! Oh, one last thing. I decided that instead of adding a slash scene at the end of last chapter, I will but one in this chapter. It is pretty tame but I know when the one after this one will be and let me tell you, it will be INSANE! Oh, and I apologize for the short chapter, the next few are going to be kinda short I fear, but I'll try.

Disclaimer: Don't own.

* * *

Every Day is a Struggle

Harry drifted through sleep, his mind and body at rest after a long and rigorous night. He mumbled something and turned his head, searching for a more comfortable spot. Suddenly, there was something that reached out to him in the haze of sleep. He tried to reach out through sleep, but the feeling was gone before he could understand what it was. Whatever it was, the feeling was echoed by a soft noise. Harry groaned as the feeling returned. His mind yearned to understand, but sleep did not give up its prey easily. As he struggled, he did manage to grab at a piece of information. Whatever he was feeling was on his chest. The feeling was soft, as if it was only his imagination. His arm moved to find whatever was causing this…pleasure, but again the feeling disappeared. The only proof it had ever been there was a soft noise, a chuckle. Harry's hands fell away and the soft touches continued. Harry was almost fully awake now, and the touches seared across his skin as his chest curved into the hand.

"Sev…" Harry sighed. Soft lips pressed themselves against his and a tender tongue pried his mouth open. A body came to rest on top of Harry's as a mouth softly made love to his. The mouth pulled away and Harry sighed.

"Severus…I want you." A soft touch brushed back his hair.

"Of course Harry." Harry's knees were drawn up and he shivered in anticipation. Still stretched from last night, there was no pain as Severus slowly thrust himself into Harry. Severus was slow; he wanted to make love to Harry. The room was quiet, the only sound being the rustle of sheets and whispered words of love. Harry was in heaven. The slow even thrusts hit his sweet spot every in time and he had never felt so loved. After what felt like hours there was a tightening in his stomach.

"Ngh…Severus…" Severus sped up slightly but he still was not thrusting very fast. Normally Harry felt like he was jumping off a cliff as he came, but this time it was more of drifting to earth on a cloud. He came with a hiss, Severus soon following. He came down from his high gradually, panting as Severus pulled out of him and lay next to him. Hands ran through his hair as he snuggled closer to his fiancé. A kiss was placed on his heads and Harry smiled.

"I love you Severus."

"I love you too." Harry hummed in quiet content for a moment.

"Sev?"

"Hmmm?"

"Can we get married soon?" Severus laughed quietly.

"I thought you would want a large extravagant wedding Harry."

"Oh I don't know. I do but that doesn't seem plausible. It will have to be hidden to avoid suspicion and there are not many people I want to invite. Just the Order, Uncle Lucius, and Uncle Sirius." Severus felt sorrow for a moment. He wanted to give Harry everything and if he wanted a large wedding…

"Harry," Severus said quietly, "if you want to postpone the wedding until we no longer have to hide I would fine it acceptable." Harry shook his head with a small smile.

"While I appreciate the gesture Sev, I couldn't do it. I want to get married soon and if it has to be small, so be it. I want you more than any big wedding." Severus smiled and kissed Harry lightly.

"Then we can get married whenever you want." Harry stroked Severus' chest tenderly.

"Is three months ample time?" Severus captured Harry's hand and kissed the palm.

"Yes, I do believe it is." Harry giggled as Severus' tongue flickered out and licked his palm.

"Can we tell everyone?" Severus trailed his tongued along Harry's arm, taking special care with the crease under his elbow.

"Of course, love. When do you have in mind?" Harry gasped as Severus bit his upper arm. His lover's tongue traveled up his arm and down his chest until a mouth latched onto his nipple.

"I was…uhhh….hoping now." Severus sucked harder and his hand came up to pinch and twist the other dusky nub.

"But…uhh…I'm sure it can…oh…wait." Harry gasped. Severus grinned up at Harry and simply continued his ministrations.

XXX XXX XXX

Harry was glad that everyone was still at the Burrow. It made this a lot easier. Harry had been surprised to learn that everyone was still at the Burrow. Turns out that everyone stayed to Christmas morning but by that night they had had too much alcohol to even consider aparating. So they had stayed. Harry gripped Severus' hand as Severus knocked on the door. The door opened and the sound of voices hit Harry. He smiled as he heard the joyful voices of his friends. They were ushered inside and seated on a couch. Severus raised his hand for silence. The murmurs died down and Harry cleared his throat.

"So, Severus and I have some good news." The three who knew what they were walking about broke into huge grins. Severus smiled slightly and nodded at them.

"What is it?" Ron asked. Severus continued the narrative.

"Yesterday I asked Harry to marry me…" Severus trailed off at the excited whispered and gleeful giggles from a few girls. Harry couldn't help it; he finished the story.

"And I said yes!" There were gasp around the room and Harry beamed at everyone. Soon, Harry was flooded by a gaggle of girls, including Hermione, Ginny, Luna, and Tonks. He was bombarded with questions which he answered happily. Severus watched with a smile. He felt a hand on his shoulder and he greeted Lucius with a smile.

"Congratulations Severus."

"Thank you Lucius. I was really nervous." Sirius walked up to the pair and snaked an arm around his husband's waist.

"It's very nerve wracking isn't it?" Severus nodded with a chuckle.

"Yes it is." The group fell silent as they heard an exclamation from Harry.

"Ron! I think you are just looking for an excuse to get everyone drunk! We are not going to have a party!" Draco slung an arm around Harry.

"Harry! I doubt Severus will let you have a bachelor's party, so this is going to be the best we are gonna get!" Harry sighed at Draco's antics.

"Ask the others." Ron and Draco grinned triumphantly and ran over to the three older men, who were looking at the two in amusement.

"Let me guess," Lucius sighed, "you want to throw a party?" Ron and Draco nodded eagerly.

"What do you think Severus?" Severus tapped his chin, pretending to think about it.

"I don't know…I guess so…what do you think Sirius?" Sirius grinned as the begging expressions were turned on him.

"Well…I guess so…if you clean up..." Ron and Draco jumped up with a shout and ran out of the room. Severus sat next to Harry with a grin. It was going to be a long night.

XXX XXX XXX

Harry gulped down his firewhisky and started to giggle. He flung his arms around an amused and completely sober Severus.

"Sevvie! You know how I love you right?" Severus nodded and pulled Harry onto his lap.

"Well I was thinking Sevvie….we should get married!" Severus laughed lightly and kissed Harry's head.

"Oh really Harry?" Harry nodded and hic-upped.

"Yes! Doesn't it sound like a wonderful idea Draco?" Draco extracted his tongue from Hermione's mouth and turned to Harry.

"Oh yes Harry! That sounds spectacular! Who's the lucky man?" Harry looked indignant.

"How dare you Draco! I thought you loved me!" Draco looked so sad as he knelt at Harry's feet. Hermione giggled as Draco took Harry's hands in his.

"Oh my dear Harry…I should have known! I didn't mean to forget our engagement; I love you. Please forgive me." Harry seemed to consider it for a moment before he shook his head.

"I'm sorry Draco but I cannot forgive you. It's over." Draco started to sob and Hermione held him before she kissed him, starting in on their make out session again. Harry turned back to Severus with a smile.

"It wouldn't have worked out anyway." Severus raised an amused eyebrow.

"Oh? Why ever not?" Harry leaned in to whisper in Severus' ear.

"He is no where near as sexy as you are. I would be down grading." Severus grinned and kissed Harry. Harry kissed back sloppily, the alcohol making him clumsier than usual. Severus pulled back with a grin and Harry put his head on his chest.

Severus turned around, surveying the many happy couples but stopped as he saw a new couple. Apparently, the Weasley boy and Tonks had only needed a little alcohol to loosen up. They were currently eating each other's faces off from the looks of it. Harry giggled again and nestled deeper into Severus' arms. Life was good.

* * *

With that as a last line you know something bad is going to happen. Well I told you that that slash scene was pretty tame but the next one wont be. So until them…R and R

"Please"

*Pretty please?*

-I'm not going to say it.-

Please say it!

-no-

If you don't Ill make you bottom in the next slash scene!

-Fine! Pretty please with sugar on top!-


	24. Plans

Hey guys….I don't have much to say except enjoy chapter 24…

Disclaimer: Don't own

* * *

Every Day is a Struggle

Harry had never felt so shitty in his entire life. His head was pounding and it felt like something had crawled into his mouth and died. Harry groaned and buried his head into the pillows. There was a chuckle from the doorway but he ignored it.

"Harry, it is one in the afternoon, it's time to get up." Harry moaned but didn't move. There were footsteps and a soft hand gently rubbed his back.

"I have to admit Harry; you make a very amusing drunk." Harry growled and lay on his back.

"Do I now?" Harry had no idea was had happened last night and right now he was hoping it wasn't too embarrassing.

"Oh yes. You broke off your engagement with Draco last night." Severus' voice was laced with amusement and Harry feared the worst.

"Did I now?"

"Oh yes. Apparently it would have never worked out because after having me, it would have been down-grading." Harry had to chuckle at that, which didn't help his head at all. Severus noticed Harry wince and grabbed the forest green potion on his bedside table.

"Here drink this. It's a hangover potion." Harry gratefully let Severus feed him the potion and soon he was feeling much better. As Harry cast the charms that helped him get dressed he turned to Severus.

"Please tell me I wasn't the only to make a fool of myself last night." Severus chuckled as he made the bed.

"No. All of your friends were just as idiotic as you were. Draco started to cry when you broke the 'engagement' off. And it seems that Mr. Weasley and Ms. Tonks are now an item." Harry nearly fell over when he heard the news.

"Really? Finally! Took 'em long enough."

"So you knew they were interested in each other?"

"Oh yeah. It's super obvious. You would have had to been blind not to see it. Harry paused and started to laugh.

"But I guess I fit that criteria perfectly, don't I Sev?" Severus was relieved to hear no bitterness in the laugh and he smiled at Harry.

"I guess you do Harry." Harry was still chuckling to himself when Severus spoke again.

"So what are your plans for today Harry?" Harry shrugged and laced his converse up.

"Oh I was going to visit Draco; I have to ask him something. Then I was going to do some planning with the girls." Severus smirked at that last part.

"Planning for what exactly?" Harry glared at Severus and crossed his arms.

"Our wedding, of course!" Severus chuckled and drew Harry into his arms, stroking his hair.

"It seems a little soon."

"Well we only have three months so we best get started soon. Do you want to come too?" Severus shuddered at the thought.

"No no, you go ahead. Charge everything to my account of course. But I _am_ going to get my own robes. I know you; you will want me to wear some obscene color." Harry sniffed and drew away.

"I was not going to! But fair enough. Malika!" Harry kissed Severus on the cheek and leashed Malika, who had come in after Harry's call. Harry left the room with a smile and Severus sighed. Harry seemed to be doing better. Severus tucked his wand into his pocket and strode over to the fireplace. He threw some floo powder into the fire and yelled out "Malfoy Manor!"

XXX XXX XXX

Harry sat by the lake, waiting for Draco to arrive. A warm body sat next to his and Harry recognized Draco's scent. Harry hugged the other boy happily.

"Hey Drake!"

"Hey Harry. I have a question for you. Will you please reconsider our engagement?" Harry huffed at Draco's teasing and turned away.

"Very funny Draco. At least I didn't cry." Draco laughed and grinned at Harry.

"Very true. Now what did you want to see me?" Harry, still a little miffed at Draco's teasing, decided to be difficult.

"What? Can't I just want to see my best mate without ulterior motives?"

"Harry…you said it was important." Harry pretended to be insulted.

"And I am not important Draco? Geez, I thought our friendship mattered to you."

"Harry…" Harry laughed and turned to Draco.

"I just had a question for you Draco." Draco was relieved; when Harry wanted to tease it was sometimes hard to tell if he really meant it.

"Oh, go ahead then." Harry suddenly grew nervous and wrung his hands together.

"I was wondering if…maybe…youwouldbemybestman?" Draco looked at Harry in confusion.

"What did you say?" Harry sighed and forced himself to slow down.

"I was wondering if you would be my best man." Even though Harry couldn't see Draco he could almost feel the smile Draco directed at him. Strong arms wrapped him into a hug.

"Oh yes Harry! I would love to!" Harry sighed in relief and hugged Draco back.

"Good."

XXX XXX XXX

Severus stepped out of the fireplace and dusted his robes off. A servant was standing there holding a glass of wine. Severus handed his cloak to the servant and accepted the wine. He was ushered to the parlor and sat on the couch. He glanced next to him and noticed a faint red spot. Severus chuckled as he remembered Lucius giving him a hard time for spilling his wine on the white couch last time he was there. He had been so nervous….he had thought Harry hated him….

"Severus?" Severus snapped out of his dreams as Lucius sat next to him.

"Hello Lucius." Lucius smiled at him and accepted a glass of wine from the servant as well.

"Good afternoon Severus. I am surprised to see you here. Have you come to spill more wine on my couches?" Severus smiled at the joke and shook his head.

"No, I am here for another reason entirely."

"Good, I don't know if my couches could hold against another run in with you." Severus chuckled and sipped at his wine.

"So what did bring you here Severus? Is everything alright?"

"Yes, everything is fine. I just have a small matter I must take care of first." Lucius nodded at him to continue.

"It is merely a question I must have answered." Lucius nodded impatiently. He hated when Severus drug the issue out, as Severus knew. It was probably revenge for the lemon drops.

"I was simply wondering if you would do me the honor of being my best man." Lucius' face lit up in a smile.

"The honor would be mine Severus. Thank you." Severus nodded at Lucius with a smile.

"Good."

XXX XXX XXX

"No Ginny! I am not going to have my wedding in the Great Lake!" The three teenagers giggled at the idea. They had been 'planning' for an hour or so at this point and the ideas were getting crazier as the night went on.

"Alright guys," Hermione said after their giggles had subsided, "let's actually get to work." Ginny and Harry nodded and Hermione pulled out a glossy magazine."

"I marked the robes you would look good in in green, the ones I thought you would be decent in in red, and the ones to avoid in black." Harry smiled at the way Hermione got down to business. Ginny leaned over and pointed one marked in green out.

"Oh look at this one! I think it would be perfect with Harry's eyes! Harry nodded but Hermione shook her head.

"I have another one in mind." She flipped a few pages and her finger pointed. Ginny gasped and Harry wished he could actually see it.

"Yes," Ginny whispered. Harry made a noise of impatience and Hermione looked up at him with a grimace. She took out her wand and placed it gently on Harry's scar.

"_Animadverto in mens"_ An image appeared in Harry's mind and he gasped. The robes looked perfect. It was perfect. Everything was perfect.

XXX XXX XXX

Jack Riley looked at Hogwarts with a smug smile on his face. He had decided it was time to enact his revenge. Once the two bastards were dead he would present his case in front of his Master. With testimonies he would extract from William's breakable mind he would be welcomed back with open arms. His hands twitched as he thought of all the delicious blood he would spill from William and Severus. He had returned and everything was perfect.

* * *

So there you have chapter 24. This is one time I am glad you have to wait a week for the next chapter. I love suspense.

*and people say I am evil!*

"You're not evil…you just have problems"

*thank you Javvie!*

-ewww….lovesick idiots….and I think the compulsion to stab people makes you evil-

Severus! Be nice!

*Sniffles*

And you now made him cry! Bad Severus!

*hehehe…..she falls for everything!*


	25. Blood

Okay guys, I most likely will not be able to post this weekend so I am doing it now. First things first, I apologize for the rather embarrassing mistake on last chapter. My friend pointed out to me (Thanks Becca!) that at the end of last chapter Harry saw the photo in the magazine. This is not the case. He is still blind and I have fixed my error. Again I apologize for the mistake. Also, I am proud to say I got my first flame last weekend. It was beautiful and I laughed so hard I cried when I read it. But on the topic of flames…I do not care if you flame just _please _have the decency to use your actual profile so I may reply. I won't scream or shout; I would merely address any concerns you voiced. So, on that note….on to the story!

Disclaimer: Don't own

* * *

Every Day is a Struggle

Jack Riley stood on the edge of the Forbidden Forest, his eyes clouded with red. His time had come and he _was _going to enact his revenge on those two bastards. First, he would make William squeal like a stuck pig as he slowly cut into the boy. He would drain his blood and paint the walls of Severus Snape's chambers in it. The mangled body of the boy would be tied to the bed and Riley would wait. Once Snape entered and was overcome with grief, Riley would strike. Riley giggled and ran his fingers through his hair. His time had come.

XXX XXX XXX

Harry gripped Malika's leash as he walked along the grounds. It was peaceful this close to the forest; no one really wandered this far away. He generally wouldn't either but he had woken up that morning with the need for peace. The days after his engagement had been pure bliss for Harry. He had stayed with Severus for most of them and the couple had just relaxed. Now that school had started up again Harry was left to his own devices for most of the day as Severus had to work. Harry really wished his magic would hurry up and let him regain his sight; he missed going to classes and being a normal teenage boy. He had never known what he was missing as a slave. He had been unhappy, yes, but he had never known what really waited for him. Harry reflected on the last year of his life with a smile. Even with his eyesight gone Harry would not change anything. He had a loving fiancé, wonderful friends and family, and would not trade them for anything.

As Harry was pondering the events that had led him to this place he did not notice the shadow in the trees. It slipped in between the trees quietly, stalking Harry with a quiet precision. Harry sat in the grass and leaned his hand against Malika tiredly. He didn't notice the shadow growing closer, but Malika did. She leapt up with a growl and turned to the shadow. There was a flash of blue light and Malika collapsed before she could even pounce. Harry was looking around wildly, his unseeing eyes flashing in panic.

"Malika?" There was no answer from the large cat but there was a cold chuckle. Harry stiffened and scrambled backwards from the voice.

"William, William, William…did you honestly think that silly cat would protect you from me?" The voice was smooth and Harry immediately recognized it.

"Riley! What did you do to Malika? I swear to god if you hurt her-"There was a cool laugh from his left and Harry whirled around.

"What will you do William? You can't see me, I can tell from the way your eyes search for me. At least Bellatrix got her revenge before you killed her. Poor, blind William with no one to help you. The cat will be fine but it won't be waking up for a few hours. You are all alone." Harry turned and tried to run for it, not even being able to tell which way he was going. He couldn't have gotten farther than a few feet when strong arms wrapped around him and a voice whispered into his ear.

"Oh no you don't. I have you right where I want you and I am determined to get my revenge. I can't wait to see your lover's face when he finds your mangled body tied to the bed and your blood smeared on the walls. It will be delicious." Harry cried out as sharp nails dug into his skin, most likely drawing blood.

"_Silencio_" Harry's cried were cut off as he lost his voice.

"Now we can't have anyone bursting in on us and ruining our fun can we?" Harry found himself being drug away as he struggled to get free.

XXX XXX XXX

Harry was thrown into a room and he landed with a thud. Pain shot up through his arm and it was accompanied with a crack. Harry opened him mouth in a scream but nothing came out because of the silence spell.

"Tsk tsk, hurting yourself already? Don't worry; you will hurt a lot in a little while, but first…" Harry heard the door slam shut and he was drug up again. His most likely broken arm protested and Harry panted with the pain. He landed on a soft bed and his eyes widened almost comically as he realized it was his and Severus' bed. Thick, itchy ropes bout his arms and legs to the bed and tears welled up in Harry's eyes. He was scared. No one would be looking for him for hours and Malika was hurt. There was no one to rescue him and he couldn't even see Riley, let alone fight him. There was a chuckle form the other side of the room.

"You look so pretty, tied up on the bed William, tears in your eyes. If I had any tendency for men I would take you right there. Lucky for you I never had those urges. Now, for the fun part." Large, rough hands started to undress him and Harry struggled to free himself. Once he was completely undressed a large body sat on his waist, keeping his lower half from moving.

"Brace yourself, this is going to hurt." Harry squeezed his eyes shut and cold hard metal pressed against his skin. Pain shot through his upper chest as Riley shallowly cut into his chest. Blood oozed from the wound and Harry screamed his silent scream. Riley had never seen a more beautiful sight than this small boy writhing in fear and pain beneath him. Riley pressed his knife down again and more blood leaked from Harry.

XXX XXX XXX

Malika struggle din a dark place. She knew she wasn't dead, but she wasn't awake either. She clawed at the darkness with a panic she had never felt before. Harry was in trouble, big trouble, and Malika needed to save her cub. The darkness was growing weaker against her claws and teeth, but not fast enough. With a final roar she lunged at her unconsciousness and broke free from the darkness. Her amber eyes opened and she leapt up with a growl. Harry was nowhere to be found. Malika didn't yet know this castle well enough to find him, but she knew someone who did. With another growl Malika's powerful legs bunched up underneath her and she ran towards the castle.

XXX XXX XXX

Severus bit the edge of the quill gently and he studied the paper. With a sigh he flourished the quill and signed his name at the bottom of the paper. He set it to the side and had picked up another when he heard a roar from outside the gargoyle. He sprung up and opened the gargoyle with a flourish of his wand. Malika bounded in, her eyes wild in anger and fear. Severus noticed the empty leash and fear overcame him.

"Where is Harry Malika?" Malika growled and her eyes dug into Severus'. Severus walked over to her and held his wand to her head. Flashes of memory walked past his eyes. Harry, smiling at Malika and then a shadow approaching. Fear and a flash of blue light…

"Shit." Severus drew back his wand. Malika looked at him sadly and Severus paced back and forth. He needed to find Harry but before he did that he needed to stop by his rooms to grab a few potions to help Harry when he was found. Severus grabbed his floo powder, threw a handful into the fire, and shouted out, "Severus Snape's Hogwarts Rooms!"

XXX XXX XXX

Severus stumbled out of the fireplace and righted himself right away. He was greeted with a terrible sight. A figure, on top of _his _Harry, and blood staining the sheet red. The figure turned and Severus immediately recognized the handsome features. Riley stared at him in shock and opened him mouth to say something when Severus cut him off.

"Riley, get off him!" Severus lunged at Riley and grabbed him around the waist. The pair ended up tangled on the floor. Severus felt pain as a knife sliced open his arm. There was a triumphant shout from Riley but was cut short when Severus grabbed at the knife. Severus ended up on top of the other man and was looking at the endpoint of the knife. His long fingers wrapped themselves around the silver hilt and the knife twisted back to point at its master. With one final thrust of strength, Severus forced the knife down and into Riley's throat. A gurgling sound came from Riley as blood gushed from the wound. The cold life in Riley's eyes faded and the terror breathed no more. Severus rose up quickly and rushed over to Harry. The boy was unconscious and covered in various cut, all bleeding. His arm also seemed to be broken. Severus levitated him carefully and set off toward the hospital wing. Riley's body was ignored; Severus needed to save Harry and all other matters had receded to the back of his mind.

XXX XXX XXX

This first thing Harry noticed when he woke up was the lack of pain. He felt his eyes open and sighed when he was met with blackness.

"Harry?" The worried sound of Severus' voice immediately had Harry fully awake.

"Severus!" Strong arms wrapped around him and Harry breathed in the familiar musk of Severus. Harry ran over the past events in his head and stiffened when they came flooding back.

"Sev, is Malika okay?" A deep chuckle shook Harry and he smiled.

"Oh yes, she is fine. She was the one who got me. She was hit by a powerful stunning spell that should have kept her out for hours. But from the looks of it, she was so worried about you that she broke through it and came to find me. I immediately flooed to our rooms to grab a few things before setting off to look for you when I found you. Riley was…hurting you when I attacked him." Severus trailed off with a sigh. Harry's fingers trailed over the fabric of Severus' robes.

"What happened to Riley?"

"His knife punctured his throat. I sent his body in to the Dark Lord and was praised for my valor." Harry could hear the sorrow in Severus' voice. He knew that no matter whom it was, Severus hated to kill. He would do it, but he hated to see the life fade out of the eyes. Harry sighed sadly and buried his face in Severus' chest.

"How bad is it?" Severus looked down in Harry in confusion.

"What?"

"How bad am I hurt?" Severus stiffened but answered truthfully.

"You arm was broken but Madame Pomfrey healed it up pretty quickly. Unfortunately most of the scars still remain and always will." Harry looked down in sorrow.

"Do you still love me?" Severus drew away from Harry with a hiss.

"Do you think so little of me boy? Do you think a few scars with keep me from loving you? You foolish child…are you that stupid?" Harry choked back tears as he curled up into a ball.

"No….its just…I'm sorry!" Harry started to sob and Severus drew him back into his arms.

"Shhh love, don't worry. I apologize for snapping. I still love you, I'm sorry…shhh." Harry quieted as his sobs faded.

"This can't go on Sev. We can't keep being attack like this. It's too stressful." Severus held Harry tightly and fresh tears welled up in Harry's eyes.

"I know, love." Harry didn't look up as he spoke.

"But I have nowhere else I would rather be so we must endure. Once He is gone we will be in peace." Severus didn't reply but prayed to whatever gods there were that Harry was right.

* * *

-That was angstier than a teenage love poem.-

"Is angstier even a word?"

*I don't think so…but it does fit.*

"I know but don't tell Severus that…I can just imagine the self-satisfied smirk as I admit he was right"

Oh boys…..well, I hope you like. The next Chapter is what you have all been waiting for! THE WEDDING! Read and Respond!


	26. Colors

I had hoped to get this up yesterday but life happened. I hate having a life. Well, let's get on with this.

"I like her having a life. It means I don't have to work."

*She overworks us in my opinion*

-You're just lazy Montparnasse.-

Disclaimer: Don't own

* * *

Every Day is a Struggle

Harry woke up to an empty bed and he made a small noise of disappointment in his throat.  
"Wake up sleepyhead." Harry bolted up at the familiar voice.

"Hermione? May I ask you what you are doing in my room? And where on earth is Severus?" Hermione chuckled and Harry felt the bed sink down as she sat on the bed next to him.

"You do know what today is don't you, Harry?" Harry paused and his grin could have lit up a dark room.

"Oh Hermione! I cannot believe I am getting married!" Hermione laughed and hugged the overexcited boy.

"Yes you are Harry. Now let's get you something to eat. You have a big day ahead of you."

XXX XXX XXX

"Severus, calm down. It will all be fine." Lucius shoved a glass of wine into the nervous man's hands with a sigh. Severus downed the glass with shaking hands and handed it back to Lucius.

"Lucius, what if he changes his mind? He was always too good for me. I don't deserve him. What if I don't look good? What if my robes don't fit? What if-"Lucius grabbed Severus by his shoulder and shook him gently.

"Severus, my brother, don't say those things. You deserve Harry as much as he deserves you. You _love _each other and that is final. Now, let's get you into those robes. They look wonderful." Severus nodded shakily and turned to the wardrobe. He pulled out the black robes and turned to Lucius.

"Lucius, what if I can't do this?" Lucius smiled.

"Do what? Dress yourself? I guess I could help you…" Severus glared at him but it was obvious that the minor breakdown was over. Severus took a deep breath and smiled.

"I'm going to dress; I suggest you do the same. The wedding is in two hours."

XXX XXX XXX

Harry clutched Hermione to him as he sobbed.

"Hermione, what if he changes his mind? He was always too good for me. I don't deserve him. What if I don't look good? What if my robes don't fit? What if-"Hermione hugged Harry tighter and smiled lovingly at him.

"You will look wonderful Harry; I will make sure of it. Now you know Severus would never change his mind. He adores you Harry, just as much as you love him. Now it's time for you to get dressed." Harry's tear streaked face looked up from Hermione's shoulder as he smiled shakily.

"Thanks Hermione. I needed that." Harry stood up and summoned his robes out of the wardrobe in his dressing room. He felt the soft fabric hit his hands and he smiled. He might not be able to see how he looked but he knew he would look good. Hermione gently clutched his arm and dragged him toward the bathroom.

"Come on Harry, we only have to hours and we need to do something with your hair."

XXX XXX XXX

Severus stood at the altar, his hands shaking slightly. His black robes hung around him nicely, and the silver trimming flashed in the light. He looked around the Room of Requirement with a small smile. The entire place had taken on the appearance of a large, airy church. The vaulted ceilings shone with a light that seemed to have no source. The place was covered in white and purple flowers, something he was still surprised about. When Harry had told him the colors would be white and purple Severus had put up an argument, saying they should be more….well he wasn't sure what but not _purple_. Harry had ended up becoming so upset Severus ended up sleeping on the couch. Upon waking up with a sore back and neck Severus decided it would be healthier for him if he went with the purple. The deep violets hung from every pew gracefully and Severus had to admit they were a nice touch. Soft music, Arioso by Bach to be precise, floated through the air. Mixed with the music was the sound of little song birds as they flitted in the rafters. Severus could not have imagined a more beautiful place to get married. Suddenly, the music stopped, only to start again with a different piece.

Severus smiled as he recognized Canon in F. Soon, Hermione walked out in the most beautiful dress of sky blue. It flared out slightly at the waist and fell down her legs like water, the fabric rippling as she moved gracefully. Her brown hair curled down her shoulders and was partly drawn back to reveal a silver necklace adorned with a dark blue stone. She smiled at Severus slightly and took her place. Next came Ron. His dark green robes outlined in gold hugged his body well, making his muscular figure stand out. He nodded at Severus and took his place. Lucius came in next. His robes matched Severus' except that they were outlined in a deep emerald color. His blonde silky hair was tied into a loose ponytail and he nodded at Severus and he stood between the groom and Ron. Ginerva Weasley entered next. Her lavender dress hung about her shoulder silkily. It ruffled down her legs and swayed gently as she walked down the aisle. At her throat was a deep purple stone set on a golden chain. Her bright red hair was piled on top of her head and ringlets framed her face, standing out against her pale skin. She stood to the left of Hermione with a soft smile as Severus. Sirius came in last. His dark blue robes with silver trimming complimented his figure nicely. He jet black hair hung softly against his shoulders and as he stood next to Ron he smiled first at Lucius and then at Severus.

The music changed again. Severus felt his insides heat up as the opening notes of the instrumental version of Bittersweet Symphony floated through the air. As the violins grew louder, Severus first saw the pair step in. Draco looked stunning in his deep completely black robes; his blonde hair slicked back in his usual fashion. But even Draco was dwarfed in comparison to Harry. As Severus gazed at Harry for the first time all day his breath caught. Harry's deep red robes glistened in the soft light. The black trimming stood out against the red and Harry smiled. His hair stood up in strange directions as it always did and Severus was glad. Harry wouldn't have been his Harry if his hair wasn't untamable. His Avada Kadavra eyes shone brightly with the most breath taking way. Severus had never been so happy in his entire life. The pair slowly marched down the aisle until Draco turned to Severus. He smiled and gave Harry's hand to Severus and took Harry's side by Hermione.

Minerva McGonagall smiled at the two softly as she drew her wand.

"We are gathered here today to see these two bound and married. If there are any who object speak now or forever hold your peace." A long silence ensued in which Harry's strained to hear even the slightest cough. When no sound came forth Minerva went on with a smile.

"Severus, the ring." Severus drew forth a golden ring and placed it on Harry's finger.

"With this ring, I promise to you, Harry James Potter, to forever love you. From the moment I first saw your eyes you had an unbreakable hold over me. I never knew how deep our connection went until today. I promise to do everything and anything for you. I promise to be there when you need me and to be there when you don't. I love you." Harry's eyes brimmed over with tears as Draco placed the ring in his hand. He stroked Severus' hand lovingly as he slipped the ring on his husband-to-be's finger.

"With this ring, I promise to you, Severus Tobias Snape, to forever love you. I was terrified when I first felt these feelings for you. I had never felt for anyone a fraction of what I felt for and that scared me. But now I know that without a doubt you are the only one. It was you, is you, and always will be you. I promise to hold you, to cry with you, to laugh with you, and to fight with you. I also promise to be there when we decide to make up. I love you."

Minerva wiped away a stray tear at these heartfelt speeches. She only had one more thing to say.

"You may now kiss the groom." Severus pulled Harry close to him, ready to take this final step. Harry felt him close his eyes, even though he couldn't see anything. Soft lips that he knew so well pressed against his and he smiled into the kiss. They newly-weds parted and Harry opened his eyes. And froze. Severus stared down at him lovingly and Harry stared at him in wonder.

"You look wonderful Severus." Severus smiled and was about to thank Harry when he froze also. Look?

"Harry….can you…?" Harry nodded quickly as his eyes brimmed over in tears. The colors were amazing. How he missed colors. Especially the color of Severus' eyes. Harry laughed as Severus drew him into a bone crushing hug and he knew everything was finally alright.

XXX XXX XXX

Harry danced with Hermione across the floor, once again amazed at how beautiful she looked.

"Hermione you look amazing." Hermione laughed as she whirled across the floor.

"You have said that three times already Harry." Harry was about to reply when a hand touched his shoulder.

"May I have this dance?" Severus smiled at Harry and Harry nodded quickly. Hermione relinquished Harry with a smile.

"Of course Severus, he is your husband after all." Harry smiled at Severus as he was drawn into the strong arms. He rested his head against the strong chest as they danced.

"You look stunning Harry."

"As do you." Severus' chuckle rumbled in his chest and Harry smiled up at him.

"I love you Severus."

"I love you too Harry." Harry yawned slightly and Severus tightened his grip.

"Tired already Harry? We have so much to do tonight…" Harry blushed and looked up with a small grin.

"Then we better get started because soon all my energy will run out and there will we be?"

"Not here."

XXX XXX XXX

Severus pushed his naked husband onto the bed and straddled him.

"You are so gorgeous Harry." Harry blushed and pulled Severus in for another kiss. Their lips and tongues met. Severus explored Harry's wet cavern lovingly, mapping out again and again his mouth. They pulled apart for air and Harry rubbed up against Severus' naked body lightly. Severus gently bit Harry's nipple, making Harry gasp and arch up into Severus. Harry's hands traveled up and down Severus' body as he gasped and moaned. Severus held out his hand and a small bottle flew into it. Harry whined in impatience as Severus slowly unscrewed the lid and applied some of the lubricant to his fingers. AS he kissed Harry he encircled Harry's hole before gently pushing in. Harry gasped and Severus muttered soothingly to him. After Harry had calmed down Severus inserted another finger. Harry's pain was swallowed by kisses as Severus started to thrust in and out. He hit the bundle of nerves and Harry groaned.

"Fuck, Sev!" Severus grinned and inserted another finger. By now Harry was gasping and begging for more. Severus finally withdrew all of his fingers and Harry moaned in displeasure. Severus lined himself up and gently pushed his weeping cock into Harry. Harry groaned and shoved himself downward, trying to impale himself. Severus gently started to thrust in and out, making Harry moan.

"Oh Severus…so good…to finally…see you like this again." Severus chuckled and thrust in harder; making any words Harry was about to utter come out in a mangled scream. He hit Harry's sweet spot and Harry called out. Loving Harry's reaction, Severus thrust faster and faster.

"Oh god Harry…."

"Sev'rus…I'm gonna…." Severus reached down and started to fist Harry's rock hard cock. Harry gasped one more time before he came in a scream.

"Severus!" Harry came, covering Severus and himself in his own cum. At the sight of Harry and feeling of Harry's spasaming channel, Severus could hold back no longer. With a scream almost as loud as Harry's he emptied himself into Harry.

"Harry!" The pair collapsed onto the bed. Severus pulled out, making Harry groan slightly, and cast a cleaning charm on both of them. He drew Harry towards him as kissed the sleepy boy on the forehead. Harry snuggled closer to Severus with a contented sigh.

"I love you Severus."

"I love you Harry."

* * *

EEEEEE! So cute!

-Oh gods run! She is going feminine on us guys-

"Oh no!"

*EEEK!*

-. - Really guys?

Fine then. I hope you liked it. God I hate it when my muses kill the mood. Read and respond!


	27. Detention

So I had the worst trouble with this chapter because I wasn't sure what to do with it. I think I have it figured out now so I hope it turns out alright. Okie, so on to chapter….27 I think (its so hard to keep track now)

-You're just getting old so you can't remember-

*Severus, she can't even drink yet, I think she has awhile to go in the age department*

-I'm just saying…age happens to every one-

*Especially you. You're old.*

-Why you little…-

Boys! Enough! Why did I ever take on three muses?

"Because you love us."

Oh yes. Thank you for the reminder Javert

Disclaimer: Don't own

* * *

Every Day is a Struggle

Harry sat down in his History of Magic class with a huge grin. He was so glad to be back to school, however ridicules that sounded. Draco plopped down next to him and gave him a piece of paper as Professor Jackson began his daily rant on the rise of the Dark Lord's power. Harry opened the parchment and smiled as he read it. He scribbled down a quick answer and pushed it back.

_Glad to be back?_

_Oh yes, even if it means having to listen to Jackson for an hour._

The boys passed the paper back and forth, completely forgetting the lecture.

_There is an Order meeting scheduled for this Wednesday. Will you continue your work with Hermione?_

_Yes. We need to find a way to defeat the bastard if we ever want to be free._

_Hear Hear!_

"Mr. Lowe, what do we have here? Notes in my class?" Professor Jackson descended from the podium and stalked up the aisle. His fiery red hair swayed in front of his pale, freckled face as he sneered at the guilty looking students. He snatched the parchment away from Harry and started to open it. Draco shot Harry a look of panic. If Jackson read what was on that paper, the Order would be discovered and both Draco and Harry would die. Harry, thinking quickly, pulled his wand out.

"_Incendio!" _The parchment lit on fire in the Professor's hands. Jackson dropped it quickly and cursed as he waved his hand comically in the air. Any giggles that were raised at the sight soon died down as Jackson turned on Harry.

"You imbecile! What stunt was that? How _dare _you attack a teacher? Three hundred points from Gryffindor and detention with me tonight. There we will discuss your further punishment." Harry's face turned pale as Jackson turned on his heel and stalked back to his podium. Draco gave him a look filled with sympathy, gratitude, and apology. Harry shrugged and turned to listen to the lecture but his mind was reeling. He had detention. Normally, that wouldn't have bothered him but in this school, detention was something to be feared. He had never been in one but he had heard the rumors. And he had seen the evidence.

XXX XXX XXX

Harry knocked on the large wooden door at exactly seven that night. The door flung open to reveal Jackson, smiling cruelly down at him.

"Mr. Lowe, do come in." Harry entered quietly, hoping not to anger that man any further by unnecessary noise. He looked around the room with a feeling of trepidation. Jackson's office was simplistic in nature, only seeming to have what one need.

"Have a seat." Harry sat in the chair in front of the desk and his stomach sank as he saw Jackson pull something out from under his desk. The long, knotted, brown strips of leather hung from the thick black handle of the whip. Harry counted nine long strips and he gulped as his brain put a name to the object in Jackson's hand. A cat o' nine tails. He leaned as far back in his chair as possible as Jackson grinned at him.

"You seem to be a little nervous William. Are you new to this?" Harry just gulped and his hands clenched the arms of the wooden chair. "You see, this is how this works. You do something bad, you get punished. The worse the offense the more lashes you get, understand?" Harry nodded quickly.

"Good, good. Now let's see, attacking a teacher. That gives you twenty lashes." Harry's head shot up in anger.

"But I didn't attack y-"

"Talking back to a teacher…that's five more lashes. Are you done?" Harry closed his eyes for a moment then nodded.

"Good. Now stand and take off your shirt." Harry did as he was told with a feeling of dread. He placed his shirt on the chair carefully and faced Jackson with a look of confidence and challenge on his face.

"What do we have here? It looks like you have already met the wrong end of a whip." Harry looked at his scar covered chest, most of them gifts from Riley. Harry looked up and shrugged indifferently.

"I guess it is of no matter anyways. Place your hands on the wall with your back to me." Harry did not want his back exposed to this awful man but at this point he had no choice. His hands pressed against the cold stone and he squeezed his eyes shut as he waited for the first strike. He heard the crack before he felt the pain. It was a burning along his back and a sharp sting at the same time. He clenched his fists and bit his lip to keep from crying out. The whip lashed again and Harry's head fell to rest against the cold stone. It went on like that until the pain was overwhelming and Harry sunk to his knees.

"It seems Mr. Lowe; you can take a bit of pain." The cold drawl shook Harry from his pain clouded world. The whips started again and tears started to pour down his face. Harry felt liquid running down his back and he cursed silently. He really hoped there would be no scars when Jackson was done. The pain was almost more than Harry could handle and he was about to scream when the lashes stopped. Jackson stepped back and admired his handiwork.

"Not bad if I say so myself. You are dismissed Mr. Lowe." Harry gripped the wall as he stood on shaky knees. He stumbled over to the chair and grabbed his shirt. He waited a moment, trying to gather his strength, and then stumbled to the door. The pain in his back was overwhelming and every step he took made it worse. He slowly walked up a corridor, his blood now running down his legs and dripping onto the floor. And he turned a corner his strength gave out and he collapsed onto the floor. He rested his head against the wall and tried to gather his strength again

"Harry!" A concerned Neville ran over to Harry and patted his cheek. Harry cracked an eye and grinned at Neville.

"Hey Neville." Neville stared at him for a moment in confusion before he was hit with the answer.

"Bad detention?" Harry nodded and Neville gave him a sympathetic look.

"C'mon then. Let's get you back to your husband. I'm sure he could take care of you better than the idiots in the hospital wing." Neville helped Harry stand and slowly led the boy to the Headmaster's rooms.

XXX XXX XXX

Severus was quietly reading a book, or at least trying to. Harry should have returned two hours ago and Severus was starting to get worried. Malika paced back in forth. She could feel that Harry was in trouble, but was also coming home. Ten minutes later there was a knock on the door and Severus ran and flung it open. A tried looking Neville Longbottom supported an almost unconscious and heavily bleeding Harry. Severus immediately went into teacher mode as he led the two boys to the couch. He ran his wand up and down Harry's back as he turned to Neville.

"What happened?" Neville looked at Harry sadly.

"Detention, with Jackson I think. He was protecting the Order's cover and received detention. I found him in a corridor and helped him back here." Severus nodded.

"Thank you Mr. Longbottom. You may go." Neville left with one last glance at Harry. Severus turned back to Harry and started to cast healing spells. As they started to work he grabbed a few potions and forced them down Harry's throat. Harry groaned and opened his eyes. His back hurt beyond belief but he could tell it had stopped bleeding.

"Sev?" Severus looked at his husband with a scowl.

"Harry, what am I going to do with you? How many sacrifices are you going to make for the Order before you are killed?" Harry smiled sadly.

"As many as I need to Severus, and you know that." Severus picked Harry up and took him to bed. He lay Harry down on the bed softly and kissed his forehead.

"I know love. Go to sleep. You're back will still hurt in the morning but you still need rest." Harry nodded sleepily and turned over.

"Goodnight Severus."

"Goodnight Harry."

XXX XXX XXX

"Hermione, I don't think that's it." Harry poured over the book Hermione had passed to him and shook his head. "It says this is only temporary and I refuse to use it if there is any chance of him ever coming back." Hermione nodded and took the book back. They had been at this for hours, studying the most ancient scripts for some way to kill the Dark Lord. So far there had been nothing possible. Harry stretched and winced. His back still ached from his punishment two days ago, and to make matters worse he had woken up puking. By lunch time he was fine but he had felt nauseous most of the morning. He picked up a dusty book and opened it with a groan. He started to absorb the information and the next thing he knew it was seven o'clock at night. Severus sat next to him and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Harry, enough. There will always be next week." Harry smiled tiredly at Severus and shrugged.

"I know, just let me finish this chapter, alright?" Severus kissed him on the cheek with a nod and left. Harry turned back to the book and picked up where he had left off.

_Elemental Magik is a hard Magik to perform. It takes much concentration of the Wizard's energy and life force to make it work. If not done correctly it can lead to the death of the Wizard. Elemental Magik is spontaneous, and can only be done in the most desperate of times. But Elemental Magik has many uses. It can create life, feed the poor, give water to the thirsty, turn the tide of a battle, and even destroy someone completely._

Harry paused. Destroy someone completely? He reread the passage carefully and his heart sank when he realized it could only be done spontaneously. He shut the book with a defeated sigh and went to bed. It was like Severus said, maybe next week.

* * *

So that was shorter than I had hoped it to be but I had to make some changes to my plan that ended up shortening it. But next chapter will have a twist and some action so be prepared.

"Is that from the Lion King?"

What?

*You know, the song that one guy sings….Be Prepared.*

Umm….I guess but when did you have time to watch the Lion King?

-Yesterday-

And you didn't invite me? Fine…I see how it is. Well, read and review so I know _someone _cares about me.

-I hate it when she pouts-


	28. Captured

So here I am…..again…on a Friday night….doing nothing….but giving you the next chapter….while my muses….are at a party. God I need a life.

Disclaimer: Don't own

* * *

Every Day is a Struggle

The body crashed to the ground with a satisfying thud as Voldemort lowered his wand.

"I must ask My Lord, have you ever heard of the expression of not killing the messenger?" Voldemort snarled at the werewolf.

"Enough Greyback, I am not in the mood for your jests. I must see for myself if the report it true. I must see the memories." Voldemort rose from his throne and drew his robes around him. As he swept out of the doors with his constant entourage the body was set afire by one of his many slaves.

Voldemort swept through the halls of Riddle Mansion with a glower. He could not believe it. He would not believe it until he saw the evidence right in front of him. Severus, his most trusted member, a traitor? This could not be. The red eyes searched for the black door and he turned suddenly when he found it. The door blew open before him and the wizards and witches hovering around the pensive drew back in fear.

"Where are the memories? I want to see them." A middle age wizard stepped forward and his voice was quivering as he spoke.

"My Lord, they are in the pensive at the moment. An expert on faked memories is examining them at the moment but once he is done they are at your full disposal." Voldemort snarled at the wizard, who drew back fearfully. Voldemort sat in a chair and crossed his arms, determined to wait.

Not two minutes later he was woken from his angry thoughts when a buzzing noise came from the pensive. A wizard in his mid-twenties flashed back from the pensive with a frown on his face.

"They seem to be genuine. I cannot find a whole in any of the memories at all and there are no signs of tampering." Voldemort stood and pushed the wizard back. He touched the liquid with his wand and was pulled into the pensive.

_Voldemort looked around and was surprised to see that he was in Bellatrix's office from when she was Headmistress. Jack Riley was sitting in a chair across from the desk and both he and Bellatrix were staring intently at a purple spider. Bellatrix was grinning maniacally at Riley, who looked very satisfied._

"_Very good Riley, you will be rewarded for your efforts. We have finally caught Severus and William in the act. You are dismissed."_

_Riley rose and started to leave when he turned._

"_Why did Snape call William Harry Potter?" Voldemort growled as he heard the name. The boy would pay as well._

"_I have no idea Riley, just probably some sick role playing they have."_

Voldemort felt the familiar rush as he was transported to another memory.

_A dark figure in the fire place caught Voldemort's attention. Jack Riley was talking intently to the face in the fire and he seemed to be quite upset._

"_What do you mean framed? Framed for what?" The unrecognizable male voice replied._

"_You have been framed for Bellatrix's death. They used the same killing style as you to frame you. I suggest you run." The head pulled out of the fire and Riley hit the wall with a curse. _

"_Damn you Severus. I don't know how you did it but I know it was you. I will find you and I will kill you."_

Voldemort was suddenly pulled into another memory and his feet hit the ground with a solid thud.

_Jack Riley sat on top of a young squirming boy with a smirk on his face._

"_William, stop moving and this will hurt a lot less." Voldemort curiously drew closer and smiled to himself at the sight. Harry Potter was tied up to the bed with lines carved up and down his body and blood was everywhere. Suddenly the door flew open and an enraged Severus Snape flew in._

"_Riley, don't touch him!" Voldemort watched with rage as Severus quickly dispatched one of Voldemort's own servants. _

As Riley died the memory ended and Voldemort was pushed back into reality. Voldemort was radiating power in his rage as he turned to his followers.

"Get your wands ready and prepare for battle. I have some business to attend to." Voldemort's people rushed out of the room and Voldemort was left in peace. He would finally be able to capture Harry Potter. He had been searching for the damn boy for years. It had been a mistake to let him go, not that he had known that at the time. He had not heard of the prophecy until a year later.

_Neither can live while the other survives_

Once he found the Potter boy he would enslave him and use him until the boy broke. Then he would kill him. It was quite simple.

XXX XXX XXX

Harry sat in Severus lap with a sigh. An arm snaked around his waist as a kiss was pressed to his forehead.

"Tough day?" Harry nodded and snuggled deeper into the warmth.

"Yes, school was awful. I swear the teachers get crazier every day." There was a low chuckle and Harry smiled.

"I'm sure it will get bett-" There was a loud knock on the door and Severus frowned. With a sigh Harry clambered off his lap and kissed his cheek.

"I'll be in the bed room if you need me." Severus nodded and walked over to the door. He made sure he had his wand in his back pocket and opened the door. Voldemort smiled at him as Severus backed up suddenly.

"My Lord?" Voldemort strode in, followed by seven other members of the Deatheaters.

"Severus, did you really think you could hide him from me?" Severus paled and his hand inched for his wand.

"Hide whom my Lord? I would never hide anything from you." Voldemort chuckled and circled Severus.

"Not even a certain raven haired youth? Hmmm?" Severus' eyes flickered around the room, trying to find and escape route for him and Harry.

"I never thought you would be a traitor Severus. But I guess love can do strange things." Voldemort spat the word love at Severus, who flinched.

"It really doesn't matter though. I will capture you both and have my way in the end. You will be slowly tortured to death and Harry? Well Harry will become my slave until I break him. And then I will kill him." Severus' vision turned red and he lunged at Voldemort. Voldemort didn't even flinch. Instead he raised his wand and a red light flashed out of it. Severus fell to the ground mid leap, bound with green ties. A door flung open and a concerned Harry Potter ran out of the bed room.

"Severus are you okay I thought I heard-" Harry stopped cold as he took in the scene. The other Deatheaters smiled at him with their masks and the pair of red eyes turned to him.

"Ah Harry, so nice of you to join us. I assume you remember me?" Harry nodded and his eyes flickered over to Severus, whose eyes were begging him to run.

"Good, good. Now I have learned some interesting news. Seems your lover has turned traitor."

"Husband." Voldemort cocked his head and stared at Harry.

"What?"

"He is my husband." Voldemort smiled at him and flicked his wand. Harry was tied up before he could even pull out his wand.

"It is of no matter. But as it looks like my business is finished here it is time for me to go. Avery, take the traitor with you and I will deal with him later. Right now I have some papers to change." Voldemort gave Harry a meaningful look that made his blood run cold. Harry looked at Severus was true fear in his eyes.

"Sev…." Severus struggled to reach out to him as Severus was roughly grabbed by a hooded figure.

"Harry!" Harry was grabbed as he attempted to run to Severus.

"Severus!" Harry felt the familiar pull of aparation and the last thing he saw was Severus' horrified face as he was whisked away.

* * *

This is what you get when you leave me alone without my muses for an extended period of time. Depression. Ah well, they should be home soon. I hope. Well I hope you like this chapter and just a warning the next one might not be so happy either. So Read and respond.


	29. Poison

So I meant to get this out sooner. I actually had it typed out a few days after I posted the last one but lucky me, my brand new 800 dollar computer broke. They took a week to fix it, saying the LCD was broken but guess what…it wasn't! It was a faulty memory stick. I can still use it but it is a bit slow and has less memory. So it will be totally fixed in a few days. So yeah….happy birthday?

*Ohhh! Who's birthday is it?*

-No ones you idiot-

"Hey be nice to Parnasse! Just because you didn't get laid last night and last chapter didn't go so well and this chapter won't either doesn't mean that you can take it out on him!"

Wow, sounds like you're having a bad day Sev

-and I have you to thank for it-

Hehehe…..so…on to the disclaimer!

Disclaimer: I sure hope you get the idea by now

* * *

Every Day is a Struggle

Harry sat on the small bed, his knees drawn up to his chest. Tears poured down Harry's face and they burned into the various cuts. His right eye had swelled shut and was currently giving Harry a pounding headache. He had been confined to this room for a week and so far had seen no chance to escape. Harry sometimes wondered if Severus was still alive. He had heard no word about his husband since they had been separated and Harry was more concerned for him that himself. The door flung open and Voldemort strode in with a small smile.

"Hello Harry. I must say you look awful. That eye sure looks painful." Harry glared at the man and said nothing.

"Still not talking? Even after that wonderful time we had yesterday?" Harry pointedly looked at the wall and said nothing.

"Well, I was going to give you news of your husband but seeing as you won't be polite I might as well just leave." Harry's head whipped around and he started imploringly at Voldemort.

"No please tell me. I'll talk; I will." Voldemort chuckled and turned around.

"See, was that so hard?" Harry almost glared but remembered the news. Instead he bowed his head.

"No My Lord."

"Very good, you are learning. Now I must say that unfortunately your husband is still alive if just a little worse for the wear." Harry felt himself relax and he even smiled a little.

"But this is not why I came. I came for information." Harry's stomach sank and he scooted back on the bed.

"My spies have given me word of a new Order, and I am to believe you and Severus might know something of this. I have asked your husband and he refused to tell me anything so I came to you." Harry's back hit the head board and he suddenly found himself tied to it with chafing ropes.

"Now Harry, where does the Order of the Phoenix meet?" Harry shook his head and looked down. He would not give up any information; he would rather die. Voldemort shook his head.

"Now let's not force me to make this unpleasant Harry. I would hate to hurt you." Harry glared and said nothing. Voldemort drew his wand and smiled cruelly.

"Very well then. _Crucio!_" Harry felt pain over take him and he screamed. The pain was ripping through him and at that moment he wished for nothing else than to die. He just wanted all the pain to end and to slip into a dark oblivion. Suddenly the pain stopped and Harry was left panting on the bed.

"Are you ready to talk yet Harry?" Harry hung his head, his raven hair falling in front of his eyes.

"No? _Crucio_!" As the pain overtook Harry again the screams of his pain echoed in the bedroom.

XXX XXX XXX

Severus' head shot up as he heard the screams. He knew who those screams belonged to. Severus pulled against the chains binding him to the wall and shouted Harry's name. The guard watching him smiled at him and leaned against the wall.

"You bastards don't hurt him!" Tears streamed down Severus' face and his wrists started to bleed from the chafing. The guard started to whistle a happy tune and ignored the shouts. The screams stopped and Severus collapsed against the wall in relief. He hung his head and willed himself the calm down. He was almost calm again when the screams started up again. Severus shut his eyes tightly and sobs shook his body. He wished he could be with Harry. He wished he had been more careful. He wished he had pushed Harry away and not gotten him into this mess. He wished; he wished; he wished. A door flung open and a tall man with black hair strode in.

"Hello Severus, fancy seeing you here." Severus hissed at the unwelcome figure.

"Greyback." Fenir Greyback smiled at him and walked closer to the captive man.

"I never trusted you but even I thought you were not so stupid as to go against our master." Severus snarled at him but didn't reply.

"And now I am here to make you talk, while my Master is with your husband making him talk." Severus lunged at the grinning man but was yanked back by the chains.

"Leave him alone or I'll-" Greyback threw his head back and laughed.

"Do what? Glare me to death? I think not Severus. You will sit there like a good boy and tell me what you know or I swear you will be screaming louder than Potter by the time I am done with you." Feinir drew a small bag from his robes and set it on a table across from the wall Severus was chained to. Fenir dug around in the bag and drew out a small vial and held it up to the light. He nodded happily to himself and drew a needle out from the bag as well. As he started to prepare the needle he turned to Severus with a smile.

"Do you know what this is? No? I'm surprised. For a potions master you are very unlearned about poisons." Severus paled at the mention of poison and shrunk away from the large man

"You see Severus, this poison has many uses. It is an extract from the moonbeam flower. Also more commonly known as Black Blood, it forces you to bleed from every orifice in your body. Once it is put into your blood stream it takes effect in three hours. Your blood turns black as it oozes out of your body. It takes about three days to kill you and the only antidote is receiving another dose of the poison. And you know how rare moonbeam flowers are. One last thing, it is incredibly painful. I have heard that it effectively kills and tortures a person at the same time." Severus eyed the clear liquid in the syringe anxiously. Fenir drew closer to him and motioned the guard forward. The guard did as he was told and grabbed Severus by the hair. Severus' head was thrust onto the wall and his neck was exposed to Fenir. Fenir patted Severus on the cheek with a smile.

"Good luck Severus." Without another word Fenir plunged the needle in Severus neck and released the clear liquid into the blood stream. Severus felt himself go woozy for a moment before he came back to reality. Fenir was cleaning off the syringe with a smile.

"So my work here is done. My Lord will be in to question you in…oh…three and a half hours I would say." Fenir left without another word and Severus fell back against the wall, hopelessness radiating throughout his body.

XXX XXX XXX

"We have to do something!" Draco pounded his fist against the table and McGonagall glowered at him.

"And what do you propose we do Mr. Malfoy-Black? We have few people, not enough to storm Riddle mansion, no idea where they are in the building, and have no way of knowing if they are even alive." Draco paced back and forth angrily. The rest of the Order watched him, sadness in their eyes.

"Look, I know they are alive. They have to be. And I think my fathers could get us into the building if you just let me try!" McGonagall shook her head as she left the room.

"The answer is no Draco." The door slammed shut and Draco sat on the couch with a sob. Hermione touched his back gently and he turned to her.

"I am going to save them Hermione, if it is the last thing I do." Hermione looked like she was about to protest but she saw the look in Draco's eyes and merely nodded.

"Then we are going too." Draco started at her in surprise as the rest of the Order nodded.

"Really?" Hermione nodded and stood up, the rest of the Order following her leave. Draco grinned at them and walked over to the fireplace.

"Then what are we waiting for? We got ass to save."

XXX XXX XXX

Lucius regarded the group of teenagers seriously.

"You do realizing what you are proposing right? Not all of us will survive." Draco nodded solemnly.

"Yes father we know." Sirius stood next to his husband.

"I can get you guys in. You will have to be dressed as slaves, which means little or no clothing, and you will have to act like them too." Ron nodded and stepped forward.

"Yes, and once we are in we will split up in twos or threes, looking for both Severus and Harry. Once they have been located we will meet in the forest outside Riddle manor." Lucius looked at them.

"How will you communicate?" This time it was Luna who stepped forward.

"I have charmed all of our wands to double as communication devices. We merely whisper the name of whom we want to speak to and our wands connect." Lucius was impressed by the ingenious of the plan but was still concerned.

"Where will you hide your wands? Slaves do not have wands and there is no way to hid them in the meager clothes." Draco smiled cunningly.

"We will hide them where we must." Sirius took the double meaning and winced.

"Well, I am ready to agree with this plan. What about you Lucius." Lucius regarded the team seriously.

"Now this will not be easy, or fun. Some of you may die, and many of you will be injured. I will understand if you back out of this now." Ginny smiled and shook her head.

"No thank you sir. This is what we signed up for. We knew it might come to this and we are ready." Lucius nodded and looked at his husband.

"Ready Sirius?" Sirius nodded.

"Ready."

XXX XXX XXX

Harry leaned over the toilet and groaned. This was the third time he had thrown up this morning and he was getting really tired of it. This morning sickness had been going on for a while now and while it seemed to be dying down he was still throwing up.

"Well, looks like not all of us are having a good morning." Harry straightened up and glared at Voldemort."

"What do you want? Haven't you tortured me enough for the week?" Voldemort laughed and leaned against the doorframe.

"I just have a few questions to ask of you Harry." Harry closed his eyes and sighed.

"I didn't answer your questions yesterday, what makes you think I am going to answer them today?" Voldemort laughed and drug Harry into the bedroom.

"Wishful thinking I guess."

XXX XXX XXX

Severus groaned and wished he could die. The pain was excruciating and he was not sure how much he could take. Black blood dripped down his face and splashed into the growing puddle. His face was covered in dried blood and the new blood that was still leaking out of him. Fenir had been in to check up on him and had announced that he was impressed by this poison. Severus had growled at him but didn't look like much of a threat so Fenir had just laughed. Voldemort had also been in to check on him and extract information out of him but Severus had remained silent. Eventually Voldemort had given him a few bouts of the Cruciatis curse to vent his frustration and left. Severus was now alone except for that single guard. He knew he was going to die. He could feel the poison killing him and he knew that it was only a matter of time before he left this world. He could only pray that Harry made it out alive.

* * *

So that was depressing. Really depressing. Really really depressing. Really really really-

-I think they have the idea-

"You were getting a tad bit repetitive."

*Are you really going to kill Severus? I thought you liked him!*

You will have to see Parnasse…So read and respond.


	30. Disaster

So this should be fun….and I must announce there are only three or four chapters left. I am not sure if I am going to split this chapter up or not for suspense so I guess we will find out.

-You would think she would plan these things out ahead of time.-

"I guess not"

*maybe she should….*

Thanks guys

Disclaimer: I had a dream I owned it once…but sadly it was just a dream

* * *

Every Day is a Struggle

Voldemort tapped his chin thoughtfully as he regarded the vomiting boy. Harry had been consistently throwing up every morning ever since he had been captured. While Harry had slept Voldemort had had some of him men run a few tests and had come up with the most interesting results. Apparently his little Harry had gotten himself knocked up. Ever since he had found this out, Voldemort had been pondering on how to use this information to his best benefit. Harry stood up from the toilet and washed his face off in the sink. He turned to Voldemort with a glare.

"What? Come to gloat that I have finally fallen?" Voldemort chuckled. The boy might be a nuisance but at least he had spirit.

"Oh no Harry, I just came to see how you were doing and if your rooms were comfortable. Need any more pillows?" Harry glared at him and left the bed room. He sat on the bad and stared at the wall, determined to ignore the man smirking at him.

"Well, as it seems you are going to be trouble today I think I should give you a reward. " Harry looked at him.

"An award….for being bad?" Voldemort nodded with a smile.

"Oh yes. News of your husband." Harry looked at him earnestly as he did whenever Severus was mentioned.

"How is he?" Voldemort shook his head.

"Not very well I'm sad to say. Someone just happened to poison him. Let us just say that he doesn't have much longer. It looks very painful." Harry felt his stomach drop out and his heart clenched.

"Please, please tell me you're joking. This is a bad joke, please." Voldemort felt victory well up inside of him at the sight of the once defiant boy falling to pieces.

"I'm afraid not, Harry." Harry felt tears pouring down his face as he curled up into a tight ball. He had forgotten anything other than Severus, dying alone in some small cell. Harry felt his heart shatter over and over as sobs wracked his body. Voldemort smiled happily at the boy as he left him alone to his tears.

XXX XXX XXX

Severus had never felt so much pain in his life. He twisted weakly against the chains, screaming silently. His voice had given out on him hours ago and his strength was being sapped quickly. His blood was still seeping out, just as quickly as before. The door flung open and Voldemort walked in with a self-satisfied smile.

"Hello, Severus. How is the new poison treating you?" Severus didn't even have the energy to lift his head, let alone make some snarky reply.

"That well? I must say it has surpassed even our expectations. But I have news for you, about Harry. Turns out he has a little medical condition." Severus forced his head up and looked imploringly at Voldemort.

"We didn't poison him like you if that's what you think. Oh no, this medical condition is entirely your fault." Severus wished he could voice his opinions but with torn up vocal cords it was slightly difficult.

"Turns out your little husband is pregnant." Severus felt his stomach clench and he shut his eyes. Pregnant? Normally he would have been overjoyed but with the way they were captured he only felt horror.

"Oh yes, I guess I should offer my congratulations. But I really don't think that would be appropriate. I do have a few questions for you. Questions that I think you should really answer considering your husband…." Voldemort left the sentence hanging with a small smile. Severus opened him mouth to speak but all that came out was a raspy moan. Voldemort chuckled.

"Oh yes, the screaming is a little bad for the vocal cords. I'll have my men heal those up for you and then will you talk?" Severus nodded. He would do anything for Harry and their unborn child.

XXX XXX XXX

Draco tried not to gawk at the largess of Riddle Manor. He kept his head down behind his father and tried to act as he thought a slave would. The chains were really uncomfortable but they only had to go a few more feet. Sirius slipped them into a deserted room and turned to them with a serious expression. Lucius came and stood next to him. They summoned robes for the Order and they went about shedding the slave clothes. Once they were all dressed Draco turned and faced the nervous looking crowd.

"Alright guys, this is what we have been waiting for. You know your assignments. Hermione is with me, the other groups are as follows. Ron with Tonks and Neville, Ginny with Luna and my fathers are together. Do _not _be seen or the whole thing is over." The group nodded and drew their wands. Slowly, the pairs left a few minutes apart until it was Draco, Sirius, Lucius, and Hermione left. Lucius and Sirius turned to their son.

"We are proud of you Draco," Sirius said softly. Draco hugged both of his fathers and smiled at them both. He was scared and so were the other two. Not for themselves, they had accepted this, but for each other.

"We will make it, all of us," Lucius said. The other two nodded and Draco turned to Hermione and took her hand.

"Come love, it is time for us to leave." Draco waved once more at his fathers before he and Hermione slipped into the hallway.

XXX XXX XXX

Voldemort left Severus' cell with a satisfied smirk. He had gotten all the information he needed and he had just sent ten of his people to round up the Order members in Hogwarts. Severus would be dead in the next two hours and he was on his way to tell Harry he was pregnant. This day could get no better. Voldemort opened Harry's door and strode in with a smile. Harry was right where Voldemort had left him, curled up into a small ball, crying.

"Harry, I must talk to you." There was no reply so Voldemort kept talking.

"I have noticed your strange habit of throwing up every morning and I took the liberties to run some tests. I hope you don't mind." Harry looked up, a confused look on his face.

"What are you talking about?"

"Why I am taking about the fact that in about nine months you will have a little Potter-Snape running around." Harry froze as an insurmountable terror seized him.

"Are you saying I'm pregnant?"

XXX XXX XXX

Draco stupefied the guard at the cell door and Hermione unlocked it with a quick unlocking spell. This was the fifth cell they had come across in the last half an hour and so far they had found neither Harry nor Severus. Draco threw open the door and pointed his wand inside as he jumped through the door way. Hermione soon followed but they were stopped dead in their tracks. Severus was chained to the wall, his face covered in what seemed to be black blood. There was a similar substance pooled on the floor and covering the ragged robes he was wearing.

"Severus!" Draco rushed to the slumped body and lifted his head. Severus stared back at him with dull eyes, so filled with pain that there seemed to be nothing left of the man Draco knew.

"Hermione, what is wrong with him?" Draco had a panicked edge to his voice and Hermione touched his shoulder.

"Let me look at him." Hermione looked into Severus' eyes and felt his skin. She sniffed the black blood covering his face and grimaced.

"He has been poisoned. They used a poison called Black Blood. It causes immense pain and forces the victim to bleed black blood from every orifice in the body. The only known antidote is another dose of the poison." Draco grabbed Severus' chin.

"Severus, do you know where the rest of the poison is?" Severus' eyes fluttered for a moment before he gave the smallest of nods.

"Where is it?" Severus opened his mouth but no words came out. He swallowed and tried again.

"Fenir. Fenir Greyback." Hermione nodded and used her wand to contact the others.

"Guys, we found Severus but he needs medicine. Fenir Greyback has it. Find him and take it from him. Once it has been located contact us and go to the meeting spot. We are going to need help getting Severus out of here so use the locators and if you are near us come help us." Within minutes Luna and Ginny were helping Draco and Hermione unchain Severus and take him out of the building.

XXX XXX XXX

Ron hid behind the pillar as a curse flew by his ear. He winced and fired a hex back at the hooded figure. Tonks lay unconscious but mainly unhurt over in the corner and Neville was behind another pillar.

"Come out and play little children. I won't bite." Ron recognized Fenir's voice and smiled bitterly. Neville gave him a look and nodded. Ron shook his head.

'Too dangerous' he mouthed. Neville shrugged with a smile. He nodded once more and with a shout lunged out from behind the pillar. Ron followed after and started firing spells. He saw Neville get hit and go down, with a lot of blood. But Neville's distraction had been just enough. Ron hit Greyback with a curse and the werewolf fell down into a heap. Ron went to check Neville and was relieved to see that it was only a nasty cut on his arm, nothing serious. He used the few minor healing spells he knew and then woke up Neville. Neville went to heal Tonks as Ron ran over to Greyback. He dug around in his robes until he came across a small bag. Ron took out the bag and withdrew a syringe and a vial with some clear liquid in it.

"Eureka," Ron whispered and tucked the medicine away. He drew out his wand and put the tip to his lips.

"The medicine has been procured. Going to meeting spot." He heard a confirmation from Draco and turned back to his partners.

"Alright guys, we have what we need, let's get out of here."

XXX XXX XXX

Draco lay Severus on the ground and looked at the broken man sadly. He lay on the green grass in a field a few miles from Riddle Manor and he was just dying. A few seconds later he heard the familiar pop of aparation and he turned to the threesome.

"You have the medicine?" Ron nodded and handed the bag to Hermione, who started to go about her business. With the quick efficiency of someone who had done this before, she filled the syringe and injected the liquid into Severus. The bleeding soon stopped and with a few more of her advanced healing skills she was able to get him to sit up and talk.

"Harry," he gasped. He tried to pull away from Hermione and stumble up but his legs simply wouldn't support his weight. He collapsed and Hermione shook her head.

"Severus you are injured, sit. We have Lucius, Sirius, Ron, Tonks, Ginny, Luna, and Neville all looking for him. If he is in there he will be found, now rest." Severus knew there was nothing else he could do in his condition so he sat back down with a nod. For the first time in about two weeks he could finally see a glimmer of hope.

XXX XXX XXX  
"Yes Harry, you are pregnant." Harry touched his stomach gently and knew that he had to get out of here, for his child. His and Severus' child.

"Now, Harry, as I cannot have a pregnant slave I am going to have the child terminated tomorrow." Harry froze and stared at Voldemort.

"You…what?"

"You are going to have an abortion." Emotions that Harry had never felt before raced through him. Images of Severus' smiling face, a child in his arms, and eventually grandchildren raced through his mind. He knew that no matter to consequences he had to save his child.

"No." Voldemort raised an eyebrow.

"No? I do believe you do not get a choice in this matter." Harry stood up, his magic swirling around him.

"I said no." Harry's quiet voice made Voldemort draw back.

"You will do I say!" Harry shook his head.

"No longer." Harry raised his hand and earth shot up from the ground. Harry had no idea what he was doing; it just felt natural.

Voldemort stumbled back from the sharp rocks that were flying at his face. Harry shot his hand upward and earth started to snake up Voldemort's leg. Voldemort drew his wand and started to fire curses at Harry but they seemed to disappear mid-air, as if the air itself swallowed it. He had heard of this type of magic before, elemental magic. He broke the earth off from his lags and looked at Harry. The boy's eyes were glowing and his face was perfectly clam as he uttered one last thing.

"Goodbye." There was a roaring sound and the ground beneath Voldemort seemed to rip open. Voldemort stumbled for a moment before he went crashing down into the dark abyss.

XXX XXX XXX

Ginny stumbled into Luna as the entire building began to shake. She looked around confused as Luna dodged a large rock that came tumbling from the ceiling. Ginny shouted into her wand.

"Guys, the building in coming down, get out of here!" Ginny and Luna aparated to the field, where they were soon joined by the rest of the team. Everyone was covered in blood and dust as they stared at each other in exhaustion.

"Harry?" A broken sounding voice issued from Severus and they all turned and looked at him. Lucius shook his head and Severus covered his face and started to sob. Lucius watched with a pained expression as his almost brother started to fall apart. He took out his wand and with a sharp crack aparated back into the building, determined to find Harry.

This silence went on for ages as they listened to the Manor falling apart. With each second that went by they grew more uneasy. Suddenly, there was an enormous crash and a few of them went running toward the scene. When they got there they cried out in horror. The entire Manor had collapsed. Draco felt tears running down his cheek as Hermione clutched at him in sorrow. Silence pervaded the air until it was broken by a quiet, "look." Ron pointed to a small figure stumbling out of the dust. It staggered a few feet until it collapsed. Ron went running down to it and sighed in relief where he saw Harry. He picked him up and started to carry him on his back to the rest of the group.

XXX XXX XXX

Severus had never felt so empty before. Harry and their child was gone. Dead. And he was still alive. Suddenly, a figure carrying another came over the field. Severus sat up and tried to run to the figures but his legs were still having some trouble.

"Harry?" Severus called out. Ron came and set the boy in Severus lap. Severus started to sob in relief as he stroked Harry's hair.

"Harry Harry, my Harry, wake up." Harry stirred and opened his eyes. He saw Severus' pale, worried face staring at him and he smiled.

"Severus. Are you okay? I heard you were poisoned." Severus winced and kissed Harry.

"I am fine, but you are not." Harry smiled again and hugged Severus.

"Of course I am alright. I am more than alright. But we should talk later." Severus nodded and turned to the rest of the group.

"Is everyone alright?" People nodded, except for Sirius.

"Where is Lucius?" The group froze and there seemed to be a chill in the air.

"He went back in….to find Harry." Sirius felt tears welling up in his eyes.

"Tell me someone saw him come out. He had to have come out." Everyone looked at him sadly and Draco rushed over to his father.

"Dad…" The pair held each other as tears started to pour down their faces. Severus and Harry looked at the couple sadly as they realized there was not going to be a happy ending for everybody. Severus looked at the sad group.

"Let's go home."

* * *

I really don't know if I gave the last scene enough justice but I can only try. So I hoped you liked this chapter, I did mostly. There are a few parts I thought could have been better, so to make me feel better you should review.

-She is obsessed with reviews-

"Addicted to them even"

*It is quite scary*

Oh go away…..Please read and respond!


	31. Orphan

So….this chapter was not going to originally be in here but it didn't make sense to me to not put it in here so lucky you, another chapter!

-Lucky? I wouldn't call that lucky-

*Severus, be nice, remember what happened last time you made her cry?*

I didn't cry!

"My dear, you were crying"

/pouts/ fine then, whatever you say.

Disclaimer: Don't Own

* * *

Every Day is a Struggle

Harry leaned against Severus as they aparated back to Hogwarts. They were both exhausted, as were the other members of the group. Draco and Sirius' tears stained faces stared blankly ahead as the castle sat in relative silence. Nothing had changed. It was a strange fact that left them all slightly disorientated. So much had happened to them all, but still the castle sat there. They group was about to head inside when there was a light in one of the windows. Then another. Then another and another until twelve windows were lit up. Severus examined the windows and a sudden realization hit him.

"Those are the teacher's windows. All of them except McGonagall's I think. I wonder what is going on." The group stared at the windows until Harry spoke up.

"Severus, let me see your arm." Severus held out his arm with a question in his eyes. Harry pushed up his sleeve and the closest members of the group gasped. His dark mark was fading, as if it had never been there.

"Don't you feel that Severus?" Severus nodded with a small smile.

"It is merely a sharp pain that I assumed was from my previous injuries. It must have woken them up and now…" Severus trailed off as everyone froze. Ron was the first to speak.

"We need to take care of the teachers who were loyal to him." Severus nodded and drew out his wand. The rest of the group followed his lead as he stalked toward the castle.

"Neville, I need you to find McGonagall. Once you find her you are to take out Johnson and Simmons." Neville nodded and split off from the group and ran off into the darkness. Severus turned to Ginny Hermione, and Luna, who were walking right behind him.

"I need you three to take out Graham, Senders, and Carlson." Ginny nodded and the trio ran off. Severus continued on to the castle. Sirius and Draco walked next to him and he turned to them.

"Can you two take out Roger, Baker, and Booth?" Sirius nodded and Draco sneered.

"Gladly." Severus watched them leave sadly. He knew the pain of Lucius' death must still be sharp as he watched them disappear into the dark. Ron and Tonks drew closer to Severus to receive their assignments.

"Ronald and Tonks, I need you to take out Parson, Phillips, and Hodges." The last pair ran off into the night and Severus turned to Harry.

"I want you to wait outside while I take care of Jackson." Harry glared at the man as he strode next to his husband.

"No Severus. We are going to do this together. I just got you back; I am not going to lose you again." Severus wanted to say no but he knew that tone of voice.

"Fine but stay behind me and do not do anything stupid." Harry nodded and drew behind Severus. Severus marched up the stairs and into the dark castle.

XXX XXX XXX

Neville drew his wand and looked around the corner. He had checked McGonagall's office and rooms and had found them destroyed. Somehow, the teachers must have found out about her true loyalties and had attacked. Neville then had gone on a search for her where he knew they sometimes kept misbehaving children. Neville recognized Johnson's voice and decided to take care of her. He stuck to the shadows as he drew into the room. The sight he saw was horrifying. McGonagall was collapsed in a corner and blood covered the room. Johnson was standing there, about to deliver the finale blow when she saw Neville. Without a word she flung the killing curse at Neville, who dropped to the ground as he threw a cutting curse at Johnson. The curse hit her in the leg and she cursed. As the blood started to flow, Johnson flung a nasty hex at Neville, who got clipped by it on the shoulder. His shoulder started to itch but he ignored it as he continued to throw spells. Finally, when she was hit in the chest with another cutting curse was when she finally fell. Neville ignored her body except to cast a spell to tie her up in case she wasn't dead. He ran over to McGonagall and he breathed a sigh of relief as he saw her awake.

"Mr. Longbottom, thank you." Neville nodded and helped her stand up.

"Can you fight Professor?" McGonagall nodded and Neville smiled.

"Good, because we have teachers to take care of."

XXX XXX XXX

Ron and Tonks nodded to each other as they crept down the hall. So far, they had taken care of Phillips and Hodges and only had Parson left. As they turned down the hall, a flash of white flung at them. Ron dived to the side and the spell hit the wall behind him, leaving a smoking hole. Parson strode down the hall, his wand in his hand. Tonks squatted and threw a stunning spell at Parson, who quickly blocked it and kept advancing. Ron dove to the side to avoid another curse as he hit Parson with a quick hex. Parson seemed to just shrug it off but had to dive to the floor to avoid the pair of spells flung at him from the couple down the hall. Ron gave Tonks a quick grin as he flung a cutting curse at Parson. It his shoulder and the man groaned but was again advancing. Ron saw another white curse flying at Tonks and he shouted at her to warn her but it was too late. She was hit and was flung against the wall. Ron choked back his tears as he started to fling random curses and hexes at Parson. A red spell hit Parson and the man started to burn. Ron ignored the screams of the Deatheater as he rushed to Tonks side. She was still breathing but from the injury on her stomach he wasn't sure for how much longer.

XXX XXX XXX

Ginny looked over at Hermione and Luna with a smile. Their three targets, Graham, Senders, and Carlson, had taken them unawares in the west corridors. The trio had quickly taken shelter behind a gargoyle and had been trying to get out ever since. They were covered in grime and dust from the gargoyle and they were starting to tire out. Ginny gave Luna a quick kiss on the cheek, a grin at Hermione, and dove out from behind the gargoyle. Luna and Hermione quickly followed, firing spells and covering Ginny. Ginny hit Graham with a nasty hex as she herself was hit with a cutting curse. The blood started to run down her face she glared at the three teachers. Hermione stood to her left and Luna to her right. All three raised their wands at the same time and each fired a curse. The three teachers fired their own curses and the battle was on full blast. It was impossible to tell who was firing at whom. Suddenly, Senders was down with a large gash on his swelling head. Luna now sported a boneless arm but other than that the three were fine. Graham and Carlson looked at their fallen comrade dispassionately before turning to the rest of the insurgents. The curses started to fire again and the fight was on.

XXX XXX XXX

Draco felt numb as he fired curses at the teachers. His remaining father stood next to him, covered in cuts and bruises. The first teacher, Roger, had gone down without much of a fight but the other two, Baker and Booth were putting up a good fight. Draco fired a spell at Baker and he was down. His father gave him a approving look and he grinned back. He would get revenge for his father. He would. Sirius fired off a shot and Draco fired one right after him. They both saw Booth go down and the two nodded at each other. Sirius went first and Draco noticed how bad he looked. He was covered in blood and his right leg seemed to be bothering him from the limp he had. Draco was about to ask him if he was alright when Booth sprung up. He aimed right at Sirius' chest and fired off a spell. Sirius flew back into the wall just as Draco fired a killing curse at Booth. Booth went down and Draco rushed over to his father. Sirius coughed and looked up to see Draco holding him in his arms.

"Dad, Dad are you alright?" Sirius shook his head as he coughed again. Blood dripped from his mouth and Draco began to shake.

"No, Dad please. Not you too. I love you, please don't leave me alone." Sirius reached up and brushed Draco's cheek, leaving a smear of blood on the pale skin.

"Shhh, Draco. It will be alright. You will not be alone. You have your friends and Hermione. Take good care of her. "Draco shook his head as tears started to fall.

"No," the distraught boy whispered. Sirius smiled.

"I will be with your father soon and one day you will join us. Until then know this. Your father and I are so proud of you. We love you Draco. I love you." Sirius coughed again and his eyes started to shut. The hand fell softly away from Draco's blood and tear stained face.

"Father.' Draco sobbed and drew his father into one last hug before gently laying the body down on the floor. Draco grabbed his wand, stood, and stumbled down a hallway.

XXX XXX XXX

Severus hit Jackson with a stunning spell but the man simply refused to go down. Harry stood behind him and fired shots as well. Severus was growing concerned on how long this was taking. Harry seemed to be growing weaker by the minute but Jackson seemed invincible. Severus growled in frustration as he shrugged off another cutting curse. Harry grimaced and raised his wand. Severus saw the energy building up in it and tried to stop Harry.

"No!" Harry ignored him and the shot of green was gone. It hit Jackson straight in the chest and the man was dead before he hit the ground. Severus swung around and was able to catch Harry before he hit the ground. He touched his pregnant husband's face softly.

"Silly boy."

XXX XXX XXX

Severus watched Harry sleep soundly and he rubbed his eyes. It had been a long night and he was magically and physically exhausted. He looked in the beds next to him and sighed sadly. Tonks was sleeping soundly, the wounds almost healed. Everyone else had taken a few healing potions and went to bed. Well almost everyone. Draco slept in the bed across from Harry, dead to the world. The boy was an orphan now. Both of his parents had died hours apart and now he slept. Severus had found him wandering the halls muttering "He's gone. They're gone." Severus had been forced to spell him into a deep sleep. Severus' heart had broken when he learned of Sirius' death. Both Lucius and Sirius had been like brother to him and he knew that eventually he would weep for them. Harry stirred slightly and Severus tightened his grip on Harry's hand. Those jade green eyes that had captured him from the start stared into his obsidian ones and he smiled.

"Harry." Harry smiled lovingly and touched Severus' face.

"Severus." Severus knew there would be sorrow later, for Harry also cared deeply for the fallen men, but right now he smiled. He smiled for the future.

* * *

/sobs/ that was so sad!

"I think all of us are teary eyed from that. Even Severus."

-/sniffles/ I did care for them greatly-

Well, we are going to go have a crying fest. You can join us if you want, bring ice cream. Read and Respond.


	32. Life

I feel like it has been forever since my last update but my life has been so chaotic lately. But I am not here to gripe and complain; I am here to give you a story. This is the last official chapter. There will be an epilogue but this is the last official chapter.

* * *

Every Day is a Struggle

Two Weeks After the Finale Battle:

Minerva stood in front of the large crowd, her stern eyes commanding silence.

"The Dark Lord's reign has been long and trying, but it is over." Thunderous cheers erupted over the courtyard of Hogwarts. Minerva allowed herself a small smile before continuing.

"But the marks of his dictatorship will not be erased easily. It will take hard work, determination, and courage to rebuild our society. Leaders will step forward to take on this task, and I encourage you to each to be a leader. This is a blank slate, on which we will write our own stories." More thunderous cheering ran throughout the courtyard and Minerva was hopeful.

XXX XXX XXX

Draco looked out the window, angry at himself for once again crying. It had been two weeks since the final battle, as everyone was calling it, and he still cried. There was a hand on his back and he turned to find Hermione looking at him sadly. Draco wiped his eyes.

"I'm sorry 'Mione. I don't know why I keep crying. It's just that everything reminds me of them…." Draco felt fresh tears well up into eyes and Hermione gave him a hug.

"Don't apologize Draco, I understand. It will take time to heal. Just know I am here for you no matter what." Draco nodded and turned back to the window.

"I am not sure what to do Hermione. They have always been there and now…. I still find myself looking for them." Hermione sat next to him and put her head on his shoulder.

"They are still there Draco, and they are so proud of you. You have to believe that." Draco smiled and kissed her on the cheek.

"Thank you Hermione. I love you."

XXX XXX XXX

"Severus, calm down. The baby is only a month and a half old." Severus ignored his amused husband as he paced back and forth.

"We need to fix up the manor. It is no place for a child. Then we need to buy clothes and food and-"Harry stood and put his arms around his panicking husband.

"Severus. We have _seven and a half months _before this baby is born. You need to calm down." Severus sat next to Harry and drew him into his arms.

"I love you Harry." Harry smiled up at him and put a hand on his stomach.

"I love you too."

XXX XXX XXX

Two Months After the Finale Battle:

Minerva sat behind her desk as she looked through a few papers. The nominations for the new Minister of Magic were in and she was organizing the official list. As she looked toward the bottom of the second paper her eyes widened. Her name seemed to be on the list. She shook her head as she continued to make the list. This was a new development. Well she had taken charge when the dark lord had fallen. She had made sure his true followers were put away. She had started to rebuild this society. Minerva smiled to herself as she finished up the lists. Maybe she would make a good Minister.

XXX XXX XXX

Draco stood before the two stones, wishing he could go back in time. He reread the inscriptions on the tombstones of his fathers once more before turning away and staring off into the distance. Draco was so caught up in his own world that he did not notice Harry coming to stand next to him.

"They wish they could be here with you Draco." Draco put his arms around himself and looked at the ground.

"I hurt so much Harry." Harry turned to Draco and wrapped him in his arms.

"I know Draco; they were really important to me too." Draco buried his face into Harry's shoulder as he started to cry. Harry felt his heart tear as he hushed his best friend. Harry looked over his shoulder to see Severus staring at him with sympathy. Harry looked back down at Draco and smoothed his hair back.

XXX XXX XXX

Harry lay on the cold table, a nervous feeling in his stomach. Severus held his hand next to him, occasionally squeezing it to give him support. Harry was getting his first ultrasound today. While it was a magical ultrasound, it did do the same thing as a muggle one. The medi-witch entered all business. Harry smiled at her nervously as she sat down next to him and pulled out her wand.

"Is this your first ultrasound?" Both Severus and Harry nodded and the witch smiled.

"Alright then, this is how it works. I say the spell and touch my wand to your stomach. There will be a tingling sensation and a feeling of coolness spread throughout your body. Then, the image of your child will appear on the screen over there." The medi-witch pointed to a dark screen next to the bed. "Once I am done, I will say another incantation and the screen will go blank. Any questions?" Both men shook their heads and the witch smiled again.

"Very well." She banished Harry's shirt to a chair in the far corner. With a slight flourish she placed the tip of her wand on Harry stomach.

"_Ostendo mihi vita_." Harry felt a strange tingling sensation and a cool feeling spread throughout is body just like the witch described it. Harry felt his hand being squeezed and he looked at the screen. A small body was evident on the screen and Harry felt his heart jump.

"That is ours," Severus whispered in his ear. Harry smiled at him and a kiss was pressed to his cheek.

"Isn't it beautiful?' Severus nodded and felt himself wanting to jump for joy, if a man like Severus Snape ever did that. The medi-witch cut off the spell and jotted a few things down before turning to the couple.

"So, your child seems to be in perfectly good health as does Harry. I suggest having him eating a tad bit more but other than that he seems to be fine. I will check back in next week without the ultrasound." Harry and Severus thanked her as Harry put his shirt back on. As they left the building Severus slipped his hand into Harry's and Harry was sure life couldn't get any better.

XXX XXX XXX

Four Months After the Finale Battle:

Minerva stood at the podium, ready for just one more campaign speech in the seemingly endless list. People gazed at her from their perches and she smiled. She saw Ron and Tonks in the crowd and smiled even more when she saw them holding hands. She was glad that they had gotten their happy ending. Minerva turned back to the crowned and her voice rose over the murmurs.

"I know that this has been a trying time for us as a people. Many loved ones have been lost and we have been oppressed for too long. But no more. We are free now. Free to laugh, to love, and to live again. I am not going to bore you with reasons as to why you should vote for me, but I will tell you this. You have a choice again. Use it wisely."

XXX XXX XXX

Draco held Hermione to him as she smiled up at him. They sat in the manor, relaxing after a long day of hard work. Draco had decided to sell the old manor and buy a smaller house. This one held too many memories for him and he knew he needed to let go. He was starting to come to terms with the death of his parents, but it still hurt. Part of him knew it always would. But as he smiled down at Hermione he knew it would get better. Sirius had told him to take care of her and he would. Draco knew that there would be no one else for him but Hermione. He planned on proposing once he knew he was ready. He needed to heal all the way first before he asked her but once he was ready…

Draco kissed Hermione gently before resting his head on hers once more.

XXX XXX XXX

Harry sat on the couch, his feet propped up as he read a book. Severus was gently rubbing his stomach, which was now obviously swelling. All of the sudden Severus chuckled and Harry glanced up.

"What is it Sev?" Severus kissed his husband's cheek before answering.

"You have stretch marks." Harry turned his head to try and see the offending marks but he couldn't quite see them. Severus laughed and continued to rub Harry's stomach.

"Don't worry about it love. You still look quite dashing." Harry blushed and picked his book back up and ignored the last remark. There was purring noise and Harry looked up to see Malika staring at him with her amber eyes. He reached down and ran his fingers through her hair and he softly spoke to her.

"Hey girl, have you come to see the baby? You seem awfully protective lately." Malika purred as she rubbed her head against Harry's hand. Harry settled back and sighed. He was content. All of the sudden there was a strange feeling in his stomach and he jerked up. Severus froze and looked at him in fear.

"What's wrong Harry? Is it the baby?" Harry felt the feeling again and he smiled.

"Severus, come here. I think the baby just moved." Severus shot up and kneeled next to him. He gently set a hand on his husband's swollen stomach. He looked into Harry's eyes nervously. And then he felt it. There was a slight nudge on his hand and Severus' eyes grew wide.

"The baby knows you Severus." Severus smiled widely at Harry.

"We are going to be fathers." Harry laughed.

"That is the general idea."

XXX XXX XXX

Six Months After the Final Battle:

Minerva stood with the other runners as the votes were counted. Usually, it would be much more elaborate than this but with the rebuilding of a society, fancy was a faraway dream. Minerva chatted pleasantly with her closest opponent. This is what she liked the most. Even though they all wanted the same job they were still friendly toward each other. Minerva guessed it had something to do with the fact that no matter who won, they would still be better than the dark lord. A middle-aged wizard exited the counting room and smiled at all ten of them.

"The first Minister of Magic since the rise of the dark lord is Minerva McGonagall." Minerva felt a sense of victory as the others in the room applauded. She smiled as she stepped out of the room and into her new office.

XXX XXX XXX

Hermione smiled at Draco, who she thought had been acting very strange. They had been silently eating dinner when he said he had to go get something. He had been smiling at her when he had come back and now he was just standing in front of her.

"Yes Draco? What is it?" Draco slowly knelt in front of her and pulled something out of his pocket. Hermione's eyes grew wide. Draco opened the tiny box to reveal the silver ring.

"Hermione, love, will you marry me?" Hermione could not believe her ears. She smiled and took Draco's hand in his.

"Yes I will."

XXX XXX XXX

"How is your back love?" A very swollen Harry merely groaned as he sat on the couch. Who thought going to the bathroom would be so hard? Severus entered the room with a smile on his face.

"Harry, you are huge." Harry crossed his arms and glared at Severus.

"Fine then. Next time you can do the whole carrying the baby thing." Severus winced and sat next to Harry.

"Harry, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to offend you. You are beautiful like this, carrying our child." Severus gently rubbed Harry's large stomach. Harry felt better as he rested his head against Severus' head.

"Severus, I am so tired." Severus rubbed his back gently.

"I know love, I know this is tiring. Just about two more months." Harry settled deeper into Severus' arms and smiled.

"We need to come up with names." Severus smiled into Harry's hair.

"I like the name Kade." Harry smiled.

"Kade? I like it. What about Kade Severus?" Severus shook his head.

"I couldn't. It makes me sound like the father. We are both the fathers." Harry wrinkled his nose but nodded.

"Fine…Kade Liam?" Severus sounded it out of few times before he nodded.

"I like it. What about for a girl?" Harry was silent for a moment before he smiled.

"Lilith. Lilith Riley." Severus chuckled and held Harry closer.

"I love it."

XXX XXX XXX

Eight Months After the Finale Battle:

Minerva sat behind her desk as she filled out a few papers. Everything was running smoothly. Regular schooling was back up and Hogwarts was a happy place again. Harry himself had been forced to be privately tutored due to his pregnancy but other than that everyone was back in school like normal. The muggle-borns had come out of hiding shortly after the fall of Voldemort and they had been successfully merged back into society. Overall, things were working out well. Suddenly, a hassled wizard came bursting through the door.

"Minerva! It's time." Without another glance at her papers Minerva flew out of the room and aparated with a 'pop.'

XXX XXX XXX

Draco looked out the window with a smile. Life was good. The wedding plans with Hermione were going great and his life was finally moving on. He still missed his parents like crazy but the pain was now tolerable. He knew that they were happy and that they were proud of him. Draco was about to leave and look for Hermione when the woman herself came rushing in.

"Draco! It's time." Draco grabbed Hermione's arm and aparated with a 'pop.'

XXX XXX XXX

"Severus Snape you are never touching me ever again!" Severus winced as it felt like the bones in his right hand were slowly being crushed. Harry lay on the bed, sweat running down his face which was screwed up in pain.

"I know Harry, just keep going. Remember to breathe." Harry squeezed his eyes shut in pain.

"Don't you dare tell me to breathe. You try breathing when…..ah!" The medi-witch turned to Harry.

"You need to push Harry, push!" Harry was biting his lip so hard it started to bleed. He pushed as hard as he could and then he stopped and was trying to catch his breath as Severus gently held his hand.

"Just a little more Harry…just a little more."

XXX XXX XXX

The entire Order seemed to be waiting for news outside the hospital room. Draco paced back and forth with Hermione watching him with an amused look.

"It has been two hours!" Hermione shook her head and picked her book up.

"And it will take as long as it takes love." Draco shot her a look but did not comment. Draco paced for a few more moments before Minerva sighed.

"Mr. Malfoy, do sit down before you wear a hole in the floor." Draco made a face but sat down. Everyone else was casting him amused stares when the medi-witch came it.

"He is ready to be seen but remember Harry is still really tired so make it quick."

XXX XXX XXX

Harry held his, _their, _little boy in his arms as he smiled up at Severus.

"Our little Kade. Ours." Severus smiled and kissed Harry on the cheek. Kade opened his eyes and they both smiled when they immediately recognized Severus' obsidian eyes. Severus touched Kade's cheek gently.

"I just hope he has your nose." Harry was still chuckling when the rest of the Order filed in. Harry smiled at them as they gathered around the bed, cooing and laughing. Draco stepped up and clapped Severus on the shoulder.

"You both did beautifully. What's his name?" Severus stood proudly as he took his son into his arms.

"Kade, Kade Liam Potter-Snape." Everyone in the room clapped quietly as Severus handed Kade back to Harry. Severus turned to Draco.

"Draco, we were hoping that you would be the godfather." Draco's eyes grew wide and he grinned.

"I would be honored." Harry looked over at Hermione.

"And would you be the godmother 'Mione?" Hermione smiled as well.

"Of course." Everyone chatted for a few minutes longer before they were ushered out by a medi-witch. Kade was put into his crib that was stationed close to his bed before turning to Severus. Severus sat next to him and held him close.

"We did it Harry. We finally got what we wanted." Harry yawned and snuggled next to Severus.

"Yes we did Severus. Was it worth it?" Severus kissed him on the top of the head.

"I would suffer through all of that a thousand more time for just this moment." Harry yawned again as he felt himself drift off to sleep.

"Severus, I love you." Severus watched his husband fall asleep and he looked over to where Kade was sleeping soundly.

"I love you too Harry. Both of you."

Severus sat in to watch Harry sleep with a smile. It had been difficult and he had almost been killed but in the end there is not a single thing he would change. For a while every day had been a struggle but no more. Severus was going to live and he was going to do it with Harry at his side.

* * *

"Sniffles"

*That was a beautiful story*

-Very heart-warming-

Alright guys, that was the last official chapter. There will be an epilogue to come up soon so that is when I will say good bye. For the last time: Read and Respond.


	33. Epilogue

It has been a long ride, but there is one more chapter.

Disclaimer: Still don't own

* * *

Every Day is a Struggle

Harry lay in bed, toying with Severus' hair sleepily. He really needed to get up but he just couldn't seem to find the energy. Harry had stayed up late last night with Kade; the one and a half year old simply refused to go to sleep. Severus shifted lightly in his sleep and Harry smiled lovingly. Severus opened his eyes slowly and Harry was once again captured by the onyx eyes that had found him so long ago.

"Good morning Harry," Severus murmured softly.

"Good morning Sev," Harry replied. Harry slowly stretched and clamored out of bed. He kissed his husband as he headed toward the bathroom.

"The wedding is today, so I need you to feed Kade as I get ready." There was a groan from the other room and Harry chuckled.

"The wedding is today?"

"Yes, Sev, and we _do _have to go. You're his godfather and I am the best man." There was another moan and the bed creaked as Severus got up for the day.

XXX XXX XXX

"Harry!" Harry ran over to Draco, his face worried.

"What is it Drake?" Draco clasped his hands together nervously.

"What if this goes wrong? What if she backs out? What if-"Harry covered Draco's babbling mouth with his hand and smiled.

"Draco, do me a favor and shut up. Today is going to be perfect. Trust me." Draco nodded, his mouth still covered by Harry's hand. Harry let go and turned to Neville.

"Neville, go get Draco some water please." Neville nodded and Harry stood Draco in front of a mirror. Harry started to calmly brush Draco's hair back but was soon interrupted by his frantic husband.

"Harry! Hermione is having a breakdown in her dressing room, Ginny is nowhere to be found, and Kade won't stop crying!" Harry sighed and put down the brush.

"Severus, go calm down Hermione. Give me Kade and let me worry about Ginny." Severus handed the distressed baby to his husband and kissed him on the cheek.

"You are amazing Harry." Harry just grinned at him as Severus left the room to find Hermione. Harry bounced Kade on his hip as he instructed Neville how to do Draco's hair. Soon, Kade was asleep and Harry pulled out his wand to call Ginny.

XXX XXX XXX

Severus walked down the hall slowly. He wasn't quite sure how to calm down a frantic woman. He poked his head cautiously around the corner and nearly ran from what he saw. Hermione was fuming at some poor hairdresser. The girl clutched the brush tightly and was nearly in tears. Severus motioned for the girl to go and the hairdresser fled gratefully. Severus sat down on the couch and watched Hermione pace back and forth.

"Ginny isn't here, the ring bearer came down with a case of Dragon Pox, and my hair must choose _today _to be difficult. Bloody hell!" Severus looked at her calmly but inside he was nervous. He had never heard Hermione cuss. This was a bad sign.

"Well….Harry will find Ginny." Hermione turned her glare on him and if he had been a weaker man he would have fled.

"Gran- Hermione. I am sure Harry will find Ginny and you know that woman works some strange form of magic on hair." Hermione smiled slightly, but then frowned again.

"You're right Severus….but what should I do about my ring bearer? There is no one else." Severus thought about it and smiled.

"I have an idea." Hermione listened to his idea and suddenly burst into peals of laughter.

"Severus! What a wonderful idea!" She kissed him on the cheek and flounced over to her mirror. As Severus left to get her ring bearer ready, he was knocked over by a frantic Ginny. He shook his head with a smile and kept walking. Ginny flew into the room, her face almost as red as her hair.

"Oh my Hermione, I am _so _sorry. Luna couldn't find her shoes and then Ron called asking if I thought red and purple when together and then-" Hermione smiled at the Maid of Honor and shook her head.

"Don't worry about it Ginny, just get over here and fix my hair." Ginny smiled as she joined her friend in front of the mirror.

"Gladly."

XXX XXX XXX

Severus sat in the front row of chairs with Kade sitting on his lap. The young child would occasionally make some noise but was overall a generally quiet baby. Severus craned his neck to see if the procession had started yet. It hadn't. Severus glowered at the grass and wished the wedding would start already. He was anxious to see his godson married. A simple tune started to float through the hair and Severus smiled. It was time.

Severus turned in his seat along with the other sitting in the audience. First came Draco, his black robed outlined in dark blue. Next came Tonks and Ron. Ron looked stunning in his dark green robes outlined in gold. Tonks was on his arm, slightly pregnant. Her deep red dress with not too many ruffles swayed as she walked. After them were Luna and Neville. Luna was wearing a yellow dress, with a large sunflower in her hair. Neville had lost all the shyness about him and sported light blue robed with a silver lining. Lastly came Harry and Ginny. Ginny shone in the midday sun with her jade dress. It clung to her in all the right ways and showed the woman she had truly become. But it was Harry that caught Severus' eyes the most. Harry's robed were red with a black outline. He stood tall and Severus got to see the man he married in all his glory. The last couple went to stand in their respective places and all heads craned to catch the first glimpse of the bride. Hermione, on her father's arm, started down the aisle. Her dress was beautiful. It had a small train made of lace. The beading on the bodice reminded one of the ocean and the lack of ruffles seemed to fit her perfectly. Her face was covered by a mist that seemed almost solid but not quite. Hermione stood next to Draco and took his hands. Draco touched the mist, which immediately turned into a piece of lace and he showed her face for the world to see. She beamed at him and they both knew that what they were doing was the right thing. The minister started in on the ceremony but the two didn't pay much attention. It wasn't until the ring bearer walked down the aisle that Draco turned to Hermione.

"Is that?" Hermione laughed.

"Yes."

Malika walked calmly down the aisle, the rings gently placed on a pillow strapped to her back. Her muscles rippled and her white fur shone as she knelt in front of the couple. Draco smiled.

"Do you, Hermione Granger, take Draco Malfoy to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I do."

"And do you, Draco Malfoy, take Hermione Granger to be your lawfully wedded wife?"  
"I do."

"You may now kiss the bride." Draco swept Hermione into his arms and kissed her. Hermione melted into Draco like she had every other time they kissed. Cheering went up from the crown and the couple broke apart to smile at their audience.

XXX XXX XXX

Harry tucked Kade in and kissed the little baby's forehead. He walked into the next room and crawled into bed next to his tired husband.

"Long day." Severus yawned his agreement and Harry laughed. Severus opened his arms, which Harry slipped into like every other night. Severus was about to turn off the light when Harry stopped him.  
"Severus?"

"Mhmmm?"

"I have news." Severus froze for a second then stroked Harry's forehead.

"What is it love?" Harry took Severus' hand and placed it on his stomach. Severus paused for a moment then made the strangest sound of shock.

"Really?" Harry laughed quietly and kissed his husband.

"Twin girls. I was thinking of the names Lillian and Riley-" Whatever Harry was going to say next was cut off when his lips were captured by an overjoyed Severus. Harry kissed back just as hard. Just as he was about to lose all train of thought he smiled. Every day used to be a struggle. But not anymore.

* * *

Oh my. I'm done with this story. I feel like I'm sending a child to college or something. Well anyways, I want to thank the constant reviewers for keeping me going. I also want to thank the silent readers as well, thanks for sticking with me! It has been a long ride, but I must move on. But before I go, the boys are going to say one last good bye.

*I am going to miss you! And you over there! And you over there! And-*

-We get the point Montparnasse!-

*Fine then. Good-Bye my pretties!*

-And I, Severus Snape, also bid adieu. Hopeful reading in the future-

"I shall miss you as well, and all the good times we shared. Remember that one time we did that one thing? And that other time we did that other thing? And that _other _time we-"

Just say good-bye Javert.

"Good-bye!"

Good-bye my faithful and not-so-faithful readers. I wish you happy reading and writing in your future!


End file.
